You Belongs To Me
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock está seguro de que es un Alfa, pero cuando el Doctor que está ayudando en la enfermería le dice que es un Omega, Sherlock comenzará a cuestionarse sobre su biología.
1. Chapter 1

**Etiquetas: Omega Verse, Alternative Universe - College/University, Teen Sherlock (16), Doctor John, Alpha John, BAMF John, Other Aditional Tags Would Be Added.**

Zancadas demasiado ruidosas sonaban tras él, haciéndolo saber lo cerca que estaban de alcanzarle. Él no podía evitarlo; no podía simplemente pararse frente a alguien y no observar detenidamente cada detalle de su persona. Era como si simplemente sintiese la necesidad de decir lo que veía, y en realidad no comprendía por qué simplemente no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

En su anterior escuela, había ocurrido lo mismo, a excepción de que el equipo de rugby si lo había alcanzado después de correr por las gradas. Los resultados habían sido por demás dolorosos, ganándose una costilla rota, varios moretones en cada parte de su cuerpo y la nariz rota por la para nada gentil patada que el capitán del equipo le había dado.

Y ahora todo se repetía de nuevo, pero sabía que esta vez las cosas iban a ser mucho peor, pues no había deducido a cualquier estudiante beta u omega que no le presentase mucha pelea, sino a dos alfas, a los que había ridiculizado en la sala de proyecciones, haciéndole saber a media escuela que ambos brabucones, siendo alfas, mantenían relaciones sexuales entre ellos.

Él era un alfa y ciertamente nunca había temido a nadie, pero que fuera un alfa no significaba que fuese un tonto y se quedase a dar pelea a dos alfas claramente más grandes y fornidos que él. Sherlock, muy al contrario que muchos alfas de su edad, era demasiado delgado y, aunque era más o quizá igual de alto que ellos, no poseía una fuerza en especial que le caracterizase como uno. Tampoco tenía o sentía la necesidad de buscar un omega, pues él consideraba que las uniones eran una pérdida de tiempo, y por supuesto no estaba ni remotamente interesado en tener a un omega que necesitase que lo protegiera todo el tiempo. Mycroft también era un alfa, y tenía un puesto muy importante en el gobierno británico, y nunca se había mostrado interesado en buscar a un omega. Sherlock quería ser como él, lograr algo grande gracias a su intelecto.

— ¡Será mejor que corras más rápido, idiota! — Gritó uno de los alfas a sus espaldas, acortando peligrosamente la distancia entre ellos.

Sherlock sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, pero sin duda agradecía que sus piernas no decidieran traicionarle y entregarlo cobardemente a esos dos que seguramente harían que más de una de sus costillas se rompiese. Las aulas de todos los pasillos estaban vacías, absolutamente todos sus compañeros de escuela seguían en la sala de proyecciones. Su única y no muy fiable opción, era llegar a la enfermería, donde sin duda estaría a salvo, por lo menos hasta que la enfermera le dijese que no podía estar más tiempo ahí.

Sólo eran un par de pasillos más, casi podía olfatear el aroma a alcohol y utensilios médicos en la enfermería, sabía que tenía la ventaja de que la puerta del lugar siempre estuviese abierta, y una vez que estuviese dentro podría cerrarles la puerta en la cara a esos dos idiotas.

Corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos, casi resbalando cuando giraba en otros a causa de sus zapatos que no hacían nada por ayudarlo. De fondo tenía como incitativo las fuertes y agitadas respiraciones de sus cazadores, a nada de alcanzarlo. Pero entonces ahí estaba, la puerta abierta de la enfermería, justo como lo había sospechado. Una vez que sólo un par de zancadas lo separaban de su salvación, dio todo de sí, pero cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse al lugar, una barrera firme y pesada detuvo por completo su paso, haciéndolo caer de culo sobre el frío piso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó rápidamente el hombre que había detenido su paso tan abruptamente.

Sherlock se sintió mareado por un instante, observando dudoso la mano que le era ofrecida.

— Oh, ahí estás, Sherlock — Profirieron los alfas que le habían estado siguiendo, con un tono de notoria y falsa amabilidad. — Si que corres rápido, ¿eh?

Sherlock se apartó rápidamente de ellos, arrastrándose en el suelo hasta que su espalda quedó presionada contra la pared. El hombre frente a él lo miro fijamente, sabiendo de sobra que aquellos dos sujetos eran todo, menos amigos del joven claramente temeroso en el suelo.

— Bien, chicos, se acabó la carrera — Sentenció con voz firme y autoritaria, plantándose entre ellos y el joven como un roble fuerte e imponente. — Vayan a sus clases o a cualquier lugar que les apetezca.

Los brabucones lo miraron de pies a cabeza, eran más altos que el hombre, pero él no mostraba miedo alguno y ciertamente la forma en que se había plantado frente a ellos, le recordaba a Sherlock a esos soldados alfas estrictamente entrenados de infantería que había visto una vez en televisión. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera se sentía protegido por aquel hombre.

— Claro — Replicó uno de los alfas, golpeando ligeramente el costado de el otro, en complicidad. — Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Sherlock? — Agregó, mirando al costado del hombre, encarando a Sherlock.

— Anden, entonces — Apuró el hombre, cruzándose de brazos e indicándoles con un movimiento de cabeza, la dirección en la que debían partir.

— Venga, Sherlock — Animaron los brabucones, invitándole a seguirlos, como si en realidad creyesen que Sherlock, asustado como estaba, les seguiría. — Esta vez podemos correr por las gradas, pero ya no habrá ventajas.

Sherlock se quedó quieto, temiendo incluso respirar o siquiera parpadear. En ese momento, el hombre frente a él se giró para mirarlo; en su rostro se dibujaba la obvia pregunta de si es que conocía a aquellos sujetos. Sherlock negó con la cabeza, casi como si de un acto reflejo se tratase. En ese momento, uno de los brabucones se acercó a él, rozando al hombre frente a él, quien inmediatamente se giró y presionó su brazo contra el cuello del brabucón, estampándolo contra la pared con brusquedad.

— ¡No te acerques a él! — Amenazó, ejerciendo más presión contra el tipo frente a él. — Será mejor que se larguen de una vez y lo dejen en paz.

Sherlock se sobresaltó, no sabiendo siquiera en qué momento había pasado todo. El brabucón siendo presionado contra la pared trató de moverse, pero la presión en su cuello era la suficiente como para asfixiarle sin mayor esfuerzo. El otro simplemente había echado a correr.

— Será mejor que para cuando te suelte, comiences a correr — Gruñó el hombre, acentuando sus palabras con más presión en su cuello. — ¡¿Entendido?!

El alfa asintió con dificultad, dejando apreciar lo roja que se había puesto su cara. El hombre se apartó bruscamente, dejando caer al alfa frente a él, el mismo que se puso de pie rápidamente y tropezando con sus propios pies, comenzó a correr para luego desaparecer en el siguiente pasillo.

El hombre, al que Sherlock ahora identificaba como un alfa, se giró hacia él, con sus manos apretadas en puño; en su rostro se veía la furia en su más pura expresión. Sherlock retrocedió un poco más, no estando seguro del por qué, pero al moverse, las facciones del hombre frente a él se relajaron en su totalidad, volviendo a ofrecerle una mano.

— ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió con tono serio y puramente profesional, alzando a Sherlock como si no pesase absolutamente nada. — ¿Te hicieron daño?

Sherlock negó torpemente, no sabiendo en qué momento sus labios se habían separado en una genuina mueca de ensimismamiento. Un rápido escrutinio hacia el hombre frente a él le confirmó que, en efecto, había estado en el ejército. Trató de hacer una de sus tantas deducciones, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

— Bien — Asintió el hombre, dedicándole una suave y cálida sonrisa. — En ese caso, será mejor que regreses a tus clases, jovencito. — Y sin más palabras, se giró y se adentró a la enfermería.

Sobre su escritorio había una carpeta repleta de papeles que le había entregado el director esa mañana, la tomó y echó un rápido vistazo antes de depositarla en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Tomó su maletín de sobre él y se giró para salir de nueva cuenta, pero definitivamente no se esperaba ver al mismo joven que hacía un momento había ayudado.

— Gracias… — Masculló Sherlock, su mirada estaba fija en el piso.

El hombre sonrió de lado, pareciéndole tierno la notoria timidez del joven.

— No ha sido nada — Replicó suavemente. — No podía dejar que esos sujetos se aprovechasen de un omega indefenso.

Sherlock alzó la mirada rápidamente, con ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Dijo usted, omega? — Balbuceó.

El hombre asintió, sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa.

— Eso es lo que eres, y esos dos sujetos obviamente eran alfas — Refutó. — Tienes suerte de que haya estado aún aquí, quién sabe qué te habrían hecho esos dos.

Sherlock boqueó como pez fuera del agua, sintiéndose inútil de no poder articular palabra alguna. ¿Por qué ése hombre le había confundido con un omega, si él claramente es un alfa, como él?

— Habría sabido como arreglármelas — Fue su única respuesta.

Ahora fue el turno del hombre para sorprenderse. Había conocido omegas que se comportaban como verdaderos omegas, pero ciertamente el joven frente a él no parecía de ese tipo.

— Escucha, sé que no es un agradable tema de conversación, pero esos dos pudieron haberte violado. Y tú no podrías haber luchado siquiera un poco contra ellos — Apuntó.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, pareciendo ofendido y a la vez confundido.

— No habrían hecho más que golpearme, además, los alfas no asaltan sexualmente a otros que compartan su biología, y yo, siendo un alfa, no tengo por qué preocuparme de eso.

El hombre rió entre dientes.

— Tú no eres un alfa, jovencito — Contradijo, cruzándose de brazos. — Tú eres un omega, pude olerte mucho antes de que llegases aquí.

— No sea ridículo, no puedo ser un omega — Refutó sagazmente. — Todos en mi familia son alfas, a excepción de mi madre, por supuesto, pero yo no lo soy.

El hombre resopló burlonamente. Era realmente chistoso encontrarse con un jovencito tan necio en cuanto a su biología.

— Puede que sea algo viejo, pero mi olfato sigue siendo igual de bueno que cuando tenía tu edad, y no hay manera de confundir el aroma de un omega con el completamente distinto aroma de un alfa — Informó, acercándose a Sherlock. — Y tú… — Inhaló con fuerza, demasiado cerca del cuerpo de Sherlock —… definitivamente eres un omega.

Sherlock se quedó congelado, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente no quería seguir teniendo a ése hombre tan cerca de él, aunque oliese tan bien y sintiese la necesidad de hundir su nariz en su cuerpo y… ¡No! ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

— ¿Dónde está la enfermera Mary? — Preguntó, cambiando por completo de conversación, percatándose como el hombre se alejaba lentamente de él, sonriéndole.

— Se ha quedado en casa, no se sentía muy bien — Declaró.

— ¿En casa…? — Balbuceó, parpadeando insistentemente. — Esperé… — Agregó rápidamente, recordando las incontables veces en que había escuchado hablar a la enfermera sobre su magnífico esposo —… ¿usted es su esposo?

Algo en sus palabras hizo cambiar las facciones en el hombre por completo, haciéndole creer que algo le había molestado, pero ciertamente una sonrisa de medio lado no podía ser muestra de enojo. John asintió un par de veces, dándole la razón.

— Pareces un poco decepcionado — Apuntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, no quería aceptarlo, y ahora que era alguien más quien lo mencionaba, sí se sentía ciertamente decepcionado. Mary era una omega atractiva y aunque estaba en unión, nunca hacía falta el alfa adolescente que gustase de ir a la enfermería sólo para verla, no importándoles el insistente e imponente olor de la mujer, combinado con el de su alfa. Y sí, Sherlock estaba hasta cierto punto decepcionado, pues no podía creer que el aroma tan picante y embriagador que emanaba de aquel hombre frente a él, estuviese a su vez mezclado con el de la enfermera Mary.

— ¡Para nada! — Espetó, notando la considerable cantidad de tiempo que había estado en silencio, pensando en lo afortunada que era la enfermera Mary. — La enfermera Mary habla todo el tiempo de usted, pero jamás creí verlo aquí… —… frente a mí, mareándome con ese aroma que emana de su cuerpo y que es tan… ¡NO!

— Sólo será por un par de días — Informó el hombre. — Tengo mi propio trabajo, así que esto es sólo una simple ayuda.

Hubo un suave silencio que se instaló entre ellos. Sherlock había simplemente decidido bajar la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente algo atontado y sin duda confundido porque el hombre lo había confundido con un omega.

Él no podía ser un omega, incluso había besado una vez a un omega, cuando tenía 11 años, era su amigo, vivían en la casa de junto. Pero cuando la madre de Víctor se enteró de lo ocurrido, se aseguró de apartar a su hijo de él. Sherlock jamás comprendió el por qué, y aunque se lo preguntó a su madre, no obtuvo más respuesta que un simple "Los padres de Víctor lo han comprometido con otro alfa, Sherlock, por eso no puede estar contigo" Y después de eso, Sherlock perdió todo interés en cualquier omega.

El sonar de la campana en el pasillo lo hizo espabilar, notando distraídamente que se había quedado quieto en la puerta de la enfermería y que el hombre seguía mirándolo, con mucha curiosidad al parecer de Sherlock.

— Creo que será mejor que regreses a tus clases, Jovencito — Apuntó el hombre, sonriendo ligeramente. — Si llegas a tener algún problema con esos tipos de nuevo, no dudes en venir rápidamente a la enfermería o buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. Él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, era un alfa, los alfas se cuidan solos, pero no podía negar que el hombre le brindaba cierta seguridad y le hacía sentir protegido.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, Doctor… — En su rostro se dibujó la duda, había escuchado hablar de él en muchas ocasiones, pero no recordaba haber escuchado su nombre en ningún momento.

— John — Completó el hombre, tendiéndole una mano.

Sherlock la estrechó torpemente, notando el más que agradable calor que emanaba del hombre. Era extraño pensarlo, pero Sherlock se preguntaba cómo es que se sentiría esa calidez sobre su a veces muy fría piel. Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir su nombre, el teléfono de John sonó, haciendo que el agarre de su mano con la de Sherlock se rompiese.

— Debo irme, no te metas en problemas, Sherlock — Comentó, llevándose el teléfono al oído.

Y sin más, Sherlock se quedó solo en la enfermería, sintiendo aún el ligero calor que había quedado en su mano y el aroma de John.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, al igual que cualquier idea que les gustaría que agregara.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca lo había hecho, y obviamente esa noche, sobre su cama, mirando al techo, no sería la primera vez en hacerlo.

Quería apartar de su mente la imagen de John, NO, corrección: Del Doctor John, esposo de la enfermera Mary. No debería siquiera recordarlo, él hombre sólo lo había ayudado para que aquellos alfas no le partiesen la cara. Y definitivamente no quería recordar lo que le había dicho, sobre la posibilidad de que lo hubiesen violado. ¡Qué ridiculez! Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ambos mantenían relaciones sexuales entre ellos, así que no era muy difícil imaginar que la manera de cobrarse aquella vergüenza, sería abusando de él, sólo por el simple gusto de poder hacerlo.

Una violación sin duda era algo muy distinto a una golpiza; las heridas sanan con el tiempo, pero el ser víctima de una violación es más un factor para el daño psicológico, al igual que el físico, pues, aunque no le gustase pensarlo, el miembro de un alfa es lo último que alguien quiere tener dentro de sí, a menos que seas un Omega en celo.

Y una vez más, su mente lo traicionó, haciéndolo pensar en cierta parte de la anatomía del Doctor John. Sabía que era un alfa, de ello no le quedaba duda. ¿Cómo será?, se preguntó. Definitivamente grande…, respondió una vocecita en su cabeza. La imagen de algo que sin duda nunca había visto, lo hizo sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, apartándola de su mente en un instante.

Había cosas más importantes en que pensar, se dijo a sí mismo. El día de mañana, cuando regresase a la escuela, aquellos sujetos seguramente le estarían esperando para cumplir con la promesa que le habían hecho. Quizá fingir que estaba enfermo sería una buena opción para faltar a clases, pero aquello implicaba a su vez, tener a su madre todo el tiempo a su lado, asegurándose de que su pequeño tuviese todo lo que necesitase para mejorarse. Y puede que fuese feo decirlo, pero en verdad no deseaba tener a su madre todo el día junto a él.

Suspiró pesadamente, girándose en la cama para quedar de lado, observando la puerta de su habitación. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en lo que John le había dicho? Nunca había dudado de su biología. Era cierto que una vez había pensado que quizá era un Omega, y esa vez había sido cuando Mycroft le había dicho que olía como un Omega, pero él rápidamente lo tomó como una broma, pues ambos solían decirse cosas que molestasen al otro.

Nunca lo había hablado con su padre, mucho menos con su madre, sinceramente no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, y no creía que a sus 16 años, fuese el momento apropiado para comenzar con el cuestionario sobre su verdadera biología. Confiaba en su cuerpo, eso era todo lo que debía hacer. Además, nunca había sentido un cambio en él, como los que suelen comenzar a notar los Omega, y los celos no se digan, jamás había sentido algo parecido, pero tampoco había reaccionado de alguna manera cuando uno de sus primos lejanos, estando en su casa por una fiesta, había entrado en celo sin advertencia alguna. Los Omegas en la fiesta se había quedado al cuidado del chico, y los demás, incluido Mycroft, habían abandonado la habitación. Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero parecía que ese era el momento adecuado, pues en verdad se sentía extrañado de que él no hubiese sido echado de la sala.

— ¿Sherlock, cariño? — Llamó su madre al otro lado de la puerta. — ¿No bajaras a cenar?

— No, hoy en martes — Objetó, sabiendo que aquella no era ninguna excusa para su madre.

La mujer, como siempre, simplemente se retiró, dejando a Sherlock con el lío que merodeaba en su cabeza. Volvió a girarse hasta quedar sobre su espalda, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y en una fracción de segundo las apartó, como si recordase que las hubiese puesto en un lugar desagradable. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintiendo en su nariz el aroma de John en su mano. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que aún siguiese ahí? Era simplemente imposible.

En ese momento, algo cambió en él. Una suave oleada de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, terminando por dejarse de sentir en su estómago. Se sintió mareado por un momento, y en un segundo se encontró a sí mismo recordando el aroma de John cuando había atacado a uno de los brabucones. No se había dado cuenta, o más bien, no había querido pensar en eso, pero a pesar de su estado, había notado como un aroma se había hecho más fuerte cuando John lo había protegido, y sin duda el aroma había sido embriagador.

La repentina reacción en el cuerpo de Sherlock lo hizo estremecer y sentir como la parte inferior de su pijama se sentía ciertamente ajustado en una zona en la que no quería pensar. Sin esperar siquiera un segundo, se puso de pie y se metió corriendo al baño. Se quedó de pie un par de segundos frente al lavamanos, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas, y no lo había notado pero en los anteriores minutos, había estado relamiéndose los labios en varias ocasiones, haciéndolos lucir brillantes y con un color más llamativo al de siempre.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y abrió una de las llaves frente a él, haciendo correr el agua. Acunó un poco del frío líquido en sus manos y se las llevó directo al rostro, mojando en especial sus mejillas, que tenían por completo la temperatura contraría a la del agua. Con su rostro completamente húmedo, tomó los bordes de su camiseta y secó con ellos el agua. Para cuando retiró su camisa, no pudo evitar sentir como sus costillas sobresalían un poco. Salió del cuarto de baño y se plantó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Su piel era demasiado pálida, casi lechosa, no como la de otros alfas que mostraban un color más vivo y saludable. Era alto aún para su edad, pero no contaba con la masa corporal que otros alfas tenían a pesar de no ser aún mayores. Alzó nuevamente su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su notablemente poco nutrido cuerpo. Las costillas sobresalían y los huesos de su cadera hacían lo mismo. Guió sus ojos más abajo, sobre la cinta en el pantalón de su pijama, y sin poderlo evitar, visualizó el pequeño y casi imperceptible bulto bajo la tela. Tomó ambos bordes y deslizó la prenda junto con su ropa interior, quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

En el espejo se veía el reflejo de su pequeña y completa erección, sobresaliendo entre un par de vellos azabaches. El tamaño de su miembro nunca había sido objeto de su atención, pues simplemente asumía que el cambio vendría al hacerse mayor, pero dejó de tomarle completa importancia cuando decidió que su cuerpo no era más que un simple transporte. Pero ahora, aunque no quería pensarlo, aquella no podía ser más que una clara señal de que lo que había dicho John, era cierto, y si no le bastaba la palabra del Doctor, siempre estaban sus libros, en los que se mostraban detalladamente la anatomía de los Omegas, Alfas y Betas.

Y una vez más ahí estaba, la imagen de John en su mente, luciendo tan dominante y como todo un alfa, protector con un omega indefenso. Sherlock cerró los ojos lentamente, comenzando a acariciar su abdomen con sus largos dedos, notando el cambio de temperatura en todo su cuerpo. Era algo completamente distinto, algo que nunca había experimentado, pero en ese momento, parecía lo más correcto y natural del mundo.

Respiró largamente, exhalando el aire como si temiese que se fuese a acabar. Su mano, climatizada a la temperatura en todo su cuerpo, se deslizó hasta su pelvis, sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos los vellos en esa zona. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su miembro y parecía que de alguna manera aquello lo incitaba a tocarlo, y así lo hizo. Su miembro se vio cubierto por completo en su mano. El contacto lo hizo reaccionar al instante, haciéndolo separar sus labios y proferir un casi femenino gemido. Quiso apartar su mano, pero cuando el primer roce de piel sobre piel se hizo, supo que no quería que parara. Comenzó a mover su mano, marcando un ritmo tímido e inseguro, no sabiendo del todo cómo es que debía hacerlo. Pensó entonces en John, en aquel Doctor explicándole detalladamente lo que debía hacer, y las reacciones que tendría su cuerpo hacia aquellos estímulos.

Sus piernas temblaron por un momento, sintiéndose repentinamente débil y sin poder soportar el ligero peso de su cuerpo. Terminó sobre sus rodillas, aún acariciándose con movimientos tímidos e inexpertos. Con su mano libre, acarició su vientre y subió, deshaciéndose de su fina camiseta a favor de calmar un poco el calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Sus largos dedos recorrieron su cuello, acariciándolo con suavidad y teniendo en mente que su mano era la del Doctor John, cuidando de sus movimientos.

Su mirada estaba fija en su reflejo y podía apreciar fácilmente que sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas y sus pupilas claramente se habían dilatado. Pensó, entonces, en cómo sería el comportarse como un Omega, o más exactos, en cómo sería si él fuera el Omega del Doctor John, cómo cuidaría de él cada vez que alguien quisiese molestarlo y cómo lo tomaría cuando le apeteciera, sin siquiera pedir permiso, pues esa era la tarea de un Omega, entregarse a su Alfa sin resistirse. Imaginó la fuerza con la que John podría fácilmente someterle y aprisionarlo contra la pared, dónde se acercaría a él como en esa tarde y hundiría su nariz en su cuello, haciéndolo tiritar y obligarlo a comenzar a dejar que su propia lubricación emanase de su ser, preparándose para recibir a su Alfa. ¿Sería capaz de soportar el falo de un Alfa a su edad?, ¿uno de un Alfa mucho mayor que él? Nunca había experimentado un celo, si es que en realidad era un Omega. No quería pensar en lo doloroso que quizá sería, pero, quizá, teniendo a un buen Alfa, las cosas no serían tan malas.

Fue entonces cuando se permitió explorar un poco más su cuerpo, continuando masturbándose mientras con su mano libre acariciaba sus muslos. Separó sus piernas y se alzó sobre sus rodillas, dándose el espacio suficiente para pasar su mano entre ellas y rozar suavemente su perineo, haciéndolo temblar y empujar sus caderas. Una vez más, su mano fue remplazada con la de el Doctor John, quien se aseguraba de tocar donde su miembro era más sensible, esparciendo las pequeñas gotas de pre-semen que hacían brillar su glande. Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y pensamientos de John tocándole, aumento la velocidad con la que se masturbaba, arrancando de sus labios jadeos interminables y que temía que fuesen escuchados. La mano sobre su perineo, se aventuró a ir más a fondo, rozando la piel entre sus glúteos, cuando posó uno de sus dedos en su entrada, gimió sonoramente y sin siquiera pensarlo o sentir que estaba cerca, se corrió sobre su mano, manchando un poco el suelo frente a él. Agradeció estar de rodillas, pues estaba seguro de que habría caído en ese momento por la fuerte sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Cuando fue capaz de volver en sí, se sintió mareado. Se sentía sucio pero a la vez sentía su cabeza en completa calma. Jamás se había masturbado, pues no lo había tomado como algo de importancia, pero el Doctor John cambió por completo eso.

s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s

Sherlock miraba de un lado a otro, buscando algún rastro de aquellos dos brabucones que muy difícilmente olvidarían lo que les hizo. Su "escondite" tras uno de los árboles le permitía observar detalladamente la entrada de la escuela, y estaba seguro de que en ningún momento había visto a aquellos dos entrar.

— Dudo que un viejo árbol pueda ayudarte a esconderte — Apuntó alguien a espaldas de él.

Sherlock sintió que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, no por pensar que lo habían descubierto, sino porque la voz de esa persona le era más que conocida. Se giró rápidamente, encarando al Doctor John, quien le sonría ampliamente. John no llevaba su bata puesta, sólo un pantalón de vestir negro y una camiseta perfectamente blanca. Sherlock tuvo que concentrarse en no dejarse envolver por el aroma que emanaba del hombre frente a él. John olía a loción para después de afeitar, a té, algo de mermelada y sin duda, el olor que opacaba por completo a esos, era el picante e insistente aroma de su biología. Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando el aroma llegó a su nariz.

— No me estoy escondiendo — Replicó, bajando rápidamente la mirada. No podía verlo a los ojos, no después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Escuchó a John reír y una extraña calidez se hizo sentir en su vientre.

— Que bien, porque con ese aroma tuyo, cualquier Alfa podría encontrarte sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo — Apuntó.

La sangre de Sherlock hirvió por un momento. ¡El no es un Omega!

— ¡Paré de decir cosas sobre mi aroma! — Exigió, alzando la mirada con firmeza y cerrando sus manos en puños. — ¡Yo soy un Alfa, y nadie vendrá a decirme que soy un maldito Omega!

John sonrió ampliamente, no preocupándose siquiera un poco por la actitud de Sherlock para con él. Sherlock no sabía si aquello lo hacía enojar más o sólo intensificaba el calor en su vientre. La pasividad con la que John lo miraba lo desarmaba por completo. Cuando un Alfa respondía de aquella manera a otro Alfa, inmediatamente se daba comienzo a una pelea, pero John no reaccionaba de manera agresiva, ni siquiera un poco parecido a lo del día anterior, en el que casi había estrangulado a ése otro Alfa que había intentado acercársele.

— Mírate, Sherlock… — Comenzó John, acercándose a él con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. — Jamás había visto a alguien tan confundido — Susurró.

Sherlock se tensó de inmediato, sus manos no estaban más en puños, pero su mirada seguía fija en John, a sólo un palmo frente a él. Separó sus labios y antes de poder detenerse, las palabras salieron.

— ¿Afganistán o Iraq?

Las facciones de John cambiaron por una de completo desconcierto. Se detuvo y retrocedió, mirando a Sherlock.

— ¿Perdón? — Replicó John, atontado.

Sherlock inmediatamente sintió que había recuperado un poco del control en la situación. Tragó saliva una última vez y se relamió los labios.

— ¿Cuál, Afganistán o Iraq?

John parpadeó un par de veces. Absolutamente nadie sabía sobre aquello, a excepción de Mary y el director de la escuela, pero NADIE más.

— Afganistán — Balbuceó. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Desde que… me ayudó, noté que había estado en el ejército, y por su profesión es obvio que es un médico del ejército que fue regresado de Afganistán con una cojera psicosomática.

John separó sus labios, dispuesto a pregunta cómo demonios es que sabía aquello, pues hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado su bastón y su cojera pasaba desapercibida para todo el mundo. Pero Sherlock no se detuvo.

— Lo noté ayer, cuando sujetó a uno de esos idiotas contra la pared. Al moverse note que lo hizo con cierta molestia en su pierna, pero tan pronto como tomó el control, parecía tan firme como cualquier otro Alfa.

Antes de que John pudiese decir algo, el timbre de clases sonó, tan ruidoso como siempre, apurando a los estudiantes a entrar a sus clases. John se relamió los labios inconscientemente, su mirada seguía fija en la de Sherlock, quien siguió el movimiento de los labios de John.

— Uhm… será mejor que vayas a clases — Apuntó, haciendo un gesto vago con su mano en dirección a la entrada de la escuela.

Y sin más, se giró y caminó en dirección a su auto, dejando a Sherlock tras se sí, estático.


	3. Chapter 3

No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Había tratado de ignorar lo que había pasado, pero incluso le costaba distraerse con los muchísimos errores que estaba cometiendo el maestro frente a la clase. Además, ¿qué hacía entrando a la clase de química?, ahí no había nada que no supiese ya.

— Sherlock — Llamó Molly a su lado, tratando de que su voz sonase lo más baja posible. No le agradaba la idea de que el maestro le llamase la atención en ese momento — ¿te encuentras bien?

Ah… Molly; ella siempre sabía cuando algo andaba mal con él. La chica era una Omega, pero era constantemente molestada por su relación con Irene Adler, una Alfa que tenía una reputación no muy buena, pues se metía en muchos problemas de chantajes con varios de los maestros que sólo porque podían, obligaban a las estudiantes a hacer ciertos "favores" para conseguir los suficientes puntos que se necesitaban para pasar una materia. Adler y Molly eran lo más cercano a lo que Sherlock podía llamar amigas y aunque no se comunicaban mucho, siempre podían contar con la ayuda mutua.

Sherlock suspiró, jugando con su lápiz sobre su pupitre.

— ¿Alguna vez has notado que mi olor es diferente? — Preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Molly lo miró confundida, frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba años de conocer a Sherlock, y mentiría si dijera que ya había visto a Sherlock comportarse de aquella manera, tan… distraído.

— No — Confesó. — Siempre hueles… bueno, tú sabes… a químicos y a cenizas, un poco de miel y jabón exageradamente costoso.

Aquello no hizo nada por tranquilizar a Sherlock, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia, pues Molly, como la Omega que era, no era capaz de percibir los aromas como lo haría un alfa. Tendría que preguntárselo a Adler.

— ¡Sherlock! — Llamó Molly, quedamente. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sherlock asintió, no se había percatado de que se había quedado en silencio y la llamada de Molly era la quinta.

— ¿Adler vino a clases? — Preguntó en un tono igual de bajo.

Molly asintió, sonrojándose un poco.

— Dile que necesito hablar con ella, por favor.

Por favor… Okay, definitivamente había que comenzar a preocuparse, pues Sherlock NUNCA pide algo por favor.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¡Es para hoy, por Dios! — Espetó Sherlock, estando de pie en medio de las gradas.

Adler se paró en seco frente a él, observándolo con furia.

— ¡No me molestes, cara de nutria! — Espetó.

— ¡Irene! — Le reprendió Molly, sonando más molesta de lo que estaría por cualquier cosa.

Adler rodó los ojos, dedicando una última mirada de fastidio a Sherlock.

— Tienes suerte de que mi chica te aprecié, Holmes — Apuntó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, pero pudo apreciar que Molly le sonreía tímidamente.

— Podrías sólo hacerlo, ¿por favor? — Pidió Sherlock.

Irene suspiró pero al final asintió. Llevó sus manos a la fina camiseta de seda de Sherlock y la desabotonó casi hasta la mitad, descubriendo su torso alabastro y desprovisto de vello alguno. Irene sonrió, pensando en lo infantil que lucía el cuerpo de Sherlock, quien inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Cuando Irene se acercó lo suficiente como para que la punta de su nariz tocase la coyuntura del cuello y hombro de Sherlock, éste tembló, percatándose de lo sensible que era su piel ante cualquier roce. Irene inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma que emanaba de Sherlock. Los ojos de Molly se encontraron con los de Sherlock, quien la había estado mirando como si fuese un punto perdido en la pared. Sólo hacía falta ver sus ojos para darse cuenta de lo incómodo que le resultaba todo aquello.

Irene siempre había tenido un olfato envidiable y eso es lo que había llevado a Sherlock a confiar en que ella podría decirle si en realidad percibía un aroma digno de un Alfa, como él insistía ser. Esperaba, en realidad esperaba que Irene le dijese que John estaba equivocado.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Irene se apartó del cuello de Sherlock y frunció el ceño.

— Explícame por qué estoy haciendo esto — Pidió Irene.

— Sherlock cree que algo anda mal con su biología, y quiere que le confirmes que él huele como cualquier otro alfa y no como un… bueno, un Omega — Explicó Molly.

— Hmm… — Murmuró Irene, antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

— No sé quién te dijo que olías como un Omega, pero quien haya sido, está muy equivocado, pues a mí me parece que hueles tal como un Alfa — Concedió, seriamente.

Y sólo en ese momento, mientras se abotonaba su camisa, Sherlock fue capaz de respirar con tranquilidad y más que alivió. El Doctor John se había equivocado, y sin duda debería estar más atento al hecho de que está perdiendo su olfato. Sherlock sonrió ampliamente a Adler y Molly, quienes le sonrieron de regreso.

— Uhm… gracias por… ya sabes, ayudarme con esto — Dijo, señalando su cuerpo con ambas manos.

Irene asintió y sin mayor conversación, Sherlock se marchó, no pudiendo borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Bien, el hecho de que se masturbase pensando en un hombre mucho mayor que él y que encima era otro Alfa, no iba a quedar en el pasado ni como algo que no pasó, pero tampoco era algo que le fuese a atormentar o quitar el sueño, aunque no durmiese. Pero sin duda, podía quitarse de la cabeza que definitivamente NO era un Omega y John podía guardarse sus palabras.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— Molly… — Llamó Irene, acariciando el cabello de su novia recostada en su regazo.

Ambas disfrutaban del agradable clima de ese día, pero desde que Sherlock se había marchado, Irene había estado esperando decirle a Molly lo que descubrió mientras olía a Sherlock.

— Mmm… — Ronroneó Molly en respuesta, dejando escapar un suave suspiro cuando Irene acariciaba la parte trasera de su oreja.

— ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto a Sherlock que le digan que no es un Alfa? — Preguntó en voz baja, por si de alguna manera Sherlock pudiese andar cerca y las escuchase.

Molly se encogió de hombros, esa fue su única respuesta. Irene suspiró, tomando con gentileza los hombros de Molly para ayudarla a erguirse y encararla.

— Molly…, Sherlock no es un Alfa — Declaró, ganándose una perfecta expresión de asombro e incredulidad en el rostro de Molly — Me enfoque en olfatear bien cada parte de su cuello y parte de su torso, pero por más que buscaba un olor más fuerte, como el de los Alfas, no fui capaz de percibir ninguno. Él huele demasiado… bien, incluso podría decir que delicioso.

Molly guardó silencio, esperando a que Irene continuase.

— Sé que nunca lo había dicho, y es que nunca había sido necesario decirlo, pero desde el día que te encontré hablando con él en el laboratorio, tan pronto como entre, me percate de que él era un Omega. ¿Por qué crees que tengo tanta confianza de dejarte a solas con él? — Preguntó, suspirando pesadamente. — Escucha Molly, yo sé a qué se debe este repentino cambio y preocupación por su biología…

— ¿Y cuál es el motivo? — Interrogó Molly, más preocupada que curiosa.

— Ayer… unos sujetos estaban siguiendo a Sherlock, a los que avergonzó en la sala de proyecciones, ¿lo recuerdas? — Molly asintió, confundida. — Bueno… yo había salido de la sala de proyecciones para hablar con Anthea, en los salones de la segunda planta del edificio B, y… cuando regresaba, escuché un par de voces que parecían estar discutiendo. Me acerqué un poco a donde provenían las voces y me encontré a los tipos que seguían a Sherlock, al esposo de la enfermera Mary y a Sherlock en el piso, completamente asustado.

— ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? — Apuró Molly, ahora realmente preocupada. Ella había notado el oído con que aquellos sujetos habían estado mirando a Sherlock, y ahora se sentía pésima de no haberlos delatado con el director. No quería pensar en el daño que le podrían haber hecho a Sherlock.

— Uno de los tipos se acercó a Sherlock, en realidad no sé cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero debiste ver la manera en que el esposo de la enfermera Mary lo estampó contra la pared. Casi… casi como si en realidad buscase una pelea o incluso asesinarlo. Nosotros los Alfas podemos llegar a ser muy posesivos y sobre-protectores cuando encontramos al Omega que queremos, y de cierto modo, él actuó así al ver las posibles intenciones de esos dos idiotas para con Sherlock.

— P-pero… él es un hombre casado, no puede… simplemente no puede estar interesado en Sherlock, además, ¿qué no se supone que está en unión con la enfermera Mary?

Irene negó con la cabeza. No habían mentido cuando aseguraban que Irene sabía absolutamente todos y cada uno de los secretos de cada persona en esa escuela.

— La enfermera Mary y su esposo tuvieron un… problema antes de que se casarán — Comenzó, bajando aún más la voz mientras se acercaba al oído de Molly. — Ella estaba embarazada, pero el Doctor descubrió que el bebé no era suyo. Eran pareja, pero aún no se unían. Cuando el Doctor se enteró del embarazo de Mary, él insistió en que debían unirse, pues a fin de cuentas, él era el padre de su bebé y no era ningún cobarde como para huir y no reconocer a su hijo. Pero… cuando hicieron una fiesta en honor a la pronta unión del Doctor y Mary, un amigo íntimo de Mary la llamó por otro nombre… Agatha, creo que ese era el nombre y todos quedaron desconcertados cuando el tipo comenzó a hablar sobre un supuesto pasado entre él y Mary. Las cosas se alteraron un poco y el sujeto terminó diciendo que él era el padre del bebé, que había mantenido una relación con Mary mientras ella estaba con John.

La mandíbula de Molly cayó, literalmente, al escuchar aquello, pero no terminaba de entender el por qué si había pasado aquello, el Doctor y la enfermera Mary seguían juntos, y tal como si Irene le hubiese leído la mente, continuó hablando.

— El pasado de Mary involucraba asesinatos y cosas bastante raras y peligrosas, y un día, cuando todo había quedado perdonado, unos hombres llegaron a casa del Doctor y le hicieron daño a Mary. Tengo entendido que era algo así como una organización, algo sobre un loto, o algo así. En fin… el resultado fue que Mary perdió a su bebé, y cayó en una depresión terrible, en la que en varias ocasiones pensó en el suicidio. Su esposo, como el Doctor que es, obviamente la apoyó y decidió olvidar todo su pasado, haciéndola prometerle que no habría más mentiras ni secretos entre ellos. Pero aún así, ellos no están en unión, por decisión de Mary. Yo he visto que ella no tiene la marca en su cuello, y si huele como el Doctor, es porque seguramente le impregna un poco de su fragancia para no llegar a tener problemas con otros Alfas que se quieran acercar a ella.

— Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que el Doctor está… interesado en reclamar a Sherlock? — Preguntó, completamente sorprendida e incrédula, pero también preocupada, pues no quería que nada malo le pasase a su amigo.

— No estoy segura — Apuntó. — Pero él fue quien comenzó todo esto, él fue quien le dijo a Sherlock que era un Omega y no un Alfa, por eso Sherlock está tan interesado en descubrir si es que en realidad el Doctor le está diciendo la verdad o sólo está haciéndolo por molestarlo.

Molly saltó del pasto, poniéndose de pie como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte, y sin palabra alguna, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela, pero Irene la detuvo casi de inmediato.

— Molly, ¿qué haces? — Inquirió, sujetándola con delicadeza del brazo.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? — Replicó con cierto tono de enojo en su voz. — Debo decirle la verdad a Sherlock, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo malo mientras está aquí?

— ¿Qué podría pasarle? — Masculló, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Oh, no lo sé. ¿¡Quizá que entré en celo en plena clase de lo que sea?! — Espetó, agitando sus manos con desesperación. — No sé si lo recuerdas, Irene, pero nosotros los Omegas podemos entrar en celo en cualquier momento inesperado y Sherlock no sabe absolutamente nada sobre eso. ¿Esperas que me quede aquí y lo deje andar por ahí en una escuela repleta de Alfas que sólo buscan aprovecharse de un Omega que necesite "ayuda"?

Con un tirón a su brazo, Molly se zafó del agarre de Irene y se echó a correr en dirección a la escuela, tenía que hablar lo antes posible con Sherlock sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

La puerta de la entrada a los baños para hombres sonó por primera vez desde que había entrado. Esperaba que no fuese ningún maestro, pues que lo sorprendieran fumando un cigarrillo no iba a ser nada bueno y en verdad prefería evitarse una de las tantas letanías y sermones por parte de Mycroft y su padre.

Apartó el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo tiró en el inodoro, escuchando el sonido que hizo al ser apagado tan pronto como entró en contacto con el agua. Guardó silencio un momento y escuchó ligeras pisadas que pasaban de largo hacia los últimos retretes. Por el sonido, Sherlock supo que no se trataba de ningún maestro, sino de dos estudiantes, de quienes inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

— No pienso hacerlo, Jim — Sentenció uno de los alumnos con voz firme y decidida. — Ya me he metido en muchos problemas por tu culpa y mi padre no me perdonará otro mes de suspensión.

— Venga, Seb. Sólo será esta vez, lo prometo — Aseguró Jim, con esa voz dulce y que tantos escalofríos le producía a Sherlock. — Nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros. Podemos hacer volar el auto del director, el muy hijo de perra se lo merece, ¿no crees?

Sherlock ahogó un pequeño ruido de sorpresa. Conocía a Moran y a Moriarty desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que ambos eran un verdadero desastre cuando estaban juntos. Se la pasaban causando daño a todo el mundo, sin importar quién fuera.

— He dicho que no lo haré, Jim — Sentenció una vez más, volviendo sobre sus pasos en dirección a la puerta que lo llevaría al pasillo.

— ¡Vamos, Seb, será la última vez! — Rogó Jim, y Sherlock estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo uno de esos pucheros que gustaba hacer cuando no le daban lo que quería.

Para sorpresa y pánico de Sherlock, Sebastian se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño en el que estaba Sherlock.

— ¿Hueles eso? — Preguntó, mirando en todas direcciones, Sherlock podía verlo por la abertura de la puerta.

— Sí, apesta a cigarrillo — Replicó Jim.

— No, no — Negó, huele a otra cosa, como a…

Un Omega

Aquellas palabras congelaron la sangre de Sherlock por completo. Era momento de comenzar a pensar en qué demonios iba a ser para salir de aquella con vida. Ya no le importaba si John o Irene tenían razón, ahora lo único importante era salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, sin ningún rasguño si es que era posible.

— El olor debe venir de afuera, hay cientos de Omegas afuera, ¿no crees que sería razonable que el olor se filtrase por las ventanillas del baño? — Objetó Jim.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y olfateó con firmeza, girando su rostro en dirección a Sherlock, quien ahora si deseaba que entrase un maestro al lugar y le ayudase a salir de ese lugar. Cuando observó que Jim se había unido a Sebastian en su búsqueda por la fuente de aquel aroma, y que ambos miraban ahora a la puerta frente a él, supo que todo estaba perdido, y en realidad pedía que sólo fuese una golpiza la que recibiera a manos de aquellos dos seres despreciables. En escasos segundos, la puerta frente a él se abrió y se encontró encarando a ambos Alfas, quienes le sonrieron de oreja a oreja.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ha estado bastante tranquilo, por lo menos más que en la clínica — Declaró John, releyendo un par de papeles que había en su escritorio.

Una suave y femenina risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— Me alegro de que no hayas tenido que batallar con algunos de los chicos mayores, pueden llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de trasero cuando se lo proponen.

John podría decirle que le sería fácil lidiar con un par de jóvenes molestos, pues seguramente no presentarían mayor molestia que varios de los Alfas adultos a los que atendía a diario en la clínica. Muchas veces, había preferido hacerse cargo de atender exclusivamente a pacientes Betas, pues con ellos no tenía problema alguno. Pero por su alto conocimiento sobre la anatomía de Alfas y Omegas, había sido forzosamente asignado a atender a Omegas y Alfas por igual.

— Supongo que tengo suerte — Replicó, sonriendo de lado. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Mary si se enterase de que había atacado de aquella manera a uno de los alumnos a los que se suponía que debería ayudar.

Había sido un simple acto reflejo de protección, pero nunca antes se había comportado de aquella manera. Se había visto involucrado en un par de peleas cuando era un Alfa joven que intentaba proteger a una bella Omega que había conocido, y aún así no recordaba haber reaccionado tan agresivamente a pesar de su biología. En el ejército los habían entrenado para controlar su ira, diciéndoles que no serviría de nada un Alfa que no fuese capaz de controlarse en el momento en el que fuese necesario estar a la defensa en las trincheras.

Había algo diferente en Sherlock, sobre todo por lo curioso que había sido enterarse de que el joven creía firmemente que era nada más y nada menos que un Alfa. ¿Es qué acaso nadie le había dicho que con un aroma con el suyo, era imposible que alguien lo confundiera con un Alfa? En ese momento, pensó en investigar un poco sobre él, quizá el director podría brindarle un archivo en el que se pudiese saber más sobre él. Si era necesario, hablaría con sus padres para tratar dicho tema, pues consideraba que no era apropiado dejar a Sherlock andar por las calles sin el conocimiento de que su primer celo podría llegar a él sin siquiera esperarlo. Había muchos Alfas en todas partes y, por desgracia, había tenido que hacerse cargo de Omegas que llegaban en pésimas condiciones al hospital, habiendo sufrido de una violación. La última había sido una jovencita de tan solo 14 años, y en verdad había sentido rabia al observar cada una de las heridas que marcaban el delicado cuerpo de aquella niña. Era simplemente repulsivo saber que los Omegas debían vivir con eso, con el miedo de ser asaltados sexualmente en un día cualquiera, mientras regresaban de sus trabajos o simplemente iban a pasarla bien en compañía de amigos y seres queridos. Aquella pequeña no había tenido culpa alguna; sus amigas la habían citado por la tarde en un parque cercano a un teatro, y sin estar al tanto de lo que ocurría, la pequeña había entrado en celo y simplemente había creído que todo se trataba de un poco de fiebre y dolor de estómago. Cuando había comenzado a notar la lubricación que empapaba su ropa interior, ya era demasiado tarde, pues a sólo un par de calles del parque, un grupo de Alfas se acercaba a ella cuan lobos en busca de una presa.

— ¿John? — Llamó Mary por séptima vez — ¿John, me escuchas?

John espabiló, notando como dentro de su mano hecha un puño, había uno de los papeles que habían estado adornando su escritorio. Su mano temblaba ligeramente y por un momento se sintió mareado. El agarre en su teléfono celular era tan fuerte que incluso podía jurar que sus dedos estarían blancos por la presión. Aquellos desagradables recuerdos siempre nublaban su raciocinio y perdía el hilo de lo que fuese que estaba pasando a su alrededor. No quería volver a tener que a atender a nadie que sufriese lo mismo, y si podía prevenir que algo así le pasase a Sherlock, él sin duda lo haría.

— Debo colgar, Mary. Hay algo que debo hacer, te llamo más tarde — Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, colgó la llamada.

Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, notando un pequeño dolor en su pierna. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y fue capaz de sentirse con toda la normalidad con la que se había sentido desde que había regresado de Afganistán. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y salió de la enfermería, en dirección a la oficina del director.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¡Vaya, es el virgen! — Espetó Sebastian, recargando su cuerpo en la puerta recién abierta.

Jim mostró una sonrisa torcida en respuesta. Observaba a Sherlock como si fuese un niño indefenso al que puedes hacerle daño y amenazarlo con que algo les pasará a sus padres si dice algo.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! — Gruñó Sherlock, sintiendo cómo el miedo se apoderaba de él.

— Pero si no te estamos haciendo nada, Sherly — Canturreó Jim, jugando con los botones de su propia camisa. — Además, ¿por qué habríamos de molestarte si no has escuchado absolutamente nada?

Sherlock tragó saliva, retrocediendo inconscientemente hasta sentir que la parte trasera de sus rodillas pegó con la taza del retrete.

— Uhm… yo no estaría seguro, Jim — Objetó Sebastian. — Al virgen le gusta mucho hablar y hablar, y estoy seguro de que también le gusta escuchar las cosas que no debería.

— No sé de qué hablan, déjenme ir — Insistió, armándose de valor e intentando abrirse paso entre la barrera que hacían los cuerpos de Jim y Sebastian, quienes se apartaron sonriendo.

Sherlock se permitió tranquilizar su respiración un momento mientras se detenía frente a los lavamanos. Sus manos estaban temblando un poco y su mirada estaba fija en la blancura del lavamanos. Sabía que si se atrevía a alzar la mirada, se encontraría con aquellas sonrisas torcidas detrás de él.

Terminó de lavar sus manos y sin alzar la mirada, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Su destino sería obviamente la enfermería. Era y seguían siendo el lugar donde estaría seguro, estuviese John o no, y en verdad deseaba que así fuese. Cuando cerró sus largos dedos en el pomo de la puerta, la presión contra su espalda no se hizo esperar, seguido de unas fuertes manos que lo tomaron posesivamente por la cintura.

— Que curioso… — Susurró Sebastian contra su oído, exhalando su caliente respiración contra parte de la nuca de Sherlock —… nunca me había percatado de lo bien que hueles, virgen.

El cuerpo de Sherlock se tensó de manera imposible y no pudo evitar temblar cuando las manos de Sebastian comenzaban a moverse en su cintura.

— ¿Acaso es una de esas nuevas fragancias que usan los niños ricos como tú? — Preguntó, presionando más su cuerpo contra el de Sherlock, no dejando espacio alguno entre ellos y la puerta.

— No, no, Seb — Interrumpió Jim, acercándose al lado de Sebastian y Sherlock, se acercó a éste último y hundió su nariz en parte del hombro de Sherlock, aspirando con fuerza. — Creo que Sherly no es tan Alfa como solía creer… — Sin mayor advertencia, filtró su mano entre el cuerpo aprisionado de Sherlock y presionó sin delicadeza alguna su miembro semi-erecto.

De los labios de Sherlock emergió un gemido que no pudo silenciar. La presión sobre su miembro, a pesar de doler, se sentía bien. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y murmuró algo inteligible.

— ¿Qué has dicho, virgen? — Preguntó Sebastian, lamiendo la nuca de Sherlock, quien tembló violentamente bajo aquella acción.

— Déjame ir, por favor… — Pidió, escuchando como su voz se quebró al decir la última palabra.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó John después de tocar la puerta de la oficina del director.

— Adelante, por favor — Indicó una voz fría al otro lado de la puerta.

John se abrió paso a la oficina, encontrándose con la fría mirada del director frente a él, quien limpiaba sus lentes con un fino pañuelo de seda.

— Director Magnussen, lamento molestarlo, pero me preguntaba si podía disponer de un par de documentos que pertenecen a uno de los alumnos.

Magnussen indicó con su mano que tomase asiento, se colocó nuevamente los lentes y miró a John por un par de segundos.

— Debe estar al tanto, Doctor, de que en este instituto, no se me es permitido compartir ningún tipo de archivo relacionado con los estudiantes.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero? — Interrumpió con tono firme. Sus facciones frías seguían firmes, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

John no se dejaría intimidar por ningún Beta, el hombre era realmente escalofriante, pero de ninguna manera lo hacía temer de su persona. Adoptó una postura firme y sagaz.

— Necesito disponer de cualquier tipo de información que pueda tener en cuanto a las personas que están al cargo de uno de los alumnos que estoy seguro que está teniendo algunos problemas.

— ¿Y ése alumno es…?

— Sherlock. No estoy al tanto de cuál es su apellido, pero su nombre no es muy común, así que supongo que será fácil para usted ubicarlo.

Magnussen sonrió de lado y se reajustó los lentes, reclinándose en su silla.

— Mycroft Holmes — Masculló, seguido de apuntar en dirección a un par de lockers. — Es la persona con quien debe comunicarse, Doctor.

John se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Magnussen le había indicado. Abrió uno de los compartimientos y rebuscó entre las carpetas la que mostrase en ella, el nombre de Sherlock. Al encontrarla, la extrajo, notando que era más gruesa que cualquier otra, gracias a montones de papeles en su interior. Al girarse, Magnussen se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina, invitándolo a salir del lugar sin palabra alguna.

Al salir al pasillo, no pudo esperar a comenzar a ojear el contenido de aquella carpeta, encontrando el nombre de varias escuelas y reportes a nombre de William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Bajo montones de reportes, se encontró con una hoja que contenía la información necesaria sobre Sherlock, desde el lugar de su residencia, hasta las personas que conforman su familia, de la que sin duda sobresalía el nombre de Mycroft Holmes. Cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la enfermería, escuchó la voz de un par de chicas que parecían estar discutiendo. Cerró la carpeta con los archivos y se dirigió a donde provenía el escándalo.

— ¡No puedo creer que no me lo hubieras dicho antes, Irene! — Exclamó Molly, buscando entre los laboratorios a su amigo. — Te juro que si le pasa algo, jamás te lo perdonare.

— No creí que fuera necesario decirlo, Molly. Sabes que Sherlock también es mi amigo, y obviamente tampoco quiero que le pase nada.

Cuando el nombre de Sherlock llegó a sus oídos, todas las alertas en la cabeza de John se encendieron de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre con Sherlock?! — Preguntó rápidamente, asustando a las chicas que estaba distraídas y no lo habían escuchado acercarse.

Molly se quedó en silencio, mientras que Irene lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y desconfiados.

— No le ocurre nada — Replicó Irene, cruzándose de brazos y rehuyendo la mirada.

— ¡Irene le dijo que era un Alfa, pero no es verdad! — Espetó Molly, su voz temblaba y parecía querer romper a llorar. — No lo encuentro por ninguna parte y estoy preocupada por él.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¿Acaso no se siente bien, Sherly? — Preguntó Jim, masturbando con lentitud a Sherlock, quien gemía contra su hombro y se aferraba a su camisa con ambas manos.

La pequeña polla de Sherlock comenzaba a gotear insistentemente mientras chillaba una y otra vez. Sentía sus piernas como gelatina, mientras Sebastian frotaba su dura y gruesa polla contra la parte trasera de su pantalón, tomando las delgadas caderas de Sherlock como punto de apoyo para moverse hacia adelante y atrás, en busca de más fricción.

— ¿No es así, Sherly? — Insistió Jim, girando un poco su mano alrededor del glande de Sherlock, quien no pudo evitar chillar con fuerza.

— S-sí… — Admitió temblorosamente. Sentía que la piel bajo su ropa ardía, y la horrible necesidad de que Jim continuase tocándolo. Tenía miedo, todo había pasado tan rápido. Un momento había estado aprisionado contra la pared, rogando porque lo dejasen ir, y al siguiente, pedía que Jim lo tocase. Sebastian lo había apartado de la puerta y había doblado contra uno de los lavamanos en los que anteriormente Jim se había recargado, dejando a Sherlock que se apoyase contra él.

— Puede sentirse mucho mejor, virgen — Gruñó Sebastian, embistiendo una y otra vez contra el cuerpo de Sherlock.

— Hngh… ¡ah! ¿C-cómo? — Preguntó Sherlock con un hilo de voz, mientras sentía que estaba a nada de correrse en la mano de Jim, quien simplemente había aumentado la presión y velocidad con que lo masturbaba.

Sebastian se apartó un poco, notando el desastre que había hecho de los pantalones de Sherlock, cubiertos de su líquido pre-seminal. Tomó los bordes de su pantalón y los bajó con un solo movimiento, llevándose también la ropa interior, que fue a parar a los tobillos de Sherlock.

— Puedes tener mi polla dentro de ti — Susurró, apretando con fuerza las nalgas de Sherlock, quien ahogó un gemido en el hombro de Jim. — Puedo follarte hasta anudarte, ¿te gustaría eso, virgen? ¿Te gustaría tener mi nudo dentro de tu culo?

— ¡Sí! — Chilló Sherlock cuando sintió que sus nalgas fueron separadas y el calor que irradiaba de la polla de Sebastian se hacía sentir en su sensible y sudada piel. Un par de movimientos erráticos más por parte de Jim, y el orgasmo invadió su ser, obligándolo a gritar con un hilo de voz, una y otra vez mientras se corría en la mano de Jim y cerraba sus manos con fuerza en su camisa, empujándose a su vez contra la dura y palpitante polla de Sebastian, buscando desesperadamente tenerla dentro de él.

Todos sus sentidos se nublaron, cada sonido se convirtió en un chirrido y un fuerte dolor lo hizo chillar con fuerza.


	5. Chapter 5

El insistente dolor lo hizo volver a la realidad por un momento, sintiendo cómo unas suaves manos le envolvían con cuidado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la necesidad de mirar en dirección a donde una fuerte respiración resonaba en sus oídos.

— ¡Bastardo! — Gritaba una y otra vez la voz a su izquierda.

Era John, Sherlock lo sabía, aún en su estado de estupefacción e inconsciencia, reconocía su voz. Firme e imponente, perfecta para dar órdenes y hacer temblar a aquel que osase a desobedecer una de sus firmes ordenes.

La imagen frente a sus ojos era borrosa, apenas un par de manchones moviéndose en distintas direcciones. La sombra más compacta era sin duda la de John, pero si él estaba alejado de él, ¿Quién era quien lo sostenía en sus brazos? En un momento de conciencia, sintió las mismas manos que tiraban de su ropa hacía arriba, cubriéndolo del frío piso a su alrededor. Su cuerpo le dolía y le aterraba el no saber el por qué de aquel dolor.

— Todo va a estar bien, Sherlock… — Susurraba una dulce y quebrada voz sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos una vez que había cubierto su cuerpo.

Esa debe ser Molly, pensó. Irene jamás sería tan gentil con él.

— ¡Paré! ¡Ya! — Gritó una tercera voz, esa sin dudas era Irene.

Dos quejidos se escucharon en ese momento, uno a su derecha y otro a la izquierda. El que provenía de la derecha sin duda era emitido por la desagradable boca de Moriarty, quien con el simple sonido que hacía, daba a entender que había sido herido, no demasiado fuerte sin embargo. Quizá Irene; la perfecta oportunidad para desquitarse con aquel idiota.

Un último gruñido se hizo escuchar, esta vez proveniente del lado izquierdo.

John… John…

Y la conciencia lo abandonó por completo.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— Sherlock — Llamó otra voz, una que definitivamente no estaba contento de oír. — Sherlock, sé que estás despierto, contéstame.

Sus ojos se adaptaron poco a poco a la luz de la habitación. Intentó erguirse sobre la cama a la que había sido trasladado, pero el dolor se lo impidió rotundamente.

— ¡Ah! — Se quejó, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. — ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó, volviendo a retomar la posición anterior.

— ¿Amnesia a tan corta edad, querido hermano? — Inquirió Mycroft, haciendo girar su sombrilla entre sus pies.

No hubo más respuesta que un gruñido de dolor por parte de Sherlock y un resoplido por parte de Mycroft.

— ¿Dónde está el Doctor John? — Balbuceó, sintiéndose mareado.

— Oh, el Doctor Watson se ha metido en un gran problema — Informó sin mayor importancia. — Parece que no tuvo en cuenta que Sebastian Moran es un menor de edad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

— Su padre se encargó de llevarlo al hospital, pero claramente su conducta y actos no quedaran impunes.

— No el idiota de Sebastian — Gruñó — Me refiero al Doctor John, ¿qué ha pasado con él?

— El Detective Inspector Lestrade de New Scotland Yard se está haciendo cargo de él, no hay de qué preocuparse, Sherlock. Afortunadamente, las cosas no pasaron a mayores, pero pediré tu pronto cambio de instituto.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos. ¿Por qué demonios debía ser cambiado a otro instituto? En el que estaba había logrado arreglárselas sin muchos problemas. Pero ciertamente el cambio de instituto era lo último que le importaba en ese momento. John había sido arrestado, y no sabía exactamente el por qué.

Mycroft suspiró largamente, poniéndose de pie.

— Estuvieron a punto de abusar sexualmente de ti, Sherlock — Informó con cierto pesar en su voz. — Dos Alfas, Sherlock. DOS.

La sangre de Sherlock se congeló por completo. Ahora lo recordaba todo, no con la exactitud con la que le habría gustado, pero si lo necesario para saber lo que había estado pasando en el baño de hombres.

— Las acciones del Doctor Watson son agradecidas, pero no se puede pasar por alto el hecho de que, en un ataque de ira, casi asesina a un menor de edad.

— Él… ¿él lo impidió? — Balbuceó Sherlock, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. No comprendía el por qué no lo creía después de haber visto la reacción que había tenido con aquel Alfa.

— Sí, pero aunque el resultado fue bueno para ti, Sebastian Moran estará internado en el hospital hasta que se recuperé completamente. Es una fortuna que sea un Alfa, pues el cuerpo de un Omega no habría sido capaz de soportar aquel ataque.

La boca de Sherlock se resecó. Intento mover su brazo y una nueva punzada de dolor lo obligó a proferir un quejido. Recordaba haber caído al suelo, algo pesado parecía haber chocado contra él, y sin tener el control suficiente en sus débiles piernas, había caído sobre su brazo. Recordaba vagamente escuchar que Irene le gritaba algo a Jim, pero no qué. Después había quejidos y la figura de John a horcajadas sobre alguien. Sebastian, pensó inmediatamente. Molly, como la tímida Omega que era, había preferido apartarse todos los Alfas a su alrededor a favor de ayudarlo a él. John se había metido en problemas por él. Había golpeado a un Alfa por protegerlo a él. ¿Pero por qué tenía que haber llegado hasta los golpes? ¿Por qué no simplemente haberlo apartado de él y llamar a alguien que se hiciese cargo de él? Un alfa protector con un Omega indefenso. Pero él está en unión con la enfermera Mary, él no debía hacer aquello con un simple Omega más, ¿o sí…?

— Tienes que sacarlo — Murmuró, observando la sábana de seda que cubría su cuerpo

— ¿Qué dices? — Replicó Mycroft, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Dije que tienes que sacar al Doctor John de ese lugar! ¡Él reaccionó así porque se preocupa por mí, de no ser por él, esos dos imbéciles habrían abusado de mí, Mycroft! — Refutó, completamente enfurecido. — Además… — Todo llegó a él como una ola incontrolable. Cada pieza comenzaba a encajar, todos esos cambios de escuela, todas las veces en que le negaban la respuesta al por qué habría de ser cambiado a un nuevo instituto si no se había metido en ningún problema. —… tú lo sabías… — Culpó en un susurró, su boca comenzaba a abrirse y su ceño se frunció al instante. — ¡¿Tú lo sabías, no es así?!

Mycroft adoptó una postura firme, pero de ninguna manera podía ocultar la tensión de su cuerpo a la mirada de su hermano menor. Ya no había por qué ocultarlo, había sido necesario que algo así de grave pasase para que Sherlock se enterase de lo que en realidad era. Mycroft suspiró profundamente, sin cambiar su expresión.

— Toda nuestra familia lo sabía, Sherlock — Declaró con voz firme. — Pero tú simplemente parecías desear algo completamente distinto, y por alguna razón no olías como un Omega, tampoco te mostrabas temeroso ante cualquier situación que implicase algo peligroso. Una vez te lo mencione, tratando de hacerlo pasar como una broma, quizá así plantaría la duda en ti y comenzarías a hacer preguntas.

— ¡Por Dios, Mycroft!, era un niño y todo el tiempo peleábamos, cómo se suponía que iba a tomar aquello como algo más que una broma. Madre y Padre siempre me trataron como un Alfa, también los vecinos, incluso Vict…

— Esa broma fue poco tiempo después de que Elizabeth alejase a Víctor de ti, Sherlock — Replicó, alzando la barbilla. — Preguntaste a nuestra madre él por qué de aquella acción, y ella tuvo que mentirte, simplemente no podía decirte que alejaban a Víctor de ti porque dos Omegas no pueden estar juntos. Ella acudió a mí y sugirió que te hiciera un comentario sobre tu olor. Extrañamente, desde esa actividad con Víctor, tu olor comenzó a hacerse notable por primera vez, y decidimos que no queríamos que alguien te confundiese al llegar y decirte que olías como un Omega, no estabas listo para eso.

Sherlock se sentía simplemente traicionado. Ahora no había confianza alguna con nadie de su familia, pero eso no le importaba. Aquello seguramente había pasado en varias ocasiones, alguien más debió comenzar a percibir un olor distinto en Sherlock y...

— Por eso fueron todos esos cambios de escuela, ¿no es así? — Inquirió en voz baja. — Alguien más lo descubrió y tomaron cartas en el asunto antes de que alguien me lo dijera…

— No había necesidad de que lo supieras Sherlock, tienes 16 años y nunca has experimentado un cambio como el de los Omegas, ni siquiera habías tenido… un celo. Y realmente comenzamos a creer que de alguna manera habías logrado controlar tu propia biología, haciendo que cualquier cosa que te identificase como un Omega desapareciera. Pero, parece que siempre que te encuentras en un gran peligro o te sientes simplemente en un lugar tranquilo, tu aroma decide aparecer. — Suspiró largamente y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de la cama de Sherlock. — Puedo arreglar esto, Sherlock. Debido a que has tenido un pre-celo, y has estado en un grave peligro, necesitaremos cambiarte de instituto y empezar desde cero, te conseguiré supresores y no volverá a pasar esto. Podrás hacerte pasar por un Alfa y nadie jamás dudará que lo seas.

Aquellas palabras, lejos de tranquilizarlo, hicieron hervir la sangre de Sherlock. Mentirle había sido una cosa, pero querer seguir haciendo creer que él era un Alfa no podía aceptarlo, no ahora que sabía sobre su verdadera biología y lo mucho que quería aprender sobre ella, lo mucho que quería acercarse a John y...

— No… — Murmuró.

— ¿No? — Replicó Mycroft, incrédulo. — Esto me hace sentir pésimo y culpable, Sherlock y sé que cometí un error al no decirte lo que pasaba, te habría ahorrado toda esa soledad, podrías haber hecho muchas cosas, como los demás, podrías…

— ¡No, Mycroft! — Gritó, moviendo sin querer su brazo y teniendo que ahogar un quejido — Nunca he querido ser como los demás, los demás son aburridos e idiotas… — Guardó silencio por un momento, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir —… quiero… quiero saber lo que soy, sentir lo que soy, Mycroft. No quiero supresores, ni quiero abandonar la escuela en la que estoy.

Mycroft asintió suavemente, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Sherlock quería, y él ciertamente no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sherlock era joven, quería que viviera y tuviera la oportunidad que él nunca tuvo.

— Está bien… — Concedió. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero la voz de su hermano interrumpió su salida.

— Aún no he dicho que te perdono, Gordo

Mycroft suspiró y cerró los ojos. Aquello aún no terminaba, por supuesto que Sherlock no lo dejaría pasar. ¿Qué pediría esta vez?, ¿un nuevo microscopio?, ¿pediría tener su propio laboratorio en casa? Se giró y encaró de nueva cuenta a Sherlock.

— No tendrás químicos peligr…

— Haz que lo liberen — Interrumpió, sagaz. — Ya.

Mycroft suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes, Sherlock. No puedo meterme entre asuntos de la ley. Además, no fue sólo una pelea, Sherlock. Hirió gravemente a un menor de edad.

— ¡Él se lo merecía! — Refutó — ¡Trató de abusar de mí, Mycroft!, ¿es que acaso eso no te importa? El Doctor John sólo trató de ayudarme, jamás lastimaría a nadie.

— Eso no lo puedes saber, Sherlock. Que sea un Doctor no significa que sea una buena persona. Él es un Alfa, y al igual que cualquier otro Alfa, su instinto lo dominó.

— ¡¿Entonces debo dudar de todo soldado que es reclutado para luchar por el país, Mycroft?! ¿Es que acaso la reina simplemente toma a un puñado de Alfas y los manda al campo de guerra porque sabe que la brutalidad que se vive en esos lugares es capaz de ser soportada por cualquier Alfa? Porque sí, Mycroft, el Doctor John no es un simple doctor, él es un médico militar, yo lo vi en su persona, y sabes que nunca me equivoco.

Mycroft guardó silencio durante el discurso de Sherlock, no estando sorprendido por lo que Sherlock le acababa de decir sobre el Doctor Watson, pues él estaba seguro de que los dotes de deducción y observación de su hermano, siempre eran acertados.

— Vete… — Exigió Sherlock al notar que su hermano no cedería. — Dile a Madre que no quiero ver absolutamente a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

Mycroft no replicó absolutamente nada. Giró sobre sus pies y salió de la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta ser cerrada y las escaleras crujir al ser pisadas por Mycroft, Sherlock se permitió suspirar largamente. Había muchas dudas en él, pero también había una sonrisa. No sabía por qué es que saber que John lo había protegido le generaba cierta alegría. Había estado mal, él lo sabía de sobra, ¿pero qué demonios?, mentiría si dijera que aquello no lo hacía sentir tremendamente bien. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por él, y John, El Doctor John, un Alfa en unión, sí que lo hacía. Haría lo que fuese necesario para que John fuese liberado.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¿Gregory? — Llamó Mycroft, observando las calles de Londres atreves de la ventana de uno de los tantos autos negros y elegantes que tenía a su disposición.

— Hola, Myc. Te escucho algo apagado, ¿todo bien? — Replicó la voz al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Sherlock está bien?

Mycroft suspiró, no pudiendo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó la voz de Greg. Nunca creyó que un Beta tendría tanta influencia en él. Hacía tiempo que se habían conocido, gracias a Sherlock, por supuesto. Y aunque la situación que hizo que se conocieran no fue una muy buena, agradecía haber conocido a Gregory Lestrade.

— Él está bien, gracias por preguntar… — Suspiró una vez más y después de haberlo meditado en el camino hacía Scotland Yard, lo dijo: — Necesito que dejes ir a John Hamish Watson.


	6. Chapter 6

— No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, John — Reclamó Mary al otro lado de la línea. — 10 años, John. ¡10! — Exclamó. — Hemos estado juntos desde hace diez años y nunca te habías comportado de esa manera. ¡Estuviste en el ejército, John!

John se frotó el rostro con su mano libre, sintiendo el insistente dolor en sus nudillos vendados. Él mismo estaba al tanto del error que había cometido, pero simplemente no sabía cómo es que todo había pasado. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y el coraje. Todo a su alrededor había desparecido en el momento en el que había escuchado aquellos ruidos provenientes del baño de hombres.

La puerta había parecido de algún material sumamente frágil, pues tan pronto como la había tocado, la puerta se había estampado contra la pared del interior del baño. La imagen frente a él no hizo más que lograr que su sangre hirviese. Aquel desagradable Alfa estaba tras Sherlock, sujetándolo por la cadera mientras restregaba su falo contra la parte más intima de Sherlock, y él simplemente parecía tan perdido, gimiendo y hasta cierto punto sollozando.

No había podido evitarlo, ya no había paso atrás. En cuestión de segundos y frente a la aterrorizada mirada de Jim, John se había abalanzado contra Sebastian, tirándolo fácilmente al suelo, no percatándose siquiera de que tras su acción, Sherlock había terminado en el suelo, justo a sus espaldas. Sabía que Jim lo miraba, podía sentir su mirada llena de terror clavada en su espalda y la adrenalina e ira, fluían en su interior como la sangre misma.

Oh, y qué bien se había sentido el primer contacto de sus nudillos contra los labios de aquel ser despreciable. La carne se abrió bajo su propia piel, y el primer brote de sangre emergió de aquella repugnante boca que seguramente había tocado la suave y pálida piel de Sherlock. No podía soportarlo, no quería siquiera pensar que aquellos labios que recibían un tercer impacto habían probado esa piel que parecía tan prohibida para cualquier ser viviente, incluso existente o por existir.

La ira había incrementado en él cuando había notado una sonrisa en Sebastian, una igual de asquerosa que toda acción que hubiese hecho en toda su corta vida. Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Había atendido al jodido bastardo un par de días atrás. Un par de quemaduras en el laboratorio de química, esa había sido la excusa del daño en su mano, pero John no había creído absolutamente nada. Había conocido a Alfas como él en el ejército, y mentiría si negase que aquellos sujetos le repugnaban hasta el extremo de quererse mantener lejos de ellos en las formaciones. Todos ellos eran una escoria, y no se arrepentía de decirse mentalmente, que le harían un favor al mundo si no regresaban a sus hogares. Había escuchado muchas cosas en Afganistán, y ninguna de ellas había sido agradable. Aquellos grupos de Alfas se unían bajo sus tiendas por las noches, a la luz de sus linternas y contaban la asquerosa manera en que varios de ellos había reclamado a docenas de Omegas en celo.

Desde el momento en el que John lo había visto entrar por la puerta de la enfermería, había sentido un autentico rechazo hacia su persona, y sólo lo había ayudado por ser fiel a su profesión. Pero en ese momento… en ese momento no había títulos en medicina, ni doctorados que los hiciesen sentir orgulloso bajo los halagos de sus superiores; en ese momento sólo había odio y una inmensa satisfacción al sentir que podía desaparecer a esa basura del mundo con sus propias manos, las mismas que comenzaban a arder al golpear los pómulos bañados en sangre frente a él.

Sabía que estaba hablando, sentía cómo sus labios se movían pero no era capaz de entender las palabras que decía, si es que en realidad eran palabras y no gritos de ira reprimida por tanto años. Por un momento, había sido consciente de que todo sonido que salía de los rosados labios de Sherlock había cesado, y sintió miedo de que el Omega lo viese de aquella manera, dejándose dominar por su bilogía, pero no le importaba, él seguía estrellando sus puños contra el rostro bañado en sangre de Sebastian. Sabía que él mismo había dejado de ser un Alfa en control para convertirse en el animal salvaje que era y que debía cuidar lo que era de su interés.

Unas femeninas y pequeñas manos se habían cerrado en torno a los tensos músculos de su brazo y habían tratado de apartarlo e interrumpir su tarea, pero él no cedería, no lo haría. Ése bastardo había estado a punto de violar a un Omega, a Sherlock, a SU Sherlock… Nadie podía tocar lo que le pertenecía.

— ¡John Hamish Watson, juro que si me estás ignorando! — Exclamó Mary, estando harta de que aquellos episodios de completo silencio se prolongasen por tanto tiempo y en tan constantes ocasiones.

— ¡Está bien, Mary! — Gritó John, apretando el teléfono en su mano. — ¡¿Perdí el maldito control, eso es lo que quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Quieres que te diga que golpee a un menor de edad porque estaba a punto de violar a un estudiante que había entrado en un semi-celo en pleno baño de la escuela?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

Estaba harto, Mary no era nadie para reclamarle lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. No era un jodido crío que no era capaz de diferenciar lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal. ¡Por el amor de Dios, tenía 40 años, por supuesto que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía! Había tratado de ser amable con ella después de la pérdida de su bebé, pues ciertamente no se sentía con ánimos de cargar en su conciencia con la muerte de la mujer que alguna vez le había llenado de alegrías. Pero un poco de compasión no significaba que debía soportar que le hablase de aquella manera.

Pensó en decirlo, Mary y él eran personas adultas y maduras. Ella debería saber que las cosas se estaban yendo al demonio desde hacía bastante tiempo y que ciertamente ya no había nada que los debiese mantener unidos. Su madre había estado unida a su padre toda su vida, era una unión bella y dulce, y él quería eso para él. Una familia, una esposa, una vida común y feliz como la de muchos, pero con Mary aquello no pasaría. Había algo que debía agradecerle a Mary, y ese algo era que le insistiese hasta el cansancio que no se uniesen, pues gracias a eso, él podía simplemente marcharse y pasar lo que quedaba de su vida con alguien más, fuese un Omega o un Beta, su bilogía no importaría.

— Mary, quiero…

— ¡John Watson! — Interrumpió un hombre de cabello cano que se dirigía hacia él.

— Volveré a hablar contigo cuando me lo permitan — Dijo a Mary antes de colgar el teléfono. — ¿Qué ocurre oficial? — Agregó, mirando en dirección al hombre que se había plantado frente a él.

El hombre lo miró seriamente de pies a cabeza, observando detenidamente sus manos vendadas y las pequeñas manchas de sangre que sobrepasaban la tela.

— Puedes salir — Informó sin más. — Pasa a la oficina de la izquierda, al final del pasillo. Se te entregarán tus pertenencias y firmarás un par de papeles — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de regreso a otra de las oficinas.

— ¡Esperé! — Espetó John, dudando si debía tomarlo por el brazo para detenerlo, pero al final lo hizo. — No lo entiendo — Dijo, una vez que el hombre volvía a encararlo.

— Escucha, amigo — Comenzó el hombre — alguien abogó por ti y consiguió que salieras sin ningún cargo. Limítate a asentir, ¿de acuerdo?

John parpadeó una y otra vez, incrédulo. Aquello debía ser un sueño. Estuvo a punto de asesinar a alguien, no podía simplemente salir como así.

— Pero… golpee a alguien, y casi…

El hombre lo silenció inmediatamente.

— Oye, sé perfectamente por qué estás aquí, y será mejor que nadie más te escuché si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión. — Y sin más, el hombre volvió a marcharse.

John asintió a la nada. Debía ser su día de suerte, porque sinceramente ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de pasar lo que le quedaba de vida en aquel lugar. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde el hombre le había indicado, y al cruzar la puerta se encontró con un rostro no muy familiar, pero que sin duda había visto con anterioridad, aunque obviamente la carne y hueso no se compara a la tinta y el papel.

— Doctor Watson — Saludó el hombre con un ligero asentimiento.

El hombre era claramente más alto que él, vestía un traje impecable de tres piezas y sin duda todo en él gritaba Alfa con mucho poder.

— Mycroft Holmes — Se presentó, extendiéndole una mano enguantada.

John estrechó su mano con torpeza, no terminando de comprender qué diablos hacía el hermano de Sherlock Holmes en ese lugar. Había la posibilidad de recibir un gracias, pero aparte de eso, no veía otra razón.

— Firmé aquí, Señor Holmes — Pidió una mujer de cabellos rubios sentada tras un escritorio.

Mycroft tomó el bolígrafo que le fue ofrecido y con un elegante movimiento, dejo su firma en tinta fresca sobre el papel en el escritorio. Se giró en dirección a John y le ofreció el bolígrafo.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — Preguntó, intercambiando miradas con Mycroft y la mujer rubia.

La mujer suspiró, como si realmente estuviese cansada de estar ahí.

— Al firmar este papel, el Señor Holmes aquí presente, se hace responsable de toda acción que usted llevé a cabo fuera de prisión. Si en cualquier momento usted decide cometer un crimen, el Señor Holmes tendrá que responder por usted, lo que claramente acarrearía problemas para él, pero confió en que debe usted debe ser una persona de confianza, ya que no cualquier decide tomar responsabilidad de los actos de alguien más que pisa este lugar.

John se giró a mirar a Mycroft, esperando que de algún lugar, alguien saliese con una cámara y le dijera que era una broma para algún programa de televisión famoso. Pero lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento firme por parte de Mycroft.

— De acuerdo

John firmó el papel frente a él, no estando seguro de que aquello fuese lo correcto, pero por el momento, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviese lejos de ese lugar, era estupendo. Mycroft abandonó la oficina tan pronto como John terminó de firmar. El par de cosas que le habían sido confiscados a John, le fueron devueltas y caminó a lo largo del pasillo repleto de oficinas con oficiales obviamente enfrascados en sus deberes.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer, ¿sabes? — Comentó alguien a sus espaldas.

John se giró, encarando al mismo hombre de cabello cano que había visto hacía un par de minutos.

— ¿Disculpé? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Mycroft — Aclaró. — Salvaste a su hermano de ser… bueno, tú sabes… — Agregó, rehuyendo la mirada.

— Sí, pero casi asesino a alguien más en el proceso — Replicó, sintiéndose culpable esta vez. — Debería pagar por lo que hice.

— Oh, venga. En realidad le estabas haciendo un favor al mundo. Ese tipo de jóvenes no sirven para nada — Dijo, desestimando el tema con un gesto de su mano.

— Como sea, no hay nada que agradecer. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera habría intervenido en algo así.

— Claro.

Y sin más, el hombre volvió a marcharse.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Las calles de Londres estaban frías. Ya había oscurecido para la hora en que John había salido de Scotland Yard. Había estado pensando seriamente lo que había considerado mientras hablaba con Mary. Habría tomado un taxi y llegado a casa lo antes posible, pero necesitaba un poco de aire.

Mary había estado ahí para él cuando los problemas con su hermana habían empeorado hasta el punto en el que no había tenido más opción que internarla en una clínica de rehabilitación, pero sabía que cuando las cosas mejorasen, Harry se lo agradecería, o por lo menos consideraría seguir dirigiéndole la palabra. No podía negar que su relación con ella, al igual que todas, había tenido sus altibajos, pero definitivamente todo se había derrumbado cuando había descubierto que Mary no era quién solía decir. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera se llamaba Mary! Pero él la había vuelto a aceptar sin reclamar nada.

Había estado pensando en ello cuando notó que un auto negro lo había estado siguiendo desde que había salido de Scotland Yard, pero no le había prestado mucha atención. Si alguien buscase secuestrarlo, claramente lo habrían hecho desde hacía más de una hora, así que cualquiera que fuese el motivo de la persona en ese auto, no debía ser de mayor importancia. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, se quedó de pie en medio de la acera y notó de inmediato que el auto tras él se detuvo. Se giró y una de las puertas del auto se abrió, esperó a que alguien emergiese de él, pero no hubo nada. Miró al conductor, quien asintió con la cabeza. John suspiró, tomando aquello como una invitación a subir al auto.

En el interior, Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes lo esperaban. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando observó a Sherlock y la escayola en su brazo. Se sintió mal al saber que aquello lo había causado él y su ira descontrolada. Sherlock tenía la mirada fija en la ventana contraria, pero John podía notar que había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Sherlock… — Llamó Mycroft con tono serio, como si pensase reprenderlo por alguna travesura, como cuando rompes los vidrios en la ventana de tus vecinos y te ves obligado a responder por tus actos o por lo menos disculparte.

Sherlock se giró, permitiéndole a John ver sus hermosos ojos que lucían de un bello verde pálido. Se removió un poco en su asiento y bajó la mirada, mirando la escayola en su brazo.

— Gracias — Susurró.

John negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

— No hay nada que agradecer, ¿de acuerdo? — Aclaró, apartando rápidamente la mirada de la persona de Sherlock para posarla en Mycroft. — Yo sólo… sólo actúe como… — ¿cómo cualquiera?, 'cualquiera no habría matado a un menor de edad, John' —… olvídenlo, sólo trate de evitar que ese tipo de actos se repitieran.

— Es curioso, ¿sabe? — Replicó Mycroft. — Cualquiera creería que usted actuó como un Alfa que busca reclamar a un Omega.

Algo en el interior de John se retorció ante aquellas palabras. Quería pensar que aquello era absurdo, pero si lo pensaba más detalladamente, la idea de que alguien más reclamase a Sherlock, le hacía enfurecer. De reojo, observó como el color en las mejillas de Sherlock se había intensificado, pero había vuelto a rehuir la mirada en dirección a la ventana.

— En lo absoluto — Se apresuró a decir, y para su sorpresa, pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensó. — Yo soy un Alfa en unión, y respeto a mi mujer. Además, Sherlock es sólo un niño, y claramente no podría verlo como algo más.

Sherlock rodeó su brazo herido con su mano, como si se sintiese expuesto y de aquella manera nadie se percatase de que seguía ahí. John se vio a sí mismo deseando poderlo abrazar y decirle lo mucho que desearía que se hubiesen conocido en otro tiempo, en el que claramente él no sería el triple de edad mayor que él. Así, quizá, sólo quizá, no habría nada que le impidiese reclamarlo como suyo, como SU OMEGA, el Omega más hermoso y tímido que había conocido en toda su vida.

— Me da cierta paz saber eso, Doctor — Apuntó Mycroft, recargándose en su asiento. — Todo el mundo sabe que un Alfa sin unión y un Omega en las mismas condiciones, puede ser motivo de muchos problemas, en especial cuando se tiene un celo de por medio.

Sherlock sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Mycroft?, ¿por qué hablaba sobre aquello, y exactamente en frente de John? Él era un Alfa en unión, y acaba de dejar muy en claro que jamás llegaría a tener ningún tipo de interés por él. Aquello le había dolido más de lo que le habría gustado admitir, pero a fin de cuentas esa era la realidad. Además, ¿qué le había hecho creer que John se fijaría en él? Él había visto Omegas mucho mejores que él, no sólo mejores, sino incluso hermosos. ¿A quién le importaría reclamar a un Omega como él?

— Estoy perfectamente al tanto de eso, Sr. Holmes, y si me lo permite y a modo de agradecimiento, me gustaría poder tomarme el atrevimiento de vigilar a Sherlock durante mi estadía en el instituto. Sé que todo esto es nuevo para él y… de alguna forma lo apreció como al hijo que nunca tuve, y no quiero que le pasé nada. No si puedo evitarlo. Además, teniendo en cuenta que la herida de Sherlock ha sido por culpa mía, quiero hacerme cargo de que mejoré lo antes posible para que siga con sus estudios.

Mycroft alzó la barbilla con superioridad. Giró su paraguas entre sus pies y sonrió de lado.

— En verdad se lo agradecería — Dijo para sorpresa de Sherlock y John.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock había estado mirando a John y a sus nudillos desde que Mycroft había aceptado la oferta del Doctor John, y ciertamente el calor en su interior se estaba sintiendo realmente agradable. Iba a poder pasar más tiempo con John, sólo en la enfermería, pero con eso bastaba. Además, no necesitaba de excusas para ir a verlo, la escayola en su brazo era el pase al lugar.

John se movió en su asiento, buscando salir del auto lo antes posible. El interior del lugar había comenzado a sentirse realmente caliente, y el aroma de Sherlock inundaba su nariz cada que deseaba tomar un poco de aire. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal resequedad en su garganta y la mirada penetrante de Mycroft no ayudaba mucho para que se sintiese mejor.

El auto se detuvo escasos minutos después y John agradeció a cualquier deidad existente. Se despidió de Mycroft con un asentimiento y lo único que recibió de Sherlock, fue una tímida sonrisa que hizo arder su interior. Tan pronto como pisó la acera, el auto tras él continuó con su camino. Guió su mirada en dirección a la puerta de su hogar, y lo que vio no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

'Por supuesto', pensó, 'él siempre debe saberlo todo'. Cruzó la calle y rodeó el auto gris que estaba estacionado frente a su casa. No le molestaba tanto el hecho de que le imbécil de David estuviese en su hogar, sino el hecho de que no podría tratar el tema que deseaba con Mary tan pronto como cruzase la puerta.

Con un largo suspiro y resignación, adoptó su postura militar y se adentró al lugar. La sala de estar estaba vacía. 'La cocina', pensó. Deberían estar demasiado ocupados para no notar que la puerta de su hogar había sido abierta. Al adentrarse a la cocina, para cierto alivio de su parte, estaba Mary y David, uno frente al otro.

— ¡John! — Espetó Mary en sorpresa, levantándose de inmediato y acercándose a él. Recibirlo con un abrazo era lo más apropiado después de la discusión que había tenido.

John posó sus manos al frente, deteniendo su abrazo mientras David miraba a ambos. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Mary, John simplemente se inclinó un poco y depositó un beso en su mejilla, percatándose de que David se giró al frente para no ver dicha acción. 'Cabrón', pensó, riendo mentalmente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Inquirió Mary, tomando y observando con preocupación los nudillos vendados de su esposo.

— No quiero hablar de ello en este momento, Mary — Replicó, apartando sus manos de entre las de Mary. Nunca había reaccionado de aquella manera, pero ahora simplemente no deseaba mayor contacto con ella.

— Venga, John. Todos cometemos errores, no te detengas por mí, puedes hablar con Mary sobre ello — Apuntó David, posando una mano en el hombro de John.

John se apartó bruscamente y lo miró con sumo desprecio. Que no hubiese reclamado nada en aquel día, no significaba que las cosas entre ellos estuviesen bien. Y David debería saber de sobra que lo quería fuera de su hogar en ese mismo instante.

— NO. ME. TOQUES. — Advirtió con voz firme. Apartó a Mary de enfrente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la segunda planta.

'Qué diablos le pasa', escuchó John a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoró por completo. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Mary. Se adentró al cuarto de baño y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Las facciones en su rostro delataban su cansancio y aunque no lo había notado, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Respiró profundo un par de veces y logró tranquilizarse. Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la ducha.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¿Qué fue eso, Mycroft? — Inquirió Sherlock, sentándose en el lugar en el que anteriormente había estado John. El fuerte e insistente aroma de John seguía en el lugar y sabía que jamás podría tener suficiente de él como para hartarse.

— Eso, Sherlock, fue una advertencia — Informó sin interés.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. No podía creer que fuera a tener esa conversación con su hermano mayor. Por Dios, si hacerlo con su madre era vergonzoso, con Mycroft lo sería aún más.

— Por Dios, no necesito que estés cuidando de mí todo el tiempo — Gruñó. — En todo caso, deberías haberte preocupado por mí cuando decidiste mantenerte callado en lugar de decirme que era un Omega.

Mycroft guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras. Sherlock tenía razón, podrían haberse ahorrado esa plática y los recientes hechos, si desde un principio le hubiesen dicho la verdad. Pero las cosas estaban hechas, y lo único que podía hacer ahora, era darle un poco de razón a su hermano menor, después de todo, Sherlock era un adolescente inteligente, por supuesto que tendría el suficiente control sobre la situación. Suspiró largamente y por primera vez en el camino a casa, miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

— Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Sherlock, lo sabes… — Comenzó, entrelazando sus dedos —… y siempre lo haré. Si he hecho ese comentario frente al Doctor Watson, es porque tengo mis motivos. Un informe detallado del Doctor Watson confirmó mis sospechas, y aunque él asegura ser un Alfa en unión, miente. Es cierto que tiene una mujer, Mary Elizabeth Morstan, según el más reciente documento, pero no hay una unión entre ellos más que una de matrimonio, la cual no tiene mucho significado más que para parejas Betas.

Sherlock mentiría si dijese que no deseaba poder sonreír ampliamente en ese momento. John Watson era una Alfa libre, y tuvo que contener una risa al pensar en lo chistoso que eran esas palabras, haciéndole recordar una película que había visto con Adler y Molly. Sus posibilidades de tener algo más que atención por parte de John, no aumentaban, pero se mantenían y eso era suficiente. Pero la conclusión a la que llegó, lo dejó aún más desconcertado.

— Entonces… ¿por qué accediste a darle el permiso de estar cerca de mí? — Inquirió, no queriendo pensar en que Mycroft comenzaría a obligarlo a tomar supresores.

— Porque confío en su autocontrol, Sherlock. Es cierto que su reacción no ha sido una muy aplaudible, pero es comprensible por la situación que se presentó. Sin embargo, confío en que la situación no volverá a repetirse ahora que estás al tanto de lo que eres. Preferiría que te mantuvieses al lado de esa joven Alfa, la compañía de biología contraría muchas veces puede ser de mucha ayuda, siempre y cuando se trate de una fémina y ciertamente esa jovencita parece ser de confianza.

¿Adler cuidando de él?, ni en un millón de años.

— Trataré de mantenerme cerca de ella… — Concedió, aunque sabía que al final no lo haría. Molly estaría cerca de él en todo momento, y así podría llamar a Adler en caso de que otro problema se presentase, pero Sherlock haría hasta lo imposible por pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la enfermería con John.

— Sé que lo harás — Afirmó Mycroft, visualizando el hogar de sus padres a través de la ventana del auto.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

 **Lunes**

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó Molly, curiosa, como siempre. Su dedo índice trazaba una línea sobre la escayola de Sherlock, una y otra vez.

— Un poco. Supongo que no fue tanto el daño — Afirmó Sherlock, acunando su barbilla en su mano izquierda.

La clase de química estaba siendo mucho más aburrida que de costumbre y odiaba tener la atención de toda la clase en él. Pero por supuesto que había un motivo para ello. Su aroma llenaba por completo el lugar, y parecía que todos los del salón jamás habían olido a un Omega. Su mirada se fijaba constantemente en el reloj dentro del aula, pues no había nada que desease más que salir e ir directamente a la enfermería a ver a John.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer pizza cuando terminé la clase? — Preguntó Molly, sonriendo.

Sherlock suspiró largamente. No quería lastimar a Molly con sus palabras, pero tampoco podía hacerle creer que por ser un Omega, debían estar juntos todo el tiempo. Está bien, Molly lo había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que debía ser reciproco todo el tiempo. Ella era una buena chica y se preocupaba por ella, tanto que una vez lo había defendido del idiota y abusivo de Jim, claro que Adler tuvo más que ver en ese tema que Sherlock.

— Molly… — Comenzó, mirándola a los ojos —… en verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero que ambos seamos Omegas no significa que debamos ir a todas partes juntos, ¿de acuerdo? — Aclaró de la manera más suave que podía.

Molly sonrió y asintió. Se volvió al frente y continuó con los apuntes de su libreta. Sherlock agradeció que Molly comprendiese el punto de sus palabras y se permitió sonreírle a su amiga.

El reloj marcó la hora esperada y Sherlock fue el primero en abandonar la clase. Jamás había estado tan entusiasmado de ir a la enfermería, pero por supuesto, y una vez más, todo había cambiado desde que llegó John.

De camino a la enfermería, se preguntaba qué ropa estaría usando John en ese día. Había llegado al instituto 1 hora antes de que las clases comenzasen, sólo para ver a John llegar. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde pensando en él, y una vez más se había permitido explorar su cuerpo sin el temor de pensar que se estaba tocando mientras imaginaba que cierto Doctor Alfa estaba con él. Esta vez, las manos habían sido remplazadas por los labios de John, deslizándose por su piel mientras lo tomaba por la cintura. No había sido el brusco agarre que Sebastian había empleado en él, pero la fuerza y presión sobre su piel se hacía sentir como algo suficiente y a la vez tan poco. Se había permitido jugar con los pequeños botones de sus pezones y sin duda se había avergonzado de los sonidos que emergían de su boca, pero no podía importarle menos. Mientras se tocaba, había estado pensando si a John le gustarían los sonidos que hacía. Quizás estaría demasiado apenado por ellos y cubriría su boca; sí, definitivamente eso pasaría.

Había estado tan perdido en el recuerdo de lo que había sido el magnífico placer que recorría su cuerpo, que no se percató de que estaba a sólo un par de pasos de la puerta en la enfermería. Una agradable calidez se instaló en su vientre y no pudo evitar pensar en las mariposas que Molly le había mencionado una vez.

Ahí estaba John…, sonriendo ampliamente cuando lo vio entrar.

— Espero que esta vez no haya ningún Alfa persiguiéndote — Comentó con una cálida sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Sherlock se sonrojaron adorablemente. Casi había olvidado que por ese motivo había terminado conociéndolo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

— No exactamente — Declaró.

John rio quedamente.

— ¿Vienes a…? — Aventuró, fijando su mirada en la escayola que usaba Sherlock.

— Oh, sí. Claro… — Afirmó, casi olvidándose de que llevaba aquella molesta cosa en su brazo.

— Toma asiento en la camilla, en seguida le echaré un vistazo — Informó, dedicándole otra sonrisa.

Sherlock lo hizo, cerrando la puerta antes de tomar asiento donde John le había indicado. John le estaba dando la espalda, reacomodando un par de cosas que había regadas en el escritorio y un par de cajas de medicamento que en realidad no sabía para qué demonios les serviría a los adolescente en esa escuela. Los ojos de Sherlock se fijaron en la firme y trabajada espalda de John, que se podía apreciar cada vez que llevaba sus brazos al frente y la bata se ceñía a su cuerpo. John no era muy alto, pero eso era recompensado con la fuerza que poseía, de aquello no le quedaba duda a Sherlock. Quería tocar su espalda, sentir los músculos trabajados que habían dejado el ejército. ¿Le dejaría John tocarlo?, ¿Le dejaría arrastrar sus uñas por todo lo largo de su piel mientras lo…?

— ¿Listo? — Inquirió John, mirándolo mientras sonreía.

Sherlock podía sentir cómo su rostro comenzaba a arder y no le quedaba duda de que la sonrisa de John se debía a que el rubor en sus mejillas era demasiado llamativo.

— Sí… — Murmuró tímidamente. Podía sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con mayor rapidez a medida que John se acercaba a él.

La camilla en la que se había sentado era lo suficientemente baja como para permitirle quedar a la estatura de John, y podía apreciar frente a él, la camiseta desabotonada bajo su clavícula, mostrando un par de vellos dorados como el oro. El aroma de John llegaba a él con mayor intensidad y la calidez en su vientre creció. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, separó sus piernas un poco, dejándolas a cada lado de la cintura de John, quien como si de una invitación se tratase, se posó entre ellas.

— Veamos… — Dijo, tomando el brazo de Sherlock para acercarlo un poco a su cuerpo. — Puede que duela un poco, pero dime si el dolor es demasiado y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock simplemente asintió, odiando tener esa escayola que le impide sentir la piel de las manos de John sobre su piel. John prosiguió a retirar poco a poco la escayola, observando que no había marca alguna en la piel de Sherlock. Retiró por completo la escayola y la deposito al lado de la camilla.

— Voy a comenzar a tocarte, ¿de acuerdo? — Preguntó.

Sherlock tragó. Cómo le gustaría que aquellas palabras tuviesen un contexto diferente. Sin decir nada, asintió. John presionó con suavidad el dorso de su brazo, y en ese momento, Sherlock se percató de que John aún usaba las vendas en sus nudillos.

— ¿Duele? — Preguntó, fijando sus ojos en los de Sherlock.

— No…

— Presionaré un poco más — Informó mientras lo hacía.

Un poco más de presión sobre la suave y cálida piel de Sherlock y John estuvo contento de notar que al parecer no había recibido mayor daño.

— Parece que todo está bien, incluso podría decir que… — Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con las ligeramente dilatadas pupilas de Sherlock.

Sherlock deslizó su brazo hasta dejarlo a su costado, no mostrando siquiera un mínimo indicio de dolor o molestia. Sabía que John lo descubriría tan pronto posase sus manos sobre él.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Rimming Alert-**

La enfermería simplemente se había quedado en completo silencio, teniendo como único sonido las respiraciones de ambos habitantes. John debería estar molesto, Sherlock simplemente no debería jugar con ese tipo de cosas, una herida no es cosa de juego, ¡¿pero qué demonios?! No había forma de que se enojase con él. Una sonrisa fue lo único que dio en respuesta.

— Dejó de doler poco después… — Declaró Sherlock en un susurro, observando detenidamente cada parte del rostro de John, desde sus profundos ojos azules, hasta los delgados y rosados labios frente a él.

— No deberías estar aquí a menos que estés en problemas o en realidad necesites de asistencia médica, Sherlock — Reprendió con suavidad.

Sherlock se inclinó un poco, tímido al rechazo pero hambriento por saber si John estaría dispuesto a ceder a los impulsos de su biología.

— ¿Quién dice que no necesito de asistencia médica? — Refutó juguetonamente.

John rio, ignorando el hecho de que debería alejarse de Sherlock lo antes posible.

— Yo te veo… — Comenzó, aventurándose a posar su mano derecha sobre el muslo de Sherlock, sintiendo la suave tela de su pantalón —… bastante saludable.

Sherlock dejó escapar un suave gemido y se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación de los dedos de John dibujando círculos sobre su muslo.

— Ve… pero no observa… — Susurró, acercándose más a John sin abrir sus ojos. Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y acarició el área un par de veces. — Siento algo extraño, aquí… — Agregó.

La respiración de John se vio aprisionada dentro de su pecho. No podía creer que estuviese siendo participe de aquel juego, y peor aún, que estuviese haciéndolo con un menor de edad, cuyo hermano, si se lo preguntaban, realmente daba miedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Sherlock? — Vino en respuesta, deslizando su mano a lo largo del muslo de Sherlock, hasta terminar cerca de su entrepierna.

Sherlock se estremeció ante aquella atención. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y los posó en John, notando que sus pupilas estaba dilatadas, su respiración había aumentado y casi podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

— Un vacío… — Declaró, rozando nuevamente la zona —… como si algo dentro de mí faltase…

Para cuando las palabras habían danzado fuera de su boca, sus labios por fin se habían encontrado con los de John. Era un roce suave de pieles cálidas y rosadas, una presión de labios sobre labios inexpertos. Sherlock fue el primero en separar sus labios para tomar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de John. Algo en el interior de John dio un vuelco y se apartó rápidamente, mirando con ojos extremadamente abiertos a Sherlock. Apartó inmediatamente su mano y se giró hacia la mesa a sus espaldas, posando sus manos sobre ella.

— ¿Lo hice mal? — Inquirió Sherlock, inocentemente.

Aquello no hizo más que alimentar el calor dentro de John. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una criatura como Sherlock fuese real? Tan inocente e inexperta, pero tan inteligente y sagaz. Respiró profundamente y se giró de nuevo, encarando a un Sherlock completamente sonrojado. Su mano seguía sobre su vientre, y la imagen lo mareó, recordando la infinidad de Omegas jóvenes que acudían a él en busca de ayuda por un embarazo a temprana edad. Imaginar a Sherlock en una situación similar lo hizo enloquecer. Para un Alfa, su Omega era lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero que su Omega estuviese preñado, era mucho más hermoso que cualquier cosa que pudiesen imaginar. Había algo incluso erótico en aquello.

— No puedes hacer esto, Sherlock — Dijo, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. — NO podemos — Corrigió. — Tú podrías… ¡Dios, Sherlock, podrías ser mi hijo!

Sherlock frunció el ceño y bajó rápidamente de la camilla. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y se plantó con firmeza frente a él.

— Lo sé, podría serlo — Concedió con rapidez —… pero no lo soy… Soy un Omega, John… tú eres un Alfa, podemos hacer esto sin importar que tú seas un par de años mayor que yo. — Tomó las manos vendadas de John y las alzó hasta la altura de sus labios, donde besó tímidamente los nudillos dañados, atrayendo de inmediato la mirada de John sobre su rostro. — Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí, John…

John tragó, deseando con cada fibra de su cuerpo poder hacer lo que Sherlock le pedía. Pero él era un hombre casado; sí, lo era, pero también era un Alfa sin unión. Decidido, apartó una de sus manos del agarre de Sherlock y posó su mano en la nuca del Omega, atrayéndolo hacia él para reclamar sus labios como había deseado hacer desde que lo había visto. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron por completo cuando sintió los dominantes y expertos labios de John sobre los suyos. Por un momento se quedó estático, pero al sentir la aterciopelada lengua de John acariciar su labio inferior, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y separar sus labios para dejar escapar un gemido que incitó a John a gruñir contra sus labios. Sintió la mano libre de John en su espalda baja y cómo lo atraía más hacia él, reclamándolo. Las manos de John eran fuertes, podía sentirlo con facilidad, y repentinamente no tenía idea de que debía hacer con sus manos, que ahora simplemente estaban aprisionadas entre sus torsos. Con timidez y tratando de imitar los movimientos de los labios de John, correspondió el beso, rozando su labio superior con la punta de su lengua. Un cosquilleo se hizo sentir en su vientre cuando pudo degustar el sabor a té en los labios de John.

Se separaron después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, notando cómo sus respiraciones eran rápidas. John podía sentir cómo sus labios ardían en desesperación por volver a besar a Sherlock, cuyos labios estaban rojos, brillantes y ligeramente separados. Sus frentes estaban unidas y compartían sus respiraciones. La enfermería se había impregnado por completo de la esencia de ambos, y era simplemente perfecto.

— Necesito saberlo, Sherlock… — Susurró, acariciando con su pulgar uno de los afilados y sonrojados pómulos del Omega —… ¿hasta qué punto quieres que esto continúe?

Las cejas de Sherlock se arquearon, haciendo lucir en su rostro una expresión de autentica inocencia y vulnerabilidad. Se relamió los labios y miró los de John.

— No… no lo sé… — Declaró. Y en realidad no lo sabía. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, pero claramente no se quejaba por ello. Estaba recibiendo más de lo que había esperado, pero todo era nuevo para él, todo era tan intenso. — Sólo… No pares… — Pidió.

Y John tomó aquello como el permiso que tanto había deseado; ese pase dorado que le permitía explorar cada rincón del joven Omega frente a él.

— Voy a hacerte mío, Sherlock — Prometió, ganándose un gemido de anticipación por parte de Sherlock ante tal promesa. — Voy a hacerte el amor aquí, lentamente y con dulzura. Después, cuando tengas mi nudo dentro de ti, te reclamaré como mío. Dolerá un poco, pero pasará, lo prometo.

— No… — Jadeó Sherlock, sintiendo que el calor en su interior había aumentado hasta el punto de sentir que ardería de adentro hacia afuera.

John lo miró, desconcertado. Quizá había dicho demasiado, quizá Sherlock simplemente no quería eso para él. Por supuesto, qué idiota había sido al creer que Sherlock desearía unirse a un Alfa viejo como él. ¡Qué ridículo! Sherlock es un adolescente, tiene toda una vida por delante. Seguramente quiera explorar el mundo, enamorarse de alguien adecuadamente y entregarse por completo a quien quiera que logré cumplir con los requisitos que él pide, porque sí, alguien como Sherlock tenía todo el derecho a exigir lo que desease, a querer que el Alfa que lo reclamé, cumpla con todos y cada uno de sus requisitos. Él no tenía nada que ofrecer; sí, era un Doctor, uno muy bueno, cabía mencionar, pero sólo eso. Además, era mucho mayor que Sherlock, los años no se detendrían para él a favor de pasar el resto de la vida de Sherlock a su lado.

— Para de pensar, es molesto — Gruñó Sherlock, dejando escuchar un tono de exasperación en su baja voz. — Dije que 'no', porque no quiero que seas gentil conmigo, John… Quiero que me tomes como si fuera cualquier Omega más.

John se permitió reír con cierto toque oscuro en aquella risa. Definitivamente podía hacer eso. De igual manera, sabía que si algo no iba bien y Sherlock le pedía que parase, él lo haría sin dudarlo. Con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Sherlock, John volvió a tomar por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los de Sherlock, esta vez, no preocupándose por tener un poco de control, pues en cuanto sus labios se encontraron, devoró el labio inferior de Sherlock, arrancando de su garganta un nuevo gemido que mandó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y terminando por intensificar la sensación en su entrepierna.

Tomó de nueva cuenta a Sherlock por la cintura y lo hizo retroceder hasta que su camino se vio interrumpido por la camilla a sus espaldas. John rio cuando Sherlock profirió un quejido. Pensó en detenerse, pero los labios de Sherlock continuaron respondiendo el beso con mayor entusiasmo. Después de un par de segundos de besos húmedos y desesperados, las manos de Sherlock, algo torpes, encontraron su camino en la parte delantera del pantalón de John, donde pudo sentir la dura polla del Alfa y el magnífico calor que emanaba de la zona. John gruñó y tomó un mechón de cabellos de Sherlock, tirando de él para que Sherlock alzase la cabeza y le ofreciese ese largo y elegante cuello, decorado con adorables lunares que le encantaría recorrer con su lengua hasta arrancar más gemidos por parte de Sherlock.

— ¡Hm-ah! — Gimoteó Sherlock cuando John lamió a lo largo de su cuello, sintiendo el pulso acelerado bajo su lengua.

Sherlock sabía tal como lo había imaginado. John había probado a muchas y muchos Omegas antes, pero nunca había probado algo tan dulce y exquisito como Sherlock y el olor en la coyuntura de su cuello y hombro, lo estaba volviendo loco; tanto, que casi se encontró a sí mismo deseando marcarlo en ese mismo instante. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol, giró a Sherlock con un rápido movimiento y lo reclinó sobre la camilla, donde rápidamente tomó su lugar al presionar su firme pecho contra la delicada espalda de Sherlock, quien gimió sonoramente cuando sintió la polla de John contra su cuerpo. La situación debería causarle miedo, pues apenas un par de horas atrás, otro Alfa había estado lo mismo, y había tenido la intención de violarlo. Pero con John era diferente, era algo que realmente deseaba y estaba más que dispuesto a entregarse a ese Alfa.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres, Sherlock? — Preguntó John, su voz era un susurro áspero y cargado de lujuria contra el oído de Sherlock. Las palabras, aunque no fuesen del todo estimulantes ahora, hacían sentir a Sherlock lo dura que se estaba poniendo su pequeña polla aprisionada contra el filo de la camilla.

— M-hm… — Afirmó, moviendo sus caderas para tener y brindar un poco de fricción.

Un gruñido ronco por parte de John fue dado en respuesta. Estaba tan duro que no dudaba en que su polla podría ser capaz de destrozar la tela que la mantenía presionada. Aquello iba a doler, él lo sabía, pero agradecía silenciosamente que Sherlock fuese un Omega, aunque al saber que no había un celo de por medio, las cosas sería aún más complicadas. Embistió contra el cuerpo de Sherlock y sujetó sus caderas posesivamente, susurrando "mío" contra el oído de Sherlock.

— Voy a reclamarte como mío, Sherlock — Repitió mientras se apartaba un poco y llevaba sus manos a la parte trasera del pantalón de Sherlock, donde tiró de la camisa hacía arriba, descubriendo su pálida y hermosa piel.

Sherlock gimió ante la sensación de sentirse vulnerable y a merced de un Alfa. Nunca le había gustado el contacto, pero en ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen las fuertes manos de John sobre su piel, dejando cardenales donde sus dedos se hundiesen para mantenerlo estable.

— ¡Hng-ahhh! — Chilló cuando sintió que la húmeda lengua de John lamía su espalda baja, haciéndolo arquearse contra él y sujetarse del filo contrario de la camilla. Al notar lo sonoro que había sido aquel sonido, hundió su rostro en la camilla y cerró sus puños sobre ella.

Cada sonido iba directo a la dolorida polla de John, quien había comenzado a plantar besos sobre la húmeda y caliente piel frente a él. Apartó sus manos de las caderas de Sherlock y las metió entre la camilla y el pecho de Sherlock. Rodeó su torso con sus manos y lo apartó de la cama. Sherlock se sostenía contra la camilla, su cabeza colgaba ente sus hombros y sus cabellos cubrían parte de sus rostros. Pequeños gemidos y jadeos escapaban de sus labios mientras continuaba moviéndose contra la camilla y contra la polla del Alfa.

John hundió sus dedos entre las aberturas bajo los botones de la camisa de Sherlock, ignorando el dolor que sentía en sus nudillos y tiró con fuerza de la tela, haciendo que se desgarrase en cuestión de segundos para dejar al descubierto el torso desprovisto de vello que subía y bajaba al compás de su agitaba respiración. Sherlock gimió una vez más, completamente envuelto por la agresividad con la que John lo estaba tomando.

— ¡Ah! — Gritó cuando dos de los dedos de John apretaron uno de sus extremadamente sensibles pezones. La sensación era completamente distinta a la que él había experimentado cuando se estaba tocando la noche anterior, pero no había queja por ello. Él quería eso; no quería que John fuese gentil, que fuese un Omega primerizo, no significaba que no pudiese tomar y soportar lo que un Alfa claramente experimentado como John le diese.

— Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien, Sherlock — Prometió, jugando con el otro pequeño botón rosado que se había endurecido bajo sus atenciones. — Voy a hacer que te corras sin siquiera penetrarte, ¿te gustaría eso?, ¿te gustaría que te hiciera alcanzar el clímax sólo con mis manos?, ¿con mi lengua sobre tu deliciosa piel?

— S-sí… — Gimoteó, empujándose una vez más contra su polla.

— Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock, dímelo — Exigió, hundiendo su rostro entre los omoplatos de Sherlock, olfateando la ligera capa de sudor que comenzaba a perlar la espalda de Sherlock bajo su costosa camiseta de seda.

— Q-quiero tus manos... t-tu boca… — Confesó. Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, John volvió a girarlo entre sus brazos.

John guió sus manos a los glúteos de Sherlock y los sujetó con fuerza para luego alzar a Sherlock y sentarlo de nueva cuenta sobre la camilla. Las manos de Sherlock rápidamente fueron a parar al frente del pantalón de John, apretando experimentalmente el más que llamativo bulto bajo la ropa. Decidiendo que sus labios deseaban un poco más del Alfa, estrelló sus labios contra los de John, quién sonrió contra los labios ajenos al notar la desesperación del ahora no tan inocente e inexperto Omega.

— No, no, amor — Reprendió, apartando las manos de Sherlock al notar que comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón con notoria desesperación. — Dije que haría que te corrieras sin penetrarte, y eso haré.

'Amor' aquello hizo arder aún más las mejillas de Sherlock. Nadie lo había llamado así, nunca. Y mentiría si dijese que no quería volverlo a escuchar, pero sólo si salía de los labios de John.

— Dilo de nuevo — Susurró, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando las manos de John se cerraban más en torno a sus frágiles muñecas.

John sonrió de lado; el profundo azul de sus ojos desapareció a favor de mostrar lo negro de sus dilatadas pupilas.

— Voy a hacer que te corras sin penetrarte — Repitió, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de Sherlock bajo sus dedos. Las piernas de Sherlock alrededor de su cintura le permitieron frotarse descaradamente contra la pequeña y completamente dura polla de Sherlock, quien chilló en respuesta.

— No… — Se quejó con un jadeo — R-repite lo que dijiste antes…

'Oh', concluyó John. Liberó las muñecas de Sherlock y lo empujó lentamente, haciendo que Sherlock se recostase en la camilla. Sherlock pareció dudar sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero tan pronto como los labios de John se cerraron en torno a su clavícula, cualquier duda se desvaneció. John succionó la piel bajo sus labios. Esta vez no podría marcarlo, no cómo le gustaría, pero por lo menos, se permitiría hacer un acto digno de un adolescente. Pasó su lengua por sobre la piel, saboreando el ligeramente salado y dulce sabor de Sherlock.

— Sabes delicioso, amor — Declaró, alzando la mirada hacia el rostro de Sherlock, sin apartar mucho sus labios de la pálida piel, pero su vista se encontró con los lunares que adornaban el cuello de Omega.

Una nueva oleada de calidez se hizo sentir en el vientre de Sherlock. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a oír esa palabra. John esparció besos por todo el pecho de Sherlock, hasta llegar a su vientre, donde de nueva cuenta imaginó cómo se vería si hubiese un pequeño monte en él. Apartando el pensamiento, bajó más y presionó su rostro sobre la cubierta erección de Sherlock, quien chilló de nueva cuenta e inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca. John se lo permitió, después de todo, no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de aquellos sonidos en el lugar que estaban.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha y separó sus labios, contorneando con ellos la pequeña y caliente polla de Sherlock, de quién inmediatamente sintió su mano sobre su hombro. Sabía lo que Sherlock quería que hiciera, pero por nada del mundo se detendría. El aroma de Sherlock en esa zona era menos dulce que en su cuello, pero era igual de delicioso. Se apartó y desabotonó los pantalones de Sherlock y al deslizarlos un poco hacia abajo, notó una pequeña mancha oscura sobre la ropa interior de Sherlock, justo donde la cabeza de su polla debía estar. Pasó su lengua a lo largo del pequeño bulto y Sherlock tuvo que silenciar un nuevo gemido contra el dorso de su mano.

— Eres tan sensitivo, amor… — Murmuró, enganchando sus dedos en la cinta elástica de su ropa interior para tirar de ella. — Alza un poco tu cuerpo, hermoso — Indicó, y Sherlock lo hizo casi de inmediato.

La pequeña y rojiza polla de Sherlock fue liberada con un rápido y eficaz movimiento. Era igual de hermosa que todo en Sherlock. Era pequeña como la de cualquier Omega, y los Alfas nunca prestaban mayor atención a los miembros de sus Omegas, pero John sin duda estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción, sólo por Sherlock. Sin palabra alguna, engulló la polla de Sherlock, la cual desapareció por completo dentro de la calidez y humedad de su boca.

— ¡Mmm—haaa! — Gimoteó Sherlock, no pudiendo silenciar aquello aunque lo desease. Sus manos estaban sobre los hombros de John, tratando de apartarlo, pero ya tenía claro que John no lo haría.

Los vellos azabaches de Sherlock hacían cosquillas en la nariz de John, pero ni ese pequeño detalle impediría cumplir con la promesa de hacer que ese hermoso Omega frente a él, se corriese sin la necesidad de usar su polla. Comenzó a contornear el glande de Sherlock, degustando un poco del liquido pre-seminal que anteriormente había manchado su ropa interior y había hecho brillar la aterciopelada carne. El agarre de Sherlock sobre sus hombros había cedido y ahora sólo tiraba ligeramente de su camiseta mientras seguía gimiendo y jadeando. John trabajó su lengua un par de segundos más antes de liberar la mojada polla de Sherlock, que se sacudió un poco al ser liberada. Sherlock quiso protestar, pero el firme agarre de John en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, le hizo alarmarse. Sus piernas fueron a parar contra su vientre y se sintió terriblemente expuesto, pero antes de que el sentimiento de pena se adueñase de él y terminase por tratar de salir corriendo del lugar, la lengua de John lamió su entrada lascivamente. Sherlock arqueó por completo su espalda y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, con sus labios abiertos en un gemido silencioso; cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sus manos fueron a parar sobre la pequeña manta que cubría la camilla bajo él.

John se apartó un poco y exhaló su caliente respiración contra el humedecido ano del Omega, haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiritase y el pequeño botón rosado frente a él se contrajese. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a presionar su lengua contra la brillante y caliente piel, ganándose otro gemido por parte de Sherlock. Dibujó pequeños círculos alrededor de la apretada carne y se sintió mareado por el fuerte y dulce aroma en esa zona. Era simplemente exquisito poder probar a Sherlock así, cómo nunca nadie lo había hecho, y la manera en que Sherlock respondía, no sólo verbalmente, sino físicamente, era hermosa.

El próximo orgasmo de Sherlock comenzó a formarse maravillosamente en la base de su espina dorsal. Sabía que no soportaría ni un segundo más. Su cabeza daba vueltas cada vez que la magnífica lengua de John contorneaba la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, pero cuando comenzó a sentir que su lengua buscaba abrirse paso dentro de él, todo sentido de conciencia desapareció, obligándolo a no poder hacer nada más que gemir, chillar y gimotear mientras repetía el nombre de John, una y otra vez. Con un poco más de presión, la punta de su lengua entró en Sherlock y se vio envuelta por la calidez de su interior. Los músculos en las piernas sujetadas de Sherlock se tensaron y John supo que estaba a nada de cumplir con su promesa. Bajó las piernas de Sherlock hasta depositarlas sobre sus hombros y antes de que Sherlock protestase, engulló su pequeña polla una vez más y succionó con fuerza mientras trabajaba su lengua.

— ¡Ah, Jawnnnn! — Chilló, corriéndose directamente en la boca de John, aunque no lo hubiese querido, sintiendo cómo su vista simplemente se nubló y sus extremidades se sintieron como gelatina. Miles de estrellas aparecieron tras sus parpados. Sus dos anteriores orgasmos no se habían sentido ni la mitad de bien que ese. Y en cuestión de segundos, toda conciencia lo abandonó.


	9. Chapter 9

Un suave cosquilleo se hizo sentir en su vientre. El aroma de John llegaba hasta su nariz, junto con el alcohol y medicamentos en la enfermería. Seguía recostado en la camilla, pero su cabeza descansaba sobre algo que parecía más firme que acolchado. Quiso abrir los ojos pero se sentía tan relajado que no quería siquiera intentarlo. Un par de dedos rozaron su frente, apartando un mechón de cabellos en ella. Sherlock sonrió al sentir el calor de la piel sobre la suya. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y la sonrisa de John lo recibió.

— Hola, amor — Saludó, como si fuese un nuevo día que comenzaba, uno en el que ambos compartían una cama y se preparaban para el día a día.

Sherlock sonrió tímidamente y sintió que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de John y sentía cómo las firmes manos de John acariciaban sus cabellos.

— Así que… ¿Jawn, eh? — Inquirió, burlesco.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo a lo que John se refería.

— ¿Perdón?

— Me llamaste Jawn mientras te corrías — Explicó, riendo quedamente.

Las mejillas de Sherlock se encendieron aún más, y no sólo por el hecho de haber llamado a John de aquella manera, sino porque ahora que lo recordaba, se había corrido en la boca de John. Apenado, se irguió rápidamente y bajó de la camilla, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Su camiseta no había sobrevivido a la anterior actividad, pero aquello no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — Repitió una y otra vez, ocultando su rostro de la mirada de John. ¡Qué vergüenza!, se repetía una y otra vez.

Rápidamente, las manos de John se cerraron sobre las suyas, apartando sus manos de su sonrojado rostro. John lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

— No tienes por qué sentirlo, Sherlock — Susurró, acariciando uno de sus afilados pómulos. — Lo que hiciste, fue lo más dulce que he visto y escuchado en toda mi vida.

— P-pero… pero yo… — Intentó, pero las palabras no abandonaban su boca. ¡Había eyaculado en la boca de John!, ¡de un Alfa!

— Shhh… — Silenció John, posando su dedo índice en los rosados labios del Omega. — Jamás le había practicado sexo oral a nadie, y mucho menos a un Omega, Sherlock. Pero tú, simplemente no podía soportar más tiempo sin poner mis labios sobre ti; de tocar tu cuerpo, de probarlo de toda manera que me fuese posible, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de lamer esas partes tan deliciosas, dulces e intimas que posees.

Sherlock dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. John no sólo se había metido su polla a su boca y la había engullido como todo un Dios, sino que incluso lo había lamido ahí… ¡Lo había penetrado con su lengua! El recuerdo de aquello lo hizo estremecer y sintió que su pequeña y fláccida polla respondió de manera agradable a aquello.

— ¿John…? — Aventuró, mirando a John a los ojos, cálidos y de nuevo con su profundo azul.

— ¿Sí, amor? — Replicó suavemente, rozando el labio inferior de Sherlock con la punta de su pulgar.

— ¿Podrías besarme? — Pidió con timidez.

John sonrió ampliamente. Posó su mano en la nuca de Sherlock y lo acercó a él, besando sus labios con dulzura y dedicación. Ya no estaba el deseo desenfrenado que hacía un rato lo estaba atosigando, así que ahora se podía permitir besar a Sherlock como era debido. Con gentileza, suavidad y sin querer tomar control inmediato de la unión de sus labios. Sintió las manos indecisas de Sherlock deslizarse por el frente de su camiseta y le permitió un poco de espacio para explorar lo que quisiese. Su mano abandonó la nunca de Sherlock y la guió hacia su cintura, donde posó también la otra. Las caderas de Sherlock eran delgadas casi hasta un grado preocupante, y se dijo a sí mismo que un día de esos, lo invitaría a cenar, o quizá simplemente a comer. Sherlock se pegó más a su cuerpo y posó sus manos sobre los botones en la camiseta de John; apartó sus labios de los suyos, y con ojos cerrados, comenzó a plantar besos en la comisura derecha de la boca de John. Sintió a John sonreír contra su sonrojada mejilla y aquello lo incitó a continuar. Bajó más su boca y continuó plantando besos en la mandíbula de John, para luego bajar hasta presionar sus labios sobre el punto en el que el pulso de John se podía sentir, pero su pulso no era lo que lo hizo detenerse en ese momento, sino el fuerte aroma de John, justo en la coyuntura de su cuello y hombro. Agradeció silenciosamente que la camisa de John estuviese abierta en los primeros botones, porque así sólo fue necesario apartar un poco la camisa y poder hundir su nariz en ese pequeño, cálido y perfumado espacio. Las manos de John rodearon su cintura y lo pegaron más contra su firme pecho, haciéndolo gemir cuando sintió la aún dura polla de John contra su muslo.

— Quiero… quiero chupártela, John — Ronroneó contra su cuello, sintiéndose mareado por el aroma que llenaba sus pulmones. — Quiero hacerte sentir bien… como tú lo hiciste conmigo…

'Oh Dios, sí', pensó John, pero sabía que no podían estar más tiempo encerrados en la enfermería, cualquiera podría escucharlos, si es que no lo habían hecho ya, lo cual era muy posible teniendo en cuenta los nos muy bajos y dulces gemidos de Sherlock. Trató de enfocarse en el hecho de que debía apartar a Sherlock y mandarlo de regreso a sus clases, pero todo pensamiento se eliminaba cuando los dulces labios de Sherlock depositaban otro tierno beso sobre su piel. Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos sobre su piel, casi como los de una mujer, pero él estaba completamente consciente de que la maravillosa y hermosa persona frente a él, no era ninguna mujer. Se permitió pensar en aquellos labios alrededor de su polla, y vaya que la vista sería de lo más excitante. Podía imaginar los hermosos ojos de Sherlock fijos en él mientras succionaba su necesitada y caliente polla.

— Tienes que regresar a clases, Sherlock — Replicó con pesar, deseando poder estar en otro lugar en el que de verdad pudiese disfrutar de la felación que el hermoso Omega frente a él le ofrecía con tanta lujuria en su voz.

— Pero… tú… — Comenzó, deslizando su mano entre sus cuerpos, yendo a parar a la entrepierna de John, donde presionó sin cuidado el bulto bajo la tela —… estás tan duro, John. ¿Estás así por mí? — Ronroneó inocentemente, deslizando la palma de su mano hacia arriba y abajo, con tortuosa lentitud y precisión.

John tragó saliva y empujó sus caderas contra la mano de Sherlock, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción que le brindaba su propia ropa interior. Era una vergüenza que a su edad fuese capaz de eyacular en su ropa interior, pero ¿quién no lo haría si tiene a tan hermosa y maravillosa criatura frente a él, tocándolo de aquella manera?

— Yo también quiero probarte, John… — Presionó la palma de su mano contra el vientre de John, haciendo espacio entre su vientre y el pantalón para deslizar la punta de sus dedos dentro de él —… quiero que tú seas el primero a quien le haga esto, por favor. Déjame chupártela.

John juraba que si volvía a escuchar esas palabras, cedería, y estaba seguro de que tendría el mejor orgasmo de su vida cuando Sherlock prestase toda su atención a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo por todo lo largo de su polla, pero una tercera plegaría jamás llegó. El tercer golpe contra la puerta de la enfermería los sacó a ambos de esa neblina de excitación a la que se habían adentrado, logrando que la sangre de John se congelase.

— Mierda… — Susurró, apartándose rápidamente de Sherlock, quien casi se fue de bruces al perder el soporte que tenía contra el hombro de John. — Tienes que esconderte — Agregó, reacomodando cualquier cosa que pudiese delatarlo.

Sherlock espabiló en el momento en el que escuchó que tocaban la puerta por segunda vez. Se quedó mirando a John y rápidamente se tiró al suelo, metiéndose tras el escritorio de John, quien se reacomodó rápidamente la ropa, por lo menos de la manera más apropiada y no una que pareciese que acaba de follar con un Omega en celo, lo cual no se distanciaba mucho de la realidad. Hizo el intento de reacomodar su adolorida polla dentro de sus pantalones y carraspeó un poco, acercándose a la puerta para inmediatamente abrirla.

De espaldas, frente a él, el Directo Magnussen lo esperaba, con sus manos enganchadas tras su espalda y la mirada fija en el pasillo frente a él. John carraspeó e inmediatamente tuvo la atención del hombre frente a él.

— Espero que no haya estado durmiendo en horas de trabajo, Watson — Murmuró con lentitud, adentrándose a la enfermería mientras sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo justo al centro de la enfermería y se giró para observar a John, quien tenía su mirada fija en el escritorio.

— No, para nada — Se apresuró a decir, sosteniéndole la mirada a Magnussen. — Estaba atendiendo una llama y no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta.

Magnussen alzó la barbilla junto con su ceja derecha.

— Una llamada demasiado privada, me imagino. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que hablaba en susurros — Apuntó. — Lo habría llamado a mi oficina, pero me pareció más apropiado venir hasta a aquí, ya que le asunto que tengo que tratar es de suma importancia y es menester tratarlo lo antes posible.

John asintió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sabía lo que venía. Le pediría que por su inapropiada conducta con uno de los alumnos, abandonase lo antes posible el instituto y que Mary volviese a tomar su lugar.

— Me han informado sobre su reciente e inapropiada conducta en el instituto, así que me tengo que encargar de pedirle que tomé absoluto control sobre sus… — Hizo una mueca muy parecida a una de desprecio y miró hacia el escritorio, donde se inclinó y tomó entre sus dedos un pequeño botón que descansaba sobre un par de papeles —… instintos — completó, acercándose a John. — Curioso, — Agregó, observando detenidamente el botón, luego la camisa de John — este botón no parece hacer juego con el de su camisa, Doctor.

Sherlock, aún bajo el escritorio, se tensó por completo y se llevó ambas manos a la camiseta que John había roto. No lo recordaba y seguramente todos los botones de su camisa deberían estar regados por todo el piso. Las cosas se iban a poner muy feas si el Director comenzaba a indagar más en la situación.

— Oh, debió habérsele caído a la jovencita que vino hace un par de horas — Explicó con voz firme y neutral.

Magnussen lo miró fijamente con ojos entrecerrados y volvió a colocar el botón sobre el escritorio. Se sacudió las manos y rodeó a John para salir de la enfermería, no sin antes girarse de nuevo y encarar a John.

— Manténgase bajo control — Masculló, y sin más palabras, salió de la enfermería.

John sonrió de lado y observó la alta figura de Magnussen desaparecer en el siguiente pasillo.

— ¿Ya se fue el cara de tiburón? — Preguntó Sherlock, saliendo de su no muy astuto escondite bajo el escritorio.

John rio y cerró la puerta tras él, girándose para encarar a Sherlock.

— ¿Cara de tiburón? — Repitió, sonriendo.

Sherlock asintió, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Quiso poner sus manos sobre la entrepierna de John, pero éste lo detuvo.

— No, no, amor — Negó con la cabeza. — La presencia de 'el cara de tiburón', no hizo mucho a favor de esto — Dijo, apuntando en dirección a su entrepierna. — Será en otra ocasión.

Sherlock resopló y se cruzó de brazos en un autentico puchero infantil, ganándose una risa por parte John, quien acarició uno de sus pómulos.

— Luces hermoso de esta manera — Apreció, rozando la suave piel con su pulgar. — Tan hermoso…

Sherlock se sonrojó y rehuyó la mirada, observando el botón sobre el escritorio y recordando que si camisa estaba hecha un desastre, no podía ir así por la escuela.

— Creo que puedo arreglar eso — Apuntó John, sonriendo.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— Sería más discreto si llevases un letrero que diga que te acabas de follar al Doctor Watson, ¿sabes? — Acusó Irene, rodando los ojos cuando vio a Sherlock acercarse a la mesa que compartía con Molly.

Molly y Sherlock la miraron con ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Perdón? — Preguntó Sherlock, atontado y comenzando a sentir cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y sonrojarse.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Bufó Irene, agitando las manos con desesperación. — Todos en el instituto reconocen los horribles jerseys del Doctor John.

— ¡Sherlock! — Exclamó Molly, casi horrorizada, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. — ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

Sherlock no hizo más mirar su pecho, observando el jersey que cubría su camiseta hecha un desastre. No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó que John le pusiese su jersey. Pero era eso, o buscar una muy buena explicación del por qué su camisa estaba en ese estado.

— Por favor, Molly, ¿en verdad te sorprende? — Preguntó Irene, rodando los ojos. — Era obvio que pasaría después de que el Doctor se comportase como todo un animal por Sherlock. Es parte de ambas naturalezas, ¡pero no por eso debería hacerlo tan obvio! — Gritó en dirección a Sherlock.

Molly se sonrojó ante aquello, observando a Sherlock detenidamente, en busca la marca que seguramente John había dejado en él.

— Deja de mirarme, Molly — Espetó, sintiendo la mirada de Molly sobre su persona. — John y yo no hicimos nada, ¿de acuerdo? — Agregó, encarando a ambas chicas.

— ¿John? — Inquirió Molly con sorna. — ¿Desde cuándo es John y no 'El Doctor John'?

Sherlock se sonrojó hasta las orejas y rehuyó la mirada.

— No lo niegues, Sherlock — Insistió Adler, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca. — Hueles como él, así que para de inventar cosas.

La calidez de instaló nuevamente en el vientre de Sherlock ante aquellas palabras. Olía como John… llevaba impregnado en él el aroma de John Watson…

— ¿Te dolió? — Preguntó Molly con entusiasmo y más que notoria curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? — Respondió Sherlock inmediatamente, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y cierto horror en ellos.

— Oh, vamos — Insistió Molly, silenciando una risa con su puño — Tú sabes… el Doctor John es un Alfa, y todo el mundo sabe que los Alfas están muy bien proporcionados… Además, los pantalones del Doctor John no dejan mucho a la imaginación.

— ¡Molly! — Gritó Irene, poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

Molly soltó una carcajada, pero Sherlock casi se quedó sin aire ante aquellas palabras. Molly le acababa de preguntar si le dolió que John lo penetrase y tenía suficiente justificación, pues él mismo se había constatado que John era enorme. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más al recordar que le había pedido a John que le dejase chupársela.

— Sólo bromeo, Sherlock — Resopló Molly burlonamente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Irene para buscar su rostro, pues le había dado la espalda y no parecía para nada contenta. Rodeó a Irene con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, frotando su rostro contra el vestido negro de Irene. — Sólo bromeaba…

Irene gruñó, pero Sherlock pudo notar cómo sus brazos enganchados entre sí, se relajaban al igual que la tensión en su femenina figura.

— ¿Me perdonas? — Pidió Molly, bajando su voz a un susurro dulce y suave. — ¿Por favor?

Irene suspiró profundamente y se giró entre los brazos de Molly, sonriéndole.

— Tienes suerte de que te quiera demasiado, Molly — Comentó, tomando a Molly por la cintura y uniendo sus rostros para rozar sus narices juntas.

Sherlock sonrió nerviosamente, agradeciendo que las chicas dejasen de lado el tema por el que se había puesto tan nervioso.

— Sé que jamás te fijarías en un anciano — Agregó Irene, mirando de reojo a Sherlock.

'Bueno…, casi', pensó Sherlock.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

(01:23): Está usando uno de los jerseys del Doctor. — A.

(01:25): ¿Algo más que deba saber? — MH.

(01:27): Había mucho ruido en la enfermería, y tampoco está usando la escayola. — A.

(01:32): Vigílalo y mantenme informado sobre cualquier cosa rara que suceda entre Sherlock Holmes y el Doctor Watson. — MH.

(01:36): Como usted diga, Señor. — A.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡MYSTRADE!**

— Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Myc — Comentó Greg, dando un sorbo a su café.

Mycroft estaba en su silla de respaldo alto y elegante en el Club Diógenes, frotándose las sienes con ambas manos. No podía evitarlo, quizá Greg tenía razón y sobreprotegía a Sherlock, pero él es su hermano menor, no puede simplemente dejarlo a manos del mundo.

— Sólo tiene 16 años, Gregory — Refutó, como así aquella fuese la respuesta que aclarecía absolutamente todo. — Madre me mataría si le pasa algo. Desde el día que nació y lo sujeté entre mis brazos, juré que cuidaría de él, sin importarme nada.

Greg sonrió tiernamente. Mycroft era un Alfa frío a la vista de todo el mundo, pero esos momentos, en los que sólo estaban ellos dos, Mycroft dejaba caer su armadura y se mostraba tal como era: un hombre con preocupaciones; por sólo una persona quizá, pero las tenía, y Greg estaba feliz de poder ser él quien viese esa faceta en aquel hombre.

Greg se puso de pie y se sentó al filo del escritorio de Mycroft, pasó su mano por sobre un montón de papeles y sujetó la de Mycroft, rozando con su pulgar las delicada y delgada mano del Alfa. Mycroft le sonrió tristemente y sujetó con fuerza su mano.

— Sherlock es muy inteligente, Myc, tú lo sabes más que nadie — Comentó. — Debes… dejarlo trazar su propio camino, explorar lo que le gusté. No estoy diciendo que le des el permiso de enredarse con ése Doctor, pero, piénsalo, es una forma de que conozca de primera mano lo que es ser un Omega.

Mycroft gruñó en desacuerdo, pero aunque lo negase, Greg tenía razón. Habían pasado 16 años en los que le habían ocultado a Sherlock lo que en realidad era, y de alguna manera, prefería que aquel descubrimiento y aprendizaje se lo brindase alguien que ciertamente está especializado en ello. No podía decir que le causaba alivio dejar a Sherlock en manos de un Alfa como John, pues sabía de sobra que su forma de reaccionar y actuar cuando algún Alfa se acercaba a Sherlock, no era una muy agradable, pero por una parte era la adecuada, pues sabía que con él, Sherlock estaría seguro. No podía vigilarlo las 24hrs del día.

— No me preocupa que el Doctor Watson sea mayor que él, en verdad no me importa siquiera un poco, pero… — Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar la niñez de Sherlock, las incontables veces en que le rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos, que le regresase a Redbeard, que él sabía que podía hacerlo —… Sherlock es muy sensible, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar por el mismo dolor que cuando era pequeño. Si he pedido que me mantengan al tanto de lo que pasa entre ellos, es porque no quiero que el Doctor Watson reclamé a Sherlock. Él puede estar con el Doctor si así lo desea, pero no quiero que haya nada que los deba mantener unidos más que una simple atracción. Sherlock se aburrirá de él con el tiempo, es lo que hace. Un día encuentra algo sumamente interesante, y en un par de semanas lo olvida por completo porque simplemente pierde todo interés para él.

— Myc, la "relación" que está empezando Sherlock con el Doctor Watson no es como uno de sus experimentos caseros o investigaciones raras en el jardín de su casa — Interrumpió Greg, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que decía. — La atracción e interés entre dos personas es muy distinta a la que Sherlock suele tener por otras actividades u objetos. He notado que es muy difícil que Sherlock muestre sus emociones, y últimamente me sorprende verlo más… ¿alegre, quizá? Puede que el Doctor Watson esté siendo una buena influencia para él, después de todo.

— Lo sé, también come un poco más… — Replicó con una media sonrisa. Sherlock siempre se había mostrado reacio a comer a diario, todo porque se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que su cuerpo sólo era transporte, pero desde hacía un par de días, había estado comiendo adecuadamente y sin chistar.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! — Espetó Greg, alegre. — El Doctor Watson ha logrado lo que toda tu familia no ha logrado en 16 años. Déjalo disfrutar un poco, teniéndolo bajo algo de supervisión, pero déjalo.

Mycroft sonrió un poco y después suspiró. No podía creer que alguien más que Sherlock pudiese convencerlo de hacer algo. Se puso de pie si soltar la mano de Greg y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, uniendo sus labios con los del detective, posando su mano sobre la nuca de éste. Greg sonrió contra sus labios y después de un par de segundos, se separaron.

— Vamos a cenar esta noche — Pidió Mycroft, reacomodándose la ropa aunque todo siguiese exactamente en su lugar.

Greg hizo una mueca y se rascó la nuca.

— Uhm… no puedo… — Replicó. — Sally me pidió el día libre y tengo que ordenar unos papeles en el Yard, y…

— No, inspector. Usted tiene una cena conmigo, esta noche — Sentenció Mycroft con voz firme. — Que alguien más se haga cargo del papeleo, porque esta noche, será todo mío. — Agregó antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— Uh… — Se quejó John, frunciendo el ceño y atrayendo la mirada de Sherlock hacia sus ojos con una expresión de duda en su perfecto y angular rostro. — Tienes las manos frías — Agregó.

Sherlock se sonrojó, ¡era un milagro que no le estuviesen sudando!

— Lo siento — Se disculpó en un susurro. — Nunca había hecho esto.

— Está bien, no hay porque ponerse nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? — Replicó. — Igual puedo ayudar a calentar tus manos más tarde — Susurró en voz áspera.

Sherlock se estremeció y se sonrojó aún más, rehuyendo la mirada.

— Ya está — Informó, terminando de acomodar las vendas en las manos del Alfa.

John le sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Sherlock.

— Gracias, amor — Apreció, posando un beso en los labios rosados del Omega frente a él. — Será mejor que regreses a tus clases — Agregó.

Sherlock rodó los ojos con fastidio, ¿por qué John simplemente no podía permitir que se fuese con él antes de que las clases terminasen? Podrían ir al parque o a conocer la casa de John. No, mala idea: Casa de John = Enfermera Mary. Se limitó a suspirar largamente y rehuir la mirada.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Sherlock? — Preguntó John, sujetando las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo — Insistió, tomando a Sherlock por la cintura para acercarlo contra su pecho.

Sherlock hundió su rostro en la coyuntura del cuello y hombro de John y frotó su rostro con la piel descubierta.

— Quiero ir contigo. No quiero estar aquí, es muy aburrido — Declaró en un susurro.

John sonrió. Se preguntaba qué pasaría por la cabeza de Sherlock todo el tiempo. Sabía que su comentario sobre lo aburrida que era la escuela no era por la misma razón que los demás alumnos, sino que para él, literalmente, la escuela era aburrida. Las cosas que enseñaban los maestros, Sherlock ya las sabía, bueno, por lo menos lo más irrelevante.

— A mí también me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, Sherlock — Concedió, acariciando la espalda baja de Sherlock con sus pulgares. — Te llevaría a algún lugar en el que estuviéramos nosotros solos, ¿te gustaría eso?

Sherlock asintió suavemente.

— Veríamos algunas películas y hablaríamos sobre las cosas que te gustan, lo que quieres hacer cuando seas mayor…

— ¿Sólo platicaríamos? — Preguntó, apartándose del cuello de John.

John rio quedamente, notando el ligero tono de decepción en la voz de Sherlock

— Oh, no lo sé — Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Tienes algo mejor en mente, amor?

Sherlock se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior. La misma calidez de hacía un par de horas se volvía a hacer sentir en su vientre cubierto por el jersey de John. Él claramente quería algo más, quería hacer lo que le había pedido a John y la ocasión sería la perfecta.

— No… — Mintió. — Platicar está bien.

John sonrió y depositó un beso en los labios de Sherlock. Adoraba cuando el hermoso Omega era tan tímido con él.

— Bueno… platicaremos otro día porque yo debo irme y tú debes ir a clases — Insistió, apartando suavemente a Sherlock y tomando un par de carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio a su izquierda. Sherlock se quejó una última vez y antes de salir de la enfermería le robó un beso a John, uno digno de una adolescente tímida que da su primer beso al chico que le gusta. John iba a protestar pero Sherlock ya se había marchado. Juntó todas las carpetas que había sobre el escritorio y las metió en un maletín que siempre llevaba con él. Cerró la enfermería y comenzó a andar por los pasillos, observando las aulas a los lados, repletas de jóvenes Alfas, Omegas y Betas, todos completamente ajenos a lo que había pasado entre él y Sherlock en la enfermería. Debería sentirse apenado de tomar cierta ventaja sobre alguien inexperto en esas cosas, pero Sherlock había estado de acuerdo con ello, así que cualquier culpa pasaba a segundo plano.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió una intensa mirada en su espalda. Se giró de inmediato y se encontró con la dueña de aquella mirada. Era la misma jovencita que le había dicho a Sherlock que era un Alfa.

— Al hermano de Sherlock no le va a gustar nada que se encierre en la enfermería con su hermano menor — Acusó, cruzándose de brazos.

John suspiró largamente. 'No todo iba a ser felicidad, Johnny', pensó.

— Tengo el permiso de Mycroft Holmes para proteger a Sherlock, y le he dicho que siempre que necesité ayuda puede buscarme — Refutó.

— No me importa qué le dijo el hermano de Sherlock, pero sepa que si le hace algo malo a Sherlock, le diré al director lo que pasa en esa enfermería cuando cree que nadie los escucha.

— Escucha, jovencita, — Comenzó, subiendo de nueva cuenta las escaleras que había bajado — jamás le haría daño a nadie, mucho menos a un Omega. Sherlock es un chico muy especial, y jamás pensaría siquiera en causarle cualquier tipo de daño.

Irene resopló y cambió su peso al pie derecho, con una mueca de 'no te creo nada' en su rostro.

— Como sea… — Replicó Irene, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto vago de su mano. Y sin más, comenzó a andar por el pasillo hasta meterse a una de las últimas aulas.

John suspiró, negó con la cabeza y continuó bajando las escaleras.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¡No pienso hacerlo, Gregory! — Exclamó Mycroft, alejándose hasta el otro extremo del sofá. Sus manos cubrían su boca y el dorso de su mano estaba manchado de chocolate.

— Por Dios, Mycroft — Bufó, rodando los ojos mientras sonreía. — Una cucharada no hará que subas de peso.

Mycroft únicamente negó con la cabeza. Le había dicho que no al pastel de chocolate de su madre muchas veces y la respuesta para Greg no sería diferente. Los comentarios sobre su peso cuando era pequeño lo llevaron a eso y no volvería a sentirse de aquella manera, no ahora que tenía todo bajo control.

Greg suspiró con resignación y se llevó la cuchara repleta de chocolate a la boca, mirando a Mycroft de reojo. Sonrió alrededor de la cuchara al notar cómo Mycroft bajaba poco a poco sus manos y lo miraba fijamente. Lamió lo que quedaba en la cuchara y la retiró de su boca, hundiéndola en el plato frente a él. Bajo la atenta mirada de Mycroft, se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior de su pijama, dejando poco a poco al descubierto su torso.

— G-Gregory, ¿qué haces? — Balbuceó Mycroft mientras sus ojos seguían las manos de Greg sobre los botones que se iban deshaciendo con tortuosa lentitud.

— Hace algo de calor, ¿no te molesta que me quite esta cosa, verdad? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza inconscientemente. Adoraba a Gregory, pero a veces simplemente odiaba que actuase de aquel modo, sabiendo que el resultado casi siempre implicaba terminar haciendo un desastre en la cocina, pero no era algo que le molestase tanto después de todo.

El torso de Greg quedó al descubierto, mostrando por completo la tez acanelada en él, junto con los vellos que lo adornaban. Mycroft se permitió observarlo detenidamente, por lo menos hasta que escuchó una risa acallada que provenía de los labios de Greg.

— ¿Ves algo que te gusté, Myc? — Preguntó con sorna, alzando la ceja izquierda y sonriendo.

Mycroft gruñó y se giró en su asiento, mirando en dirección a la pantalla frente a ellos, en la que se mostraba una película que ninguno de los dos había estado viendo. Habían regresado de cenar en el restaurant favorito de Mycroft y había compartido una sesión de besos acalorados en el asiento trasero de uno de los coches negros que usaban, pero el insistente carraspeo del conductor los había hecho terminar con toda acción que tuviesen pensado continuar. Ambos había bajado del auto y tan pronto como habían cruzado la entrada en la casa de Mycroft, las manos de ambos estaban sobre el cuerpo del otro. Un nuevo mensaje en el celular de Mycroft los había hecho detenerse y todo parecía indicar que la acción no continuaría, pues Mycroft inmediatamente había entrado en su modo 'Hombre de la reina, NO molestar a menos que se piense desatar la 3ra guerra mundial'. Greg se había retirado al cuarto de baño con un suspiro de resignación y había tomado una ducha para que el calor de una casi follada interrumpida desapareciera. Para cuando había salido de ducharse, Mycroft estaba en la habitación, poniéndose su pijama de seda exageradamente costosa. Habían intercambiado un par de palabras y ambos habían terminado en el sofá de la sala, "viendo" una película.

Mycroft seguía en su eterno enojo, pero un movimiento a su lado llamó su atención sin poder evitarlo. La mano de Greg había desaparecido hasta la altura de la muñeca dentro de su pijama y no era necesario observar la casa de acampar que se formaba al frente para saber lo que estaba pasando. Greg dejó caer su cabeza entre los cómodos cojines del sofá y separó un poco sus piernas, haciendo que la parte delantera de su pijama se ciñese más contra su más que notoria dura polla.

Mycroft sintió que su boca se inundó de saliva, deseando en silencio poder poner sus labios sobre la dura polla del Beta. Un gruñido áspero atrajo su atención hacia el rostro de Greg, sintiéndose avergonzado de perder el control de aquella manera por una simple acción que nunca había llamado su atención, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente y las hormonas estaban a la orden del día.

— Esto está algo seco — Murmuró Greg para sí mismo, como si ignorase por completo que Mycroft seguía a su lado. Sacó su mano de dentro de su pijama y se llevó la mano a la boca, lamiendo a lo largo de su palma, dejándola completamente húmeda y brillante. La boca de Mycroft se secó por completo cuando la mano de Greg desapareció de nueva cuenta dentro de su pijama, escuchando a la perfección el sonido mojado de la saliva cuando la mano de Greg se deslizaba por todo lo largo de su polla. — Mmm… mucho mejor. — Masculló Greg, volviendo a dejar que su cabeza cayese contra los cojines.

La misma acción y sonido se repitió por un par de segundos más, hasta que la voz áspera de Greg inundó el silencio de la sala.

— Me vendría bien una mano, ¿sabes? — Susurró, hundiendo los dedos de su mano libre bajo la cinta elástica de su pijama, tirando de ella hacia abajo para descubrir su mano sobre su polla completamente erecta y brillante por el pre-semen en la punta.

Mycroft se congeló por un momento, pero después de meditarlo un poco y pensar en las palabras de Greg, tomó el tazón sobre la mesa frente a ellos y hundió sus dedos en el chocolate, para luego dirigirlos a la polla de Greg, que se sacudió ante el contacto del no muy cálido chocolate siento esparcido sobre él. El aliento de Greg quedó atrapado en su pecho cuando los finos dedos de Mycroft continuaban esparciendo el chocolate hasta su glande, donde una pequeña gota de pre-semen se dejaba apreciar.

Sin mediar palabra, Mycroft se inclinó sobre Greg y permitió que su lengua explorase ávidamente el orificio en el glande. El sabor semi-amargo del pre-semen y la dulzura del chocolate contrastaban a la perfección contra su lengua. Le habría gustado hacer aquello antes de que Greg tomase una ducha, pues si algo le gustaba de él, era el aroma que emanaba de Greg, no era uno en especial como el de los Alfas u Omegas, pero tenía su olor característico. Greg olía a café y en ocasiones a humo de cigarrillo, a sudor limpio y sus labios sabían a café y glaseado de rosquillas. Mycroft juraría que Greg comía por ambos cuando del postre se trataba.

Tomó el glande de Greg entre sus labios y acarició la longitud de su polla con su mano, sintiendo contra ella la sobresaliente vena en él. El chocolate servía a la perfección para que su mano se deslizase una y otra vez sobre la caliente y palpitante piel. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando la cálida mano de Greg se filtró por la parte trasera del cuello de su camiseta y la posó sobre su espalda, bajando por toda ella y volviendo a subir hasta terminar en su nuca.

— Mmm… Myc… — Gimió Greg, permitiendo a Mycroft escuchar el tono áspero con el que su nombre era pronunciado.

Giró su mano alrededor de la polla de Greg y engulló un poco más de ella, contorneando con su lengua el prepucio retraído y la cantidad de chocolate en el frenillo. Su mano continuaba bajando y subiendo por su polla y la lengua de Mycroft lamiendo círculos en el glande, lo estaban llevando a la locura. Greg posó su mano sobre los cortos cabellos de Mycroft con un pequeño y suave empujón, le hizo saber que quería que tomase un poco más de él. Mycroft se sacó la polla de Greg de su boca y bajó del sofá, se puso de pie frente a Greg, quien había tomado de nueva cuenta su polla en mano. Mycroft se inclinó sobre Greg y capturó sus labios, usando su lengua para abrirse paso dentro de la boca de su amante. Greg se degustó a sí mismo junto con el chocolate y profundizó el beso, olvidándose por un momento de su polla.

— Quiero montarte, Gregory — Susurró Mycroft contra sus labios.

Aquellas palabras fueron directo a la polla de Greg, que se sacudió en simpatía con aquella petición. Mycroft y él tenían una relación de hace un par de años, pero nunca habían pasado de un par de mutuas masturbaciones y felaciones, pero era lo más obvio que en cualquier momento, la penetración formaría parte de la relación. Él había tratado de evitar el tema porque Mycroft no era exactamente pequeño y aunque con un poco de preparación todo era posible, siempre estaba la preocupación de un intenso dolor que no pasaría desapercibido para alguien que pasa muchas horas sentado en una oficina. Sin embargo, lo más desconcertante era que Mycroft quisiese ser quien lo recibiese a él dentro y Greg estaría loco si dijese que no estaría jodidamente encantado de hundirse hasta las bolas dentro de Mycroft.

— ¿E-estás seguro? — Balbuceó mirando a Mycroft fijamente a los ojos. Las facciones en su rostro habían cambiado por completo, podía notar como su expresión seria ahora era una de deseo, en conjunto con sus labios brillante, ligeramente separados y sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas, diciendo sin palabras lo que deseaba. — Eh… de acuerdo… quieres que yo… uhm… — Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, deseando que el lubricante estuviese cerca. Tanteó tras los cojines del sofá pero el dichoso líquido no apareció. Casi de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en el tazón con chocolate a su lado, tragó saliva y pensó si sería demasiado pedirle a Mycroft que experimentasen un poco esta vez a falta de lubricante. Tenía miedo de escandalizar al hombre de la reina, ¡pero qué demonios, acababa de chupar su polla cubierta de chocolate, qué más da untar un poco más!

— Tomare una ducha después, hazlo — Ordenó Mycroft con voz agitada mientras hundía sus dedos en la cinta del elástico de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su polla rojiza y los vellos rojizos a su alrededor. Greg, la gruesa polla de Mycroft, no pudo hacer más que agradecer a Dios que no quisiese follárselo esta vez.

— Uhm… de acuerdo… — Balbuceó. Alzó las caderas y terminó por quitarse el pijama junto con la ropa interior. Tiró un par de veces de sus ya tensos testículos mientras observaba a Mycroft terminar de despojarse de la última prenda que le impedía apreciar el pecho del Alfa, cubierto por un par de vellos rojizos y pecas que contrastaban de maravilla con su piel.

Mycroft se colocó a horcajadas sobre Greg y continuó besándolo mientras frotaban sus pollas juntas, haciéndolos gemir contra la boca del otro. Greg posó sus manos en la espalda y Mycroft y lo hizo recostarse contra su pecho, dejando a mayor disposición la entrada de Mycroft. Permitiendo que Mycroft continuase besando su cuello, Greg apartó una de sus manos de su espalda y se la llevó a la boca, depositando una considerable cantidad de saliva en ella para luego guiarla hacia la entrada del Alfa. Mycroft se estremeció cuando Greg comenzó a esparcir la saliva alrededor de su ano, dibujando círculos en él y presionando con lentitud su dedo medio. Con un suave empujón y un gruñido por parte de Mycroft por la incómoda intromisión, Greg comenzó a mover su dedo medio hacia afuera y hacia adentro, sintiendo como la piel alrededor de su dedo se apretaba contra él.

— Otro… — Gimió Mycroft contra su oído, frotándose aún contra la polla goteante de Greg.

Esta vez, Greg apartó su mano para hundir sus dedos en el chocolate líquido y hundir su dedo índice y medio dentro de la estrechez de Mycroft, quien gruñó una vez más, aferrándose con fuerza a la firme espalda del detective. Greg comenzó de nuevo a meter y sacar sus dedos. Pronto, la sala de estar se había llenado de gruñidos y gemidos de anticipación. Mycroft se había acostumbrado por completo a la intromisión de tres dedos y se empujaba hacía atrás, follándose a sí mismo con ellos.

— Gregory… f-fóllame — Suplicó mordiendo el lóbulo en la oreja derecha de Greg, probando la ligera capa de sudor que corría por sus sienes. El cuerpo de ambos estaba cubierto en una capa de sudor y sus pollas luciendo en ellas chocolate y liquido pre-seminal. Ambos estaban imposiblemente duros y Greg sabía que tan pronto como estuviese dentro de Mycroft, sólo un par de segundos serían suficientes para correrse.

Apartó sus dedos de la entrada de Mycroft y le indicó que se levantase sobre sus rodillas para alinearse correctamente contra su polla. Untó lo que quedaba de chocolate en sus dedos sobre su polla y junto con el líquido pre-seminal fue suficiente para tener la suficiente lubricación. Sostuvo con firmeza su polla y sintió como su glande se presionaba con firmeza contra la dilatada entrada de Mycroft, quien con una mano separaba sus nalgas. Con un ligero empujón, la cabeza entró, arrancando un nuevo gruñido por parte de Mycroft y gemido ronco por parte de Greg, quien hundió sus dedos sobre la pálida piel en la cintura de Mycroft. Iba a ser realmente encantador verlo a la mañana siguiente con un par de cardenales adornando su piel.

Volvieron a besarse mientras Mycroft terminaba de empalarse por completo en su polla, sintiéndose obscenamente abierto pero exquisitamente lleno por la polla del beta debajo de él. Después de sentir las tensas bolas de Greg contra su piel y acostumbrarse por completo a la intromisión, Mycroft se colocó en cuclillas, y sujetándose con fuerza de la del respaldo del sofá, sacó la polla de Greg y se dejó caer de golpe sobre ella, arrancando un gemido estrangulado por parte de Greg, quien simplemente dejó caer su cabeza contra los cojines.

El ritmo y agresividad con la que Mycroft había comenzado a empalarse, hizo que Greg, aún sin poder pensar claro, se preocupase. La naturaleza de un Alfa era agresiva y por lo general disfrutaban del sexo rudo y agresivo, pero no sabía si así debería ser en las raras ocasiones en las que el Alfa era penetrado. El chocar de sus pieles lo hizo olvidarse por completo de aquello. Mycroft no gemía, pero sus jadeos dignos de un animal era muestra suficiente de que la brusquedad con la que se follaba a sí mismo con la polla de Greg, era más que satisfactoria para él. La dura, gruesa y rojiza polla de Mycroft golpeaba contra su vientre y hacia abajo, Greg la tomó con firmeza y comenzó a masturbar a Mycroft con la misma rapidez y dureza con la que Mycroft se movía sobre él.

La fricción del agarre de Greg sobre su polla logró arrancar un gemido de labios de Mycroft, quien apartó sus manos del respaldo del sofá y las posó detrás de él, en los muslos de Greg para tener un punto de apoyo y continuar empalándose, con el nuevo ángulo, cada embestida golpeaba su próstata y lo obligaba a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Todo movimiento y sonido de piel sudada chocando contra piel sudada era obsceno, vulgar y jodidamente excitante. El orgasmo de Greg comenzó a formase en la base de su espina dorsal. Un casi inexistente bulto en la base de la polla de Mycroft le indicaba que el Alfa estaba en las mismas condiciones, apretó más su agarre en la ardiente piel y aumento la velocidad, mientras Mycroft se empujaba contra su polla y follaba su puño. Con un movimiento experimentado de su muñeca y más presión, Greg comenzó a sentir que el ano de Mycroft se contrajo de manera exquisita alrededor de él mientras se corría sobre su mano, con largos y grueso chorros de tibio semen que fueron a parar contra su pecho y el de Mycroft. Sintiendo que Mycroft ya no podía continuar con el ritmo a casusa del fuerte orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo, Greg liberó la polla de Mycroft y enganchó sus brazos en la parte trasera de sus rodillas para levantarse junto con él e inmediatamente aprisionarlo contra el sofá y su cuerpo, embistiendo con fuerza dentro de Mycroft, siendo fiel a la rudeza por la que Mycroft había mostrado tanto interés. Observó el rostro completamente rojo de Mycroft y gruñó mientras sus embestidas se volvían erráticas y el sofá bajo ellos se movía un par de centímetros. Sus testículos completamente tensos golpearon una última vez la piel de Mycroft y con un gruñido embistió con fuerza, corriéndose en lo más profundo del Alfa, vaciando sus bolas por completo para luego ceder a la fuerza de su orgasmo y desplomarse sobre un Mycroft más que bien follado.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¡Hueles como una jodida ramera! — Exclamó Mary tan pronto como se había acercado a besar a su esposo.

— Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? Tenemos vecinos — Replicó John, pasando de largo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

— Oh, ¿y acaso te preocupa que se enteren de que el estupendo Doctor John Watson llega a casa apestando como una maldita ramera? — Refutó con notorio enojo. — Es otra Omega, ¿cierto? Apestar a otra Omega.

John bebió el agua con tranquilidad, ignorando las ganas de gritarle a Mary que ella no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarle si huele al exquisito aroma de Sherlock.

— Paso todo el día en una enfermería en la que atiendo a Omegas, Mary, ¿no crees que es obvio que voy a oler como uno de ellos? — Replicó tranquilamente, alzando ambas cejas. Dentro de sí, sonreía al ver a Mary de aquella manera.

— Yo hago lo mismo, John y nunca llegue a casa oliendo como otro Alfa, ¡tú hueles como si una ramera Omega se hubiese restregado como una perra en celo contra tu cuerpo!

John suspiró largamente y depositó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

— Iré a ducharme, ¿de acuerdo? — Ofreció, aunque no fuese lo que quería hacer. — Nos iremos a dormir y cuando estés dispuesta a hablar como la gente civilizada, entonces conversaremos sobre ello, ¿de acuerdo? — Sin esperar respuesta de Mary, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar en dirección a las escaleras.

— Quiero que nos unamos esta noche, John…


	11. Chapter 11

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza después de que hubiesen abandonado la boca de Mary. ¿Unirse?, ¿Por qué exactamente hoy y ahora? Aquello era ridículo y descabellado, incluso para alguien con un historial como el de 'Mary Morstan'

— No estás pensando bien las cosas, Mary. Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir y hablemos de esto por la mañana — Objetó, siguiendo con su camino. Escuchó los pasos de Mary tras él, justo al pie de la escalera.

— Es por _ella,_ ¿no es así? — Inquirió Mary, segura de la respuesta que vendría de labios de su esposo. No era necesario que fuese la mente más brillante del mundo para saber aquello.

John se detuvo y suspiró largamente. Había esperado mucho tiempo para que aquella proposición llegase, pero eso había sido hacía años, y ahora no le causaba más que cansancio y pesar.

— Esperé mucho tiempo a que dijeras eso, Mary — Declaró, girándose para encararla. — Después me enteré de todo y aún así te acepté, sin importarme absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué ahora decides que es el momento adecuado para unirnos?

— Porque te amo, John — Refutó con un hilo de voz. — Soy tu esposa. Hemos estado juntos desde hace 10 años. Íbamos a tener un bebé…

John rio amargamente, negando con la cabeza.

— Mi esposa es Mary Morstan, una mujer que falleció hace años y que ahora descansa en el cementerio. Tú, Agatha, has sido mi compañera sentimental por diez años, sólo eso. Y no, no íbamos a tener un bebé. Tú _ibas_ a tenerlo con David. Yo simplemente sería el buen y ciego esposo que se ocuparía de darles el sustento necesario para que sobrevivieran, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Mary, Dios sabe que así era. Pero… ahora simplemente no hay nada por lo que me deba mantener unido a ti.

Mary se quedó estática, con sus labios ligeramente separados y su mano cerrada con fuerza sobre el pasamano de la escalera.

— Tienes razón… — Concedió. — Será mejor que hablemos sobre esto en la mañana. Date una ducha y metámonos a la cama, ¿sí, amor?

'Amor' que distinta sonaba esa palabra en esos momentos. Mary subió las escaleras y buscó tomar la mano de John, ignorando el fuerte aroma de la 'otra' Omega, pero tan pronto como la distancia se había acortado, John se había dado la vuelta y terminado de subir las escaleras. Era cruel tratar a Mary de aquella manera, pero al igual que como Mary le había bridado su apoyo en esos 10 años, John había sido reciproco, quizá incluso más de lo que Mary habría merecido.

— No pasaré la noche contigo, Mary — Informó antes de adentrarse a la habitación y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

 **Martes**

— Sherlock, Madre me dijo que… — Mycroft se quedó estático justo en la entrada de la habitación de Sherlock, quería creer que su mente le había jugado una broma, pero lo había visto —… ¿qué escondes bajo la almohada? — Exigió, adentrándose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sherlock se quedó quieto, observando a su hermano. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus manos estaban ocultas tras su espalda.

— No he escondido nada — Replicó en voz baja, llevando sus manos al frente.

— Sherlock, te vi al entrar, así que no lo niegues, no me hagas descubrirlo por mí mismo — Amenazó, acercándose a él mientras dejaba su paraguas al lado de la mesita de noche de Sherlock.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos, gordo! — Gritó mientras presionaba su espalda contra la almohada.

— Tú eres parte de mis asuntos, Sherlock, ¡ahora muévete! — Ordenó, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

Sherlock gruñó y se presionó con mayor fuerza contra la almohada. Mycroft hizo una mueca y descruzó sus brazos, terminando por posarlos en los frágiles antebrazos de Sherlock.

— ¡Ouch! — Se quejó Sherlock audiblemente. — ¡Para, me estás lastimando!

— ¡No es verdad, Sherlock, sé sobre tu farsa con la escayola, para de fingir y compórtate! — Exigió, tirando de Sherlock hasta que lo apartó de sobre la almohada, la que rápidamente tomó y apartó de un tirón.

Ahí estaba, y mentiría si negase que no le sorprendía encontrarse con aquello en manos de Sherlock. El jersey de pésimo gusto estaba hecho una bola arrugada, el olor de un Alfa escapaba de él, mezclado con el de un Omega, y no era necesario usar su inteligencia para saber a quienes correspondían dichos aromas. Tomó a Sherlock por el brazo y lo pegó a él.

— ¡Oye!, ¿Qué demonios? — Gruñó Sherlock cuando sintió las manos de Mycroft tirar del cuello de su pijama.

Al no notar marca alguna en el cuello de su hermano menor, Mycroft se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, volviendo a apartar a Sherlock de sí, quien lo miraba con odio.

— No puedes continuar con esto, Sherlock — Murmuró con notorio cansancio en su voz. — No quieres al Doctor Watson en tu vida, créeme.

Sherlock rehuyó la mirada y sintió un nudo en su estómago.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que quiero para mi vida? — Susurró, pasándose ambas manos por sus antebrazos, como si tuviese frío.

Mycroft suspiró y sentó en la cama de Sherlock, justo a su lado.

— Escucha, Sherlock, esto no es lo que parece — Replicó en voz baja, pensando en si sería adecuado posar una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock. Jamás habían tenido que pasar por algo así, y Mycroft esperaba que nunca pasara, pero ahora era el momento, y no permitiría que su hermano volviese a sufrir por algo así — El Doctor… uhm… John es un hombre mayor, y antes de que pienses que estoy en contra de esto por su edad, quiero decirte que no es así. No puedes unirte a él porque John no estará para ti todo el tiempo, Sherlock. Él envejecerá, tú seguirás siendo joven y no podrá protegerte. No quiero que debas mantenerte unido a una persona así.

— Yo sé que lo hará… — Murmuró, su mirada estaba fija en las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas —… sé que estará conmigo para siempre, cuando él me reclamé estaremos juntos, Mycroft. Y ni tú ni nadie lo va a impedir.

'¡Estaremos juntos por siempre, Redbeard! Encontraremos todos los tesoros en el jardín, después iremos al de los vecinos y encontraremos más.'

— Sherlock, esto funciona así. Las personas… las personas tarde o tempano tendrán que marcharse, así debe ser. John estará contigo un par de años, pero después… él simplemente se irá — Replicó. — ¿Quién cuidará de ti cuando John no esté?

Sherlock se llevó las rodillas al pecho y rodeó sus piernas con ambos brazos, ocultando su rostro de la mirada de Mycroft. Él sabía que aquello no pasaría, John jamás lo dejaría. Ambos se unirían y vivirían juntos por siempre, un Alfa y su Omega, eso es lo que serían.

— Sherlock…

— No… — Interrumpió después de un sollozo. — Viviremos muchos años… Él va a reclamarme y absolutamente nadie podrá separarnos después de eso, ni siquiera la muerte, Mycroft. NADIE. Él… él no es como… no es como Redbeard…

— Eso no lo decides tú, Sherlock, entiéndelo — Insistió, no queriendo sonar tan duro con su pequeño hermano, pero las cosas eran así.

— Vete de aquí… — Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Mycroft suspiró y se puso de pie. Llevó su mano al frente, buscando consolar un poco a su hermano, pero sabía que no era lo adecuado. Se giró y tomó su paraguas para luego salir de la habitación de su hermano, dejándolo tras de él mientras sabía que el frágil cuerpo de Sherlock se agitaba tras cada sollozo silencioso.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¿Doctor Watson? — Llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

John se giró, sacando del interior del coche su maletín. Había pasado la noche en una habitación de un motel cercano y no había podido dormir absolutamente nada. Las bolsas y ojeras bajo sus ojos eran la prueba tangible de aquello. Se había evitado la pelea con Mary cuando afortunadamente había puesto el pestillo de la puerta del baño, pero no iba a quedarse toda la noche en aquel lugar. Cuando los gritos y groserías habían cesado, había salido del cuarto y empacado la ropa necesaria para pasar la noche fuera de su hogar y no había dicho palabra alguna a Mary. La escuchó insultarle e insultar a la supuesta mujer con la que estaba engañándola, pero él no prestó mayor atención.

Se giró y se encontró con el hombre que había visto en Scotland Yard. 'Magnífico', pensó.

— Bien… — Suspiró —… supongo que es momento de pagar lo cometido, ¿no es así?

Para sorpresa de John, el hombre sonrío. Su sonrisa era bastante agradable y parecía sincera como para ser de burla.

— Por supuesto que no — Aclaró el hombre, extendiéndole una mano. — Greg Lestrade.

John frunció el ceño, ajeno por completo al motivo por el que 'Greg' estaba en ese lugar, hablando con él.

— Uhm… John… John Watson — Replicó, estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida.

— El nuevo romance de Sherlock, ¿no es así? — Bromeó, dándole un ligero golpecito en el brazo a John.

John sintió que su sangre ardió, y no exactamente porque Greg le haya tocado ni mucho menos, sino por 'el nuevo romance de Sherlock' ¿Acaso alguien más había estado con él? ¿Ya alguien más había tenido el jodido placer de probar a esa exquisita criatura de la que se jactaba ser el primero en explorar? Aquello no le agradaba siquiera una pizca.

— ¿Nuevo… romance? — Vino en respuesta, tratando de que aquello no sonase como un reclamo.

— Oh no, no — Negó, moviendo una y otra vez sus manos mientras sonreía — No lo malinterpretes. Eres… uhm… Bueno, el primero en conseguir algo de él; algo que no fuese una deducción que te dejase en vergüenza.

John se permitió respirar con tranquilidad y desempuñar sus manos, no recordaba siquiera en qué momento había hecho aquello. Un sentimiento de superioridad y tranquilidad se expandió por su pecho y le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Debería sentirme alagado por ello? — Inquirió.

Greg se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Escuchar, quería saber si… — Carraspeó un poco y estiró los labios, pensando lo que iba a decir. — ¿Te gustaría ir por un par de pintas al pub cuando terminen las clases?

John frunció el ceño, completamente desconcertado por la ¿invitación?, ¿a él, un Alfa?

— Uhm… en verdad me gustaría, pero estoy casado, ¿sabes? Y la verdad es que…

— ¡No! ¡Diablos, no! — Interrumpió Greg, agitando una y otra vez su cabeza. — No te estoy invitando a una cita… — Suspiró largamente y negó con la cabeza. — Mira, te voy a ser sincero. Mycroft Holmes quiere que hablé contigo sobre Sherlock y su… relación contigo. Él se preocupa mucho por él, ¿sabes? Y no quiere que le pasé nada malo.

Esta vez fue el turno de John para suspirar con cansancio. No esperaba que algo que apenas comenzaba, terminase tan rápido, pero así eran las cosas, después de todo, parece que tendría que reconsiderar la propuesta de Mary sobre su unión.

— Bien — Concedió. — Pero tú invitas, no me puedo dar el lujo de gastar dinero en alcohol.

Greg rio y asintió con la cabeza en forma de despedida, dejando solo a John, quien simplemente emprendió su camino hacia la entrada de la escuela. Con suerte, aquel hermoso Omega de nombre Sherlock lo visitaría esa tarde.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Ahí estaba, tan hermoso como el día en que lo vio por primera vez. Debería preguntarse cómo es que logró entrar a la enfermería si él era el único que tenía una llave, pero ya habría tiempo para hacer preguntas sobre ello. Ahora… ahora quería saber el por qué de la triste expresión en su hermoso, joven y angular rostro. Se adentró al lugar, sin que la mirada de Sherlock le recibiese y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Ocurre algo, amor? — Inquirió mientras dejaba su maletín sobre el escritorio y tomaba la barbilla de Sherlock para que lo mirase.

Una lágrima escapó de los hermosos ojos de Sherlock, deslizándose por su mejilla para terminar en la mano de John. El Jersey que le había prestado el día anterior estaba perfectamente doblado sobre sus piernas.

— Mycroft me dijo que no puedo estar contigo… — Declaró, sus labios temblaban como los de un pequeño que está a punto de romper a llorar. — Dijo que me dejarás solo aunque nos unamos… y que… que no tendré a nadie que cuidé de mí…

Algo en el interior de John dio un vuelco, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho al ver de aquella forma a tan hermoso y esplendido Omega. Acunó las mejillas de Sherlock en sus mejillas y acarició sus pómulos con ambos pulgares, apartando las lágrimas que los humedecían.

— Hey… eso no va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? — Aseguró. — Jamás te dejaría, Sherlock. Nunca. Sí llegamos a unirnos será para toda la vida, ¿entiendes? Yo te cuidaré más que a mí vida. Nadie se acercará a ti para hacerte daño.

— Promételo… — Pidió con un hilo de voz. — Promételo, John…

John lo miró a los ojos, y podría jurar que nunca en su vida había visto tanto miedo y vulnerabilidad en la mirada de alguien. Se acercó y lo besó, lentamente, con toda la lentitud y dedicación del mundo. Probó sus ligeramente saladas lágrimas entre sus rosados labios, que a pesar de sollozar correspondían su beso con la misma dulzura. Jamás podría abandonar a una criatura tan hermosa, no podría siquiera pensarlo, y quizá sonaba loco, pero ni siquiera la muerte se interpondría en ello. Sus labios se separaron, rojos, brillantes y húmedos.

— Te lo prometo… — Susurró contra sus labios, mirando el rostro de Sherlock frente a él, como sus largas pestañas formaban una sombra bajó ellas al tener los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, sólo en ese momento, llegó a la conclusión de que Sherlock le pertenecía, y que él le pertenecía a Sherlock.


	12. Chapter 12

Cada minuto en compañía del otro, pasaba como si fuese un segundo que se escapaba sin más. No había palabras, ni susurros o murmullos entre ellos, sólo silencio y la cercanía del otro, con sus cuerpos sintiéndose, sus aromas mezclándose en uno solo, aunque no de la manera a la que ambos les gustaría. Pero en ese momento, y después de aquella promesa, cualquier cosa parecía ser suficiente.

John podía sentir la suave nariz de Sherlock rozar con delicadeza el punto bajo su oreja y él hacía lo mismo. Era algo tan íntimo, necesario, y John se encontró a sí mismo sorprendiéndose al saber que nunca había hecho algo parecido. Mary y él habían estado muchas veces juntos y ella siempre se acurrucaba a su lado, oliéndolo, pero él nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacer con ella lo mismo que en ese momento hacía con Sherlock. Y justo en ese momento, aquello se dejó escuchar; un suave ronroneo contra su piel.

— ¿Qué fue eso, amor? — Preguntó, sonriendo contra la suave piel en el cuello de Sherlock.

Sherlock restregó su rostro contra la coyuntura del cuello y hombro de John, ronroneando nuevamente.

— Me gusta como hueles… — Declaró en un susurro. Sus manos habían tomado su lugar alrededor de la firme espalda de John, y las de éste sobre su cintura, trazando pequeños círculos en ella.

John se apartó un poco y rio quedamente.

— ¿Te gusta el olor un Alfa viejo? — Inquirió, sonriendo ante el gruñido que Sherlock había proferido cuando se apartó de él.

— No, no el de tu biología… — Susurró, acercándose a John para probar tímidamente sus labios —… el tuyo, el de esa parte que compartimos con los betas. Tú hueles a té… a crema para afeitar, jalea… — Presionó su rostro contra el pecho de John y aspiró largamente —… eso es lo que me gusta, olores mundanos…

John sonrió, nadie le había dicho aquello en toda su vida y que fuese Sherlock el primero en hacerlo, lo hacía simplemente especial.

— Y supongo que el olor por parte de mi biología no te atrae, ¿cierto? Te atrae más algo simple como lo que tienen los betas — Comentó.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los profundos ojos azules de John.

— También me gusta ese olor, pero no cuando me abrazas así… cuando tengo tus manos sobre mí pero sin la intención de tocarme sexualmente — Aclaró, sonrojándose un poco.

John rio y se acercó para besarlo dulcemente.

— Es bueno saberlo — Apuntó después de separase.

Un bip se escuchó fuera de la puerta en la enfermería, atrayendo rápidamente la mirada de Sherlock hacia donde provenía el sonido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

John se encogió de hombros y guardaron silencio mientras Sherlock bajaba del escritorio y caminaba con cuidado hacia la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y ahí estaba.

— ¡Anderson! — Exclamó Sherlock, mirando con odio a quien había caído frente a sus pies, yéndose de bruces contra el suelo.

John se quedó congelado, no sabía siquiera cómo se supone que debía reaccionar a aquello. ¡Por Dios, estaba encerrado en la enfermería con un Omega menor de edad!

— Er… uhm… hola… — Balbuceó Anderson, irguiéndose rápidamente, intercambiando miradas con John y Sherlock.

— ¡¿Qué hacías?! — Exigió Sherlock, inclinándose para tomar el celular que había terminado al lado de sus zapatos. La pantalla se iluminó, dejando ver varios mensajes en los que se describía exactamente la situación que se presentaba en ese momento, seguido de un 'Señor'. Sherlock frunció aún más el ceño y fue hasta el tope de los mensaje, encontrándose que con los primeros estaban firmados con las iníciales 'MH' — ¡Tú! — Exclamó empujando a Anderson. — ¡Fuiste tú quien se lo dijo!

Anderson se quedó estático mientras Sherlock seguía empujándolo, o por lo menos, hasta que John rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Sherlock y tiró de él hacia atrás, apartándolo del joven beta que había terminado con la espalda contra la pared, no sabiendo siquiera qué decir sobre semejante acusación.

— ¡Fue él, John! — Exclamó, sintiendo como sus ojos se rozaban y las ganas de llorar se hacían demasiadas. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Anderson por decirle sobre John y él. Los brazos de John alrededor de él lo hacían sentir tranquilo, pero la rabia en ese momento era demasiada. Se sacudió y logró zafarse del agarre de John para cerrar su mano en puño y estrellarlo contra la nariz de Anderson.

— ¡No, Sherlock! — Espetó John, volviendo a tomar a Sherlock por el brazo y haciéndolo girar para que lo encarase, posando sus manos en sus mejillas. Las mejillas de Sherlock estaban rojas y no del rubor que a John tanto le gustaba. — Mírame, no vas a solucionar nada con golpear a ése muchacho. Por lo menos deja que te lo expliqué, ¿de acuerdo?

Las manos y la mirada de John sobre él lograron que se calmase, su mano comenzaba a dolerle y por primera vez en su vida aceptó a hacerle caso a alguien. Asintió lentamente y sintió como las manos de John abandonaban su rostro después de sonreírle. Ambos encararon a Anderson, quien cubría su nariz con ambas manos.

— Habla — Ordenó Sherlock, cruzándose de brazos. John tuvo que guardarse la sonrisa que la pose de Sherlock causaba en él. Era adorable ver al hermoso Omega molesto de aquella manera.

— Él me dijo que me pagaría si le mantenía informado sobre lo que hacías con el Doctor Watson — Admitió. — Necesitaba el dinero y no perdía nada con hacerlo.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que Mycroft le hubiese ofrecido dinero a alguien, ¿pero por qué al imbécil de Anderson de entre todas las personas?

— Te ofrezco un mejor trato — Ofreció Sherlock, sonriendo ampliamente y atrayendo las miradas confundidas de John y Anderson.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— Comenzaba a creer que tendría que conversar con el cantinero — Bromeó Greg, sonriendo cuando vio a John entrar al pub en el que habían quedado.

John sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Habían pasado años desde que había quedado con alguien para tomar algo y mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no le parecía lo mejor que podía hacer.

— No a diario alguien te invita por completo las bebidas — Replicó, apartando uno de los bancos frente a la barra.

— Oh, debí sospecharlo — Se giró sobre su asiento y pidió otra pinta para John.

— Así que… el hermano de Sherlock te mandó a interrogarme — Dijo, dando un sorbo a su bebida, la frialdad de la bebida recorrió su garganta y terminó con un cálido recorrido en su estómago.

— Algo así — Concedió Greg. — Quiere que hablé contigo para que seas tú mismo quien aparté a Sherlock de tu lado.

John sonrió y se relamió los labios.

— ¿Y qué debo decirle? — Preguntó, comenzando a sonar molesto. — Oh disculpa, Sherlock, eres realmente especial para mí, y eres jodidamente hermoso, el sueño de cualquier Alfa, pero decidí que amo más a mi esposa y no puedo abandonarla. Fue realmente agradable poder pasar un rato contigo, pero eres un niño y lo nuestro de ninguna manera puede funcionar, adiós.

Greg suspiró y apuró lo que quedaba de su segunda pinta.

— Escucha, John, Sherlock es alguien sumamente sensible — Confesó. — Ha sido alguien muy aislado del mundo y han sido muy pocas las personas que realmente han sido cercanas a él como para formar un lazo con ellos, pero lo que está pasando entre ustedes no terminará nada bien. Él tiene 16 años y tú… bueno…

— Soy viejo — Completó John con una amarga sonrisa. — Ya lo sé, y sé que no puedo hacer nada por ello. Comprendo la preocupación de su hermano, sería horrible unir a alguien con otra persona que se sabe que no estará con él hasta que ambos envejezcan. — Suspiró largamente y dio otro trago a su bebida. — No quiero eso para Sherlock, pero tampoco quiero apartarlo de mi lado.

— Sé que el tiempo que pasa contigo lo hace feliz — Comentó Greg después de un par de segundos de silencio. — Ha cambiado desde que te conoce. Tiene una mente muy complicada, como su hermano, pero sólo es cuestión de que se sientan en un ambiente en el que saben que no es necesario hacer uso de su intelecto para lograr encajar de algún modo. Sherlock ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas debido a eso; insultos, golpes, daños psicológicos… — Suspiró, recordando cada una de las cosas que Mycroft le ha contado sobre su pequeño hermano y mentiría si negase que no le llena de rabia saber que alguien tan joven y brillante como Sherlock, ha tenido que pasar por tanto, y todo por culpa de la incomprensión de todas las personas. — Su hermano lo ha protegido lo mejor que puede de todo aquello, pero siempre es lo mismo.

John sintió un nudo en su estómago ante aquellas palabras, y sus manos se cerraron en puño de sólo pensar en los idiotas que se habían atrevido a tocar a Sherlock. ¡Por Dios, sólo era un niño, ¿qué daño podría haberles hecho?! Una vez más lamentó no haber conocido a Sherlock antes, habría evitado todo el daño que había sufrido.

— Eso no volverá a pasar… — Prometió, fijando su mirada en Greg —… no mientras esté conmigo. Lamento no poder cumplir con lo que Sherlock o Mycroft esperan, pero puedes decirle que de ninguna manera me alejaré de Sherlock. No estaré por siempre con él, no por decisión propia, pero dile a Mycroft Holmes que el tiempo que pasé con Sherlock, me encargaré de cuidar de él y hacerlo la persona más feliz del mundo. — Sentenció, poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la salida del lugar, sin siquiera despedirse de Greg.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

(07:45): ¿Tienes alguna noticia sobre Sherlock?

(07:50): Lo ha visitado una vez, pero sólo fue para entregarle su jersey. Salió de la enfermería casi de inmediato.

(07:52): Bien. ¿Sherlock ha entrado a todas sus clases?

(07:56): Sí, Señor. Escuché a sus amigas decir que lo invitarían a ver una película y él aceptó. Dijo que probablemente pasaría la noche en casa de una de ellas.

(08:00): Muy bien. ¿Qué hay sobre el Doctor?

(08:05): Lo vi salir un par de horas antes de que las clases terminasen. Él y Sherlock no volvieron a verse en todo el día.

(08:07): Perfecto. Mantenme informado sobre cualquier cosa que escuches o veas el día de mañana.

(08:14): Claro que sí, Señor, como siempre.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

(08:30): ¿Sigues en el lugar?

(08:32): No. John se fue y me dejó solo cuando le dije sobre su relación con Sherlock.

(08:36): ¿Dijo algo antes de irse?

(08:54): No

(08:56): Bien. Me parece que después de todo a entendido la situación y que no puede estar cerca de mi hermano. Confío en que Sherlock hará lo propio y comenzará a perder interés en él.

(09:01): Probablemente. Sólo espero que en eso, Sherlock y tú no sean iguales.

(09:04): ¿Piensa que me aburriría de usted, Inspector?

(09:07): Después aquella esplendida noche, me atormenta pensarlo.

(09:11): Debe entonces agradecer que no sea como mi querido hermano, Inspector.

(09:15): Que me parta un rayo si no lo hago ahora mismo.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— No era broma, ¿cierto? — Inquirió John, sonriendo cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock al otro lado de la línea.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Confías en que… uhm… Anderson no le diga nada a tu hermano sobre tus supuestos planes conmigo? — Inquirió, dudando realmente del trato que Sherlock le había ofrecido a aquel joven Beta. Recibir dinero por simplemente espiar a alguien era algo que no se pensaba mucho, pero cambiar el dinero a favor de aprobar absolutamente todas sus materias no era algo que diese mucho que ganar.

— Aprobar todos sus exámenes obviamente le traerá mucho más beneficio que el dinero que le pueda ofrecer mi hermano. Anderson en un idiota, pero sin duda sabe lo que le conviene, lo que en este caso nos favorece enormemente.

John rio quedamente, negando con la cabeza. Sherlock era simplemente perfecto y no podía creer que en ese momento, él se estuviese comportando como un adolescente que quedó de recoger a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo para salir con ella a escondidas.

— Eres toda una mente maestra, ¿no es así, amor? — Inquirió, sabiendo ya de sobra el efecto que tenía aquella palabra en Sherlock. Odió no tenerlo enfrente para notar el hermoso rubor que adornaría sus mejillas y que se dejaría apreciar bajo la ligera luz que iluminaba las frías calles de Londres. El silencio de Sherlock al otro lado de la línea confirmó con placer aquel saber. — Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste mí número?

— Tengo contactos

— Por supuesto, y pasa que casualmente ese contacto tiene un lazo familiar contigo, ¿no es así? — Preguntó, sonriendo.

— Desafortunadamente, sí.

— Qué mal — Bromeó. — En fin. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya a recogerte? — Preguntó, tanteando las llaves de su auto dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Su mirada estaba fija en el pavimento y sus zapatos; por Dios, realmente se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita.

— No es necesario — Replicó una voz a sus espaldas, seguido del sonido de la llamada al ser colgada. John sonrió ampliamente y se giró.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando. Sherlock se veía tan diferente pero idéntico a la vez. John sabía sobre el gusto de Sherlock por la ropa costosa y las camisetas de seda que se ceñían a su cuerpo tan exquisitamente, pero no tenía idea de que aquella criatura podía llegar a verse como el mismo sexo en persona. Su pálida piel resaltaba hermosamente gracias a la camiseta de seda morada de mangas arremangadas que usaba, sus pantalones imposiblemente ajustados a su cuerpo eran toda una visión para John.

— Hola… — Saludó Sherlock, sonrojándose ante el silencio de John al verlo.

— H-Hola — Balbuceó, sintiendo repentinamente que su garganta se había secado. Sacudió su cabeza cuando una suave risa emergió de los labios de Sherlock, haciéndolo espabilar. — Te ves… Dios, te ves hermoso.

Sherlock se sonrojó aún más, llevándose la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo para frotar la zona en una muestra de notorio nerviosismo. Se permitió observar a John detenidamente, pero no de la manera en que solía hacer con las demás personas. John usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, una camiseta de color blanco y pantalón de vestir negro. Sherlock jamás creyó que alguien podría llegarse a ver tan sexy con algo tan simple, pero con John toda simpleza se convertía en algo más.

— Gracias… — Susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin notarlo cuando fijó su mirada en el cuerpo de John, o más bien, en cierta parte de su anatomía que Molly se había encargado de recalcar el otro día. — Tú te ves muy…. bien.

John rio para sus adentros, 'bien' era una basura comparada con la hermosura del Omega frente a él, pero viniendo de Sherlock, aquello podía ser tomado como el mayor cumplido que nadie le hubiese hecho nunca. Fue en ese momento en el que la realidad lo golpeó de sorpresa, recordando que tenía más planes con el hermoso Omega más que quedarse ahí parados en la acera.

— Permíteme… — Se apresuró a decir, rodeando rápidamente su auto para abrirle la puerta a Sherlock.

— ¿Qué haces? — Inquirió Sherlock, espabilando también.

John se detuvo y alzó la mirada, confundido.

— Oh… creí que querrías ir a algún lugar, ya sabes… como… uhmm… — Balbuceó. ¡Por Dios, debía comenzar a dejar de asumir cosas a la primera, aquello no le dará ningún buen resultado a la larga!

Sherlock sonrió un poco, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

— ¿Una cita? — Inquirió en voz baja.

John rehuyó la mirada, rascándose la nuca en una genuina muestra de nerviosismo.

— No tiene que ser exactamente una cita, ¿sabes? — Se apresuró a decir. — Puede ser simplemente…

— Una cita está bien… — Concedió Sherlock, cortando de tajo las palabras de John. — Pero… no quiero ir en auto, quiero caminar… contigo.

John se permitió sonreír. Se metió al auto y extrajo su billetera del interior, colocando los seguros en ambos puertas antes de cerrarlas.

— Me parece perfecto — Dijo, sonriéndole a Sherlock y reuniéndose con él.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las frías calles de Londres. No había palabras entre ellos pero compartían un par de miradas de reojo, en las que John notaba que el rubor en las mejillas de Sherlock no había desaparecido aún. Era hermoso verlo así, bajo las tenues luces de la calle y la hermosa luz de luna que iluminaba su piel. Sherlock intentaba no tener su mirada fija en John caminando a su lado, guardando una distancia agradable que en realidad no era necesaria. ¿No se suponía que cuando se tiene una cita con alguien que te gusta se deben sujetar de las manos? 'Eso sólo pasa en las películas', pensó Sherlock, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras alzaba la mirada y veía el cielo.

Habían caminado un par de calles cuando John reparó en el hecho de que no sabían siquiera a donde se dirigían. Estaba disfrutando de aquella caminata, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que Sherlock no estuviese esperando que lo llevase a alguna parte a la que obviamente no tenía idea.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Preguntó en voz baja, volteando a mirar al Omega.

Sherlock sonrió y también lo miró.

— Creí que había quedado claro que quería ir al cine — Replicó, riendo un poco.

John se pateó mentalmente por haber olvidado aquello. Sherlock se lo había dicho después de que Anderson se marchase de la enfermería y los dejase a solas. Al principio había pensado que Sherlock lo había mencionado por despistar a Anderson y darle una pista falsa en caso de que Anderson decidiese rechazar su oferta y avisarle a Mycroft sobre sus planes, pero después le había comentado que en verdad le gustaría que lo llevase a ver una película, no importaba cual fuese siempre y cuando él estuviera con él.

— ¡Eh, dulzura! — Gritó alguien a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de nada a su alrededor, es como si simplemente todo se hubiese desvanecido, excepto ellos mismos. Ignoraron por un momento la voz de la persona y continuaron caminando, con Sherlock acercándose aún más a John, a la seguridad que estaba seguro que tendría al lado del Alfa.

— ¡Tú, el de trasero follable! — Insistió el hombre, alcanzándolos rápidamente en el auto en el que conducía. — ¿Papi te está llevando a casa tan temprano, encanto?

Sherlock lo ignoró, pero inmediatamente pudo notar que la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de John. No quería problemas por un imbécil, la noche era perfecta y no quería que John se metiese en problemas por defenderlo. Sujetó la mano de John con fuerza y notó que un poco de tensión abandonaba el cuerpo del Alfa.

— Venga, ¿por qué no le dices a papi que te dejé divertirte un poco y subes a mi coche? — Insistió el hombre, conduciendo lentamente para mantenerse a la misma distancia que Sherlock y John. — No te hagas del rogar, dulzura. Los chicos como tú son quienes más desean que se los follen en el asiento trasero de un coche lujoso como el mío.

Para ese momento, la sangre de John estaba hirviendo como la lava misma. Estaba deseando poder girarse y sacar aquel sujeto del auto para partirle el rostro por atreverse a hablarle de aquella manera a Sherlock, a SU Sherlock. Sólo sus dedos entrelazados con los del Omega le mantenían en poca tranquilidad y en verdad deseaba que así fuese hasta llegar al cine.

— Tienes bonitos labios, encanto. Me pregunto cómo se verán alrededor de mi polla mientras me la chupas — Dijo el hombre, y aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

John hizo amago de lanzarse contra el auto, pero antes de que John hiciera un solo movimiento, Sherlock se giró para quedar frente a él y se inclinó para besarlo con desesperación, tomando por sorpresa a John, quien casi de inmediato y pasando la sorpresa inicial, correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, deslizando sus manos por los costados de Sherlock para posar sus manos en su espalda baja, acercándolo más a él. Sherlock gimió contra sus labios cuando las manos de John se cerraron con firmeza sobre sus glúteos, presionándolo imposiblemente contra su cuerpo y haciéndolo sentir la fláccida polla de John contra su muslo. Al separar sus labios, pudo sentir la intromisión de la lengua de John dentro de su boca y la sensación hizo que sus piernas temblasen y se sujetase con firmeza a los hombros de John. Escucharon lejanamente un 'tú te lo pierdes' y el ligero sonido de un auto apartándose a gran velocidad, pero aquello pasaba por completo desapercibido al sentir los cálidos labios de ambos sobre los otros.

Ambos se separaron después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sólo por la necesidad de oxigeno. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y los labios de ambos ligeramente hinchados, rojizos y brillantes. Se miraron a los ojos mientras se tranquilizaban y Sherlock fue el primero en eliminar la seriedad en su rostro al mostrar una sonrisa tímida a la que John replicó con una de medio lado.

— ¿Continuamos? — Murmuró John, apuntando con su cabeza hacia al frente.

Sherlock asintió, no deseando tener que apartarse de John en ese momento, pero no podían quedarse ahí sin más.

Continuaron caminando, esta vez con sus dedos entrelazados y cuerpos cerca. Un par de calles más y se encontraban frente al cine. Entraron y compraron un par de cosas para disfrutar con la película. No había estrenos interesantes que llamasen la atención de Sherlock, pero tenían una función del clásico Viernes 13 y tanto John como Sherlock se mostraron interesados en ella. Pagaron sus entradas y entraron a la oscura sala en la que se reproduciría la película, el lugar estaba medio vacío, pero John supuso que comenzaría a llenarse poco a poco. Emprendió su camino escaleras abajo, pero Sherlock lo detuvo, tirando suavemente de su chaqueta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Inquirió Sherlock una vez que tuvo la atención de John.

— A los lugares de abajo — Informó, desconcertado por la reacción del Omega.

— Prefiero los asientos de atrás — Admitió Sherlock, echando un vistazo a los otros asientos y como poco a poco la gente los iba ocupando. — No me gusta tener a tanta gente alrededor — Agregó.

— De acuerdo — Concedió John, sonriéndole un poco. Pasaron por entre los asientos y se sentaron en los de la última fila, entre los lugares al centro. John tomó sus palomitas y soda, mientras que Sherlock se limitó a romper el envoltorio de los dulces que John había comprado para él.

Muy contrario al pensamiento de John, la sala no se llenó en su totalidad, pero el completo silencio al comenzar la película era simplemente perfecto, y lo sería más si Sherlock fuese del tipo de personas que se asusta fácilmente, pues aquello le aseguraba el repentino acercamiento de Sherlock contra su cuerpo, y no negaría si le preguntasen que aquello es lo que deseaba. Conforme el film avanzaba y John se atiborraba de palomitas y bebida, se percató de que Sherlock no era de ese tipo de personas, pero en verdad la estaba pasando bien de solo tener a tan hermosa criatura a su lado. Pero entonces, la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida gracias a las nunca faltantes escenas de sexo entre los jóvenes en el campamento. La tensión entre ellos no pasó desapercibida, en especial para John, quien afortunadamente sólo se limitó a meter más de las palomitas a su boca.

— John… — Murmuró.

— Mmm — Dio un largo trago a su bebida e intentó apartar la mirada de la pantalla, pero sabía que si volteaba a ver a Sherlock, la cosa sería peor.

— John… — Insistió, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero John sólo dio la misma respuesta. — Jawnnnn… — Repitió.

John no pudo evitar ignorar aquel llamado y apartó su mirada de la pantalla.

— ¿Pasa algo, amor? — Inquirió, mirando fijamente a Sherlock y su expresión de inocencia. Aquella imagen provocó que un muy conocido tirón en su ingle se hiciese sentir.

Sherlock se mordió el labios inferior y deslizó su mano por sobre su vientre hasta dejarla descansando sobre su entrepierna.

'Oh', concluyó John, sintiendo un nuevo tirón. Al parecer no sólo él había reaccionado por la escena sexual frente a ellos. Era adorable que Sherlock fuese tan tímido aún con eso, pero también era increíblemente sexy. Apartó su mano del descansabrazos de la silla y guió su mano hasta Sherlock, quien como si presintiese lo que venía, apartó su mano para que fuese remplazada por la cálida mano del Alfa. John pudo sentir la pequeña y dura polla de Sherlock bajo su mano y dicha acción arrancó un gemido de los labios de Sherlock. El sonido fue directo a su polla semi-dura y sin siquiera pensarlo, frotó su mano contra la cubierta erección del Omega.

— Jawn… — Gimió Sherlock, alzando sus caderas contra la fuerte mano de John, buscando más fricción.

Un 'Shhh' provino de los asientos delanteros e hizo que John apartase inmediatamente su mano del Omega.

— No podemos hacer esto aquí, Sherlock — Objetó tras el gruñido que Sherlock había dado en respuesta al perder el contacto de la mano de John.

— ¿Por qué no? — Inquirió con inocencia.

— Es un lugar público, amor — Replicó. — No quiero ir a presión por no poder mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

Sherlock gimoteó, moviéndose en su asiento mientras su cubierta polla rozaba contra su fina ropa interior. Aquello sería el final para John si no tomaba cartas en el asunto.

— Me quiero ir… — Murmuró cerca del oído de John, quien no pudo evitar sentirse mareado por el fuerte aroma de Sherlock a su lado y la melodía de su voz contra su oído.

John estaba loco si pensaba negarse a aquello a favor de ver una película que ya se sabía de memoria.

— De acuerdo — Murmuró, dejando las cosas que había comprado en el asiento de al lado. Tomó a Sherlock de la mano y sin hacer mínimo ruido, abandonaron la sala.

Trataron de caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, tratando de no ser objetivo de miradas curiosas a su alrededor. Lograron salir con éxito del lugar, pero tan rápido como el aire se estampó de golpe contra ellos, Sherlock tiritó y comenzó a frotarse los desnudos brazos, definitivamente no había sido buena idea salir de casa sin algo más que aquella fina y delgada camisa morada.

— Toma, póntela — Dijo John, ofreciéndole rápidamente su chaqueta. Sherlock la tomó y cubrió su tembloroso cuerpo. — Detendré a un taxi. — Informó, mirando las calles en busca de un auto. Ahora sí que se lamentaba no haber llevado con él su auto.

Un taxista se detuvo al llamado de John. Ambos subieron y John dio la dirección de donde su auto había sido olvidado, ganándose una mirada interrogativa por parte del conductor por la cercanía del lugar, pero tan pronto como su mirada se fijó en el retrovisor y el joven en el asiento de atrás que hundía su rostro entre el cuello de John, el hombre condujo sin decir palabra alguna.

Sherlock se había acurrucado al lado de John y su nariz inhalaba con insistencia el cuello de John, en ese punto bajo su oreja. El aroma le parecía más fuerte que nunca, y la piel de John, a pesar del frío, era cálida. Una de las manos de John se cerró posesivamente en la cintura de Sherlock cuando notó la insistente mirada del conductor sobre su Omega, pero su concentración en el hombre que conducía se vio interrumpida cuando una mano de largos y finos dedos, trazó su camino desde su muslo derecho hasta terminar en su entrepierna con un apretón más que agradable. John tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla ante aquella sensación. Bajó su mirada en dirección a Sherlock cuando notó que se había apartado de su cuello y la mirada inocente de Sherlock contra su hombro casi lo hizo desear tomarlo en ese momento, sin importarle que estuvieran en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Moviéndose un poco para negarle la vista al conductor sobre la acción en el auto, John se permitió disfrutar de las atenciones de Sherlock, quien comenzó a plantar tímidos besos en su cuello, mientras continuaba frotando su mano contra la casi completa erección de John, que se marcaba explícitamente contra la tela de su pantalón de vestir. El carraspeó del conductor lo hizo espabilar, desconcertado sobre el momento en el que había cerrado sus ojos sin siquiera notarlo. John se enderezó en el asiento y abrió la puerta de inmediato, ayudando a Sherlock a salir, pagó lo que era debido y se encargó de darle un poco de dinero extra por la 'molestia'. Tan pronto como el taxista se marchó, Sherlock volvió a hundir su rostro en la coyuntura del cuello y hombro de John, quien buscaba desesperadamente las llaves de su auto en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— No creí que una escena así tuviese tal efecto en ti, amor — Susurró con voz áspera mientras seguía rebuscando.

Sherlock se aparó de su cuello y negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas ya mostraban un rojo intenso en ellas.

— No fue la película… — Confesó tímidamente —... fue lo que dijo el hombre en el auto.

John frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco de Sherlock.

— ¿Quieres decir que después de todo consideraste su oferta? — Inquirió con cierto tono de decepción.

Sherlock bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente, como si en verdad aquello lo apenase.

'Genial', pensó John, 'Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró'. Suspiró con resignación y siguió buscando con mayor tranquilidad y concentración sus llaves.

— Quiero hacerlo contigo… — Aclaró Sherlock, llevando al frente el par de llaves que buscaba el Alfa.

John se quedó en blanco, mirando el par de llaves que le era ofrecido.

— ¿E-Estás seguro? — Inquirió, parpadeando insistentemente mientras tomaba las llaves, recordando que las había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, que por cierto hacía lucir increíblemente sexy al Omega.

Sherlock asintió firmemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. John no necesitó mayor palabra, acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó a Sherlock posesivamente por la nuca mientras devoraba sus labios. Lo empujó un poco hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda baja de Sherlock chocó contra la puerta del auto y sintió que la completamente erecta polla de John se encajó contra su muslo, insistente, firme e imposiblemente caliente a través de la tela de su pantalón. Sherlock gimió contra sus labios y se apartó.

— La puerta… — Susurró en voz baja.

John sonrió y se apartó lo suficiente como para poder introducir la llave en la puerta para después hacer saltar el botón de seguro. Abrió la puerta y se adentró para retirar el seguro de la puerta trasera, que rápidamente se abrió para permitirle la entrada al hermoso Omega que esperaba por él con impaciencia. Hizo amago de encender el auto, pero un vistazo al asiento trasero lo hizo detenerse en seco. Sherlock estaba retirándose la chaqueta que le había puesto y había comenzado a desabotonar su camiseta, dejando apreciar la palidez de su piel.

— ¿Sherlock, qué haces? — Preguntó sin poder apartar su mirada del hermoso Omega.

— Me gusta mucho esta camiseta y no quiero que la arruines como la otra — Explicó sonrojándose por recordar lo que había pasado en la enfermería.

John se relamió los labios y tuvo que reacomodar su dura polla dentro de su pantalón.

— Entiendo, pero podrías esperar a que lleguemos a un lugar más… ¿discreto, quizá? — Objetó.

Sherlock sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó tras el asiento de John y pasó su mano por entre los asientos para posar su mano en la cubierta polla de John, arrancando un gruñido por parte del Alfa.

— Quiero hacerlo aquí, John… — Ronroneó mientras deslizaba tímidamente su mano sobre la fuente de calor bajo ella.

John cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, dejándose llevar por el placer que Sherlock le estaba proporcionando. ¡Dios, ¿en qué momento Sherlock había dejado la timidez de lado?! Mentiría si dijera que aquella actitud lo ponía aún más duro, si es que era posible. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que había comenzado a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, contra la mano de Sherlock. Recobró un poco de su cordura y guió su mirada de izquierda a derecha, en busca de personas y conductores que pasasen alrededor, pero las calles estaban maravillosamente desiertas.

'Qué más da, Sherlock lo vale', pensó, saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero, donde Sherlock lo recibió al reclamar sus labios. Las manos de John se guiaron rápidamente al pantalón de Sherlock, donde no perdió tiempo en deshacer los botones y bajar su bragueta. Subió de nueva cuenta sus manos y empujó con delicadeza a Sherlock para que se recostase a lo largo del asiento mientras John hundía sus dedos en la cinta elástica de su ropa interior para tirar de ella hacia abajo y dejar al descubierto la pequeña polla de Sherlock descansando contra su pelvis. Una oleada de frío viento se coló dentro del auto e hizo tiritar a Sherlock y permitirle a John que los pequeños botones rozados de los pezones de Sherlock se habían endurecido. Luchó un poco con los zapatos de Sherlock que le impedían deshacerse de la ropa, pero con un tirón todo cedió, dejando por fin a Sherlock desnudo de la cintura para abajo. John se adentró al auto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tumbándose sobre el frágil cuerpo de Sherlock, quien gimió sonoramente cuando la tela del pantalón de John rozó su sensible y desnuda polla.

Incitado por el gemido de Sherlock, John embistió contra la polla de Sherlock, frotándola contra la suya. Sherlock mordió nuevamente sus labios y deslizó sus manos entre sus cuerpos para trabajar en los botones del pantalón de John, quien comenzó a besar su cuello mientras succionaba gentilmente sobre la piel.

— Hngh-aah— Gimoteó Sherlock cuando por fin pudo sentir la gruesa y dura polla de John contra su mano, completamente al desnudo y sin nada que les impidiese el contacto de piel contra piel.

John gruñó ante el contacto y sin pensarlo envistió de nueva cuenta contra el agarre de Sherlock a la vez cerraba sus dientes suavemente sobre la clavícula del Omega. Sherlock tembló cuando la caliente piel se deslizó contra su mano con aquella fuerza. Posó su mano libre en el pecho de John y lo hizo retroceder un poco.

— Quiero verla… — Susurró, arqueando sus cejas con inocencia al mirar a John, con su rostro completamente rojo y su respiración agitada de anticipación —… por favor.

John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, pero una vez que lo logró, se apartó de sobre Sherlock y se sentó en el asiento, con la espalda contra la puerta tras él. Se levantó un poco en el asiento y bajó más su pantalón junto con la ropa interior, permitiendo a Sherlock ver su polla contra su vientre cubierto por su camisa. Sherlock podía ver detalladamente las palpitaciones de su polla, junto con el ligero color rosado de sus testículos que a simple vista se podía notar lo tensos que estaban. Su pequeña e imposiblemente dura polla dio una sacudida ante la vista de aquello. Se acercó a gatas sobre John y se sentó sobre sus muslos, sintiendo como su erección y la de John casi se tocaban. Miró a John fijamente a los ojos y volvió a bajar su mano por el pecho de John hasta cerrarla en torno a su polla, haciendo que John gruñera y lo mirase con avivada lujuria que ennegrecía sus ojos por completo. Compartieron respiraciones agitadas hasta que sus labios reclamaron los del otro, besándose sin delicadeza alguna, pero John siempre llevando el mando. Sherlock comenzó a masturbar a John, sintiendo lo maravilloso que era poder tocar a John de aquella manera, pero notando cierta dificultad al momento en el que su mano buscaba deslizarse por todo lo largo de la gruesa polla. Abandonó los labios de John y se apartó un poco para inclinar su cabeza y dejar que un poco de su saliva cayese justo en la punta del rojizo glande de John, deslizándose un poco a lo largo de ella. John dejó escapar un gruñido áspero y atrajo nuevamente la mirada de Sherlock hacia él, junto con sus labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad.

Sherlock comenzó a deslizar su mano por la polla húmeda de John, desde la base hasta la punta. Se preguntó si sería así de fácil sería tomar a John dentro de él, después de todo su biología estaba a su favor para el momento en el que quisiese entregarse a John, y mentiría si dijese que todo en su ser le gritaba que aquel era el momento. Sin detener los movimientos de su mano, apartó sus labios de los de John y comenzó a plantar besos tímidos en la comisura de su boca, trazando después un camino de besos hasta el oído de John, escuchando los gruñidos de éste contra su propio oído.

— John… — Susurró, tomando entre sus labios el lóbulo de John — quiero que me reclames, ahora…

— Oh Dios, amor, sí… — Concedió John con voz ronca, llevándose una mano a la boca para humedecer con su saliva dos de sus dedos, para terminar posándolos entre los ligeramente separados montes de Sherlock, tanteando lentamente la apretada entrada del Omega.

— Ahh… — Jadeó Sherlock contra su oído, empujándose ligeramente contra los dedos de John, que se movían hacia arriba y abajo, humedeciendo la piel de su zona más íntima.

John filtró su mano bajo la camiseta desabotonada de Sherlock, levantándola un poco para poder ver lo separados que estaban los montes de Sherlock con ayuda de su mano entre ellos. Los movimientos de la mano de Sherlock sobre su necesitada polla casi le impedían concentrarse en la tarea que llevaba a cabo, pues si ya era difícil mantenerse concentrado teniendo a tan bello Omega sobre él, y que lo estuviese masturbando con tanto entusiasmo no mejoraba la situación.

— Sherlock… voy a prepararte, si sientes cualquier dolor, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? — Pidió, comenzando a presionar ligeramente su dedo índice contra el ano del Omega.

Sherlock gimió en aprobación y hundió su rostro en la coyuntura del cuello y hombro de John, aspirando profundamente el embriagador aroma que emanaba de él. Sintió la punta del dedo de John atravesar su entrada y no pudo evitar arquear su espalda mientras intentaba empujarse aún más, fue entonces cuando la realidad llegó de golpe a John, escuchando los sonidos de un auto que pasó a toda prisa frente a ellos. No podía hacerlo con Sherlock en aquel lugar, Sherlock no era cualquier Omega que se podía follar como si de una prostituta se tratase. Quería que la primera vez de Sherlock fuese algo por lo menos más íntimo y especial, en su casa quizá, una vez que Mary se marchase, pero no ahora, no así. Apartó su mano de la entrada de Sherlock y de igual manera apartó a Sherlock, quien gruñó en desacuerdo, apartando su mano de la polla de John.

— Jawnnn… — Se quejó, posando sus manos contra el pecho de John y así permitirse ver el rostro de su Alfa.

— No podemos hacerlo, Sherlock — Replicó, apartando un mechón de cabellos de la frente de Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué no? — Resopló frunciendo el ceño. — Yo quiero hacerlo ahora, John, aquí… Quiero que me reclames para estar juntos por siempre, así mi hermano no podrá separarme de ti.

John suspiró y sonrió tristemente. Si tan solo pudiese hacer lo que Sherlock y él deseaban tanto.

— Nada me haría más feliz, amor — Declaró, acariciando uno de sus afilados pómulos. — Pero no quiero hacerlo en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Quiero que sea algo especial, Sherlock, para ambos. Quiero tenerte tendido sobre mi cama y disfrutar lentamente de cada parte de tu cuerpo, disfrutar de lo sensitivo y frágil que eres. Quiero hacerte temblar bajo mis atenciones, Sherlock. Hacerte gemir tan fuerte que todo el mundo sepa lo que está pasando en esa habitación y lo mucho que lo estás disfrutando. Quiero dejar tu mente en blanco, que olvides todo por lo que has pasado hasta ese momento, porque cuando te reclamé, será un nuevo principio para ambos, una nueva vida. Todo lo que te haya pasado quedará en el olvido o simplemente será un recuerdo confuso y borroso, como si fuese algo que otra persona te haya contado, pero no algo que te pasó a ti. Voy a cuidar de ti, Sherlock, más que a nada en el mundo. Nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie volverá a tocarte, Sherlock, de ninguna manera que pueda dañarte, y jamás volverán a insultarte por lo brillante y complicada que es tu maravillosa mente. Serás mí Omega, el Omega más hermoso y fantástico que cualquier Alfa pudiese haber deseado, y seré tan jodidamente afortunado de poder decir que soy tu Alfa, a quien elegiste para cuidar de ti.

Los labios de Sherlock estaban ligeramente separados y sus multicolores ojos analizaban cada facción en el rostro de John. No había nada en él que le hiciese creer que John le mentía, que aquello sólo era una promesa que jamás se cumpliría, pero nada demostraba lo contrario. Cerró sus ojos y besó a John con ternura y dedicación, sintiendo un hermoso sentimiento de tranquilidad y protección dentro de él que se expandía por todo su ser. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de John y trató de profundizar el beso sin saber exactamente cómo. Sintió que John lo besaba de manera distinta, exactamente a como lo había besado en la enfermería, cuando le había hecho aquella promesa. Se separaron sólo un poco, con sus frentes unidas y sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

— ¿Puedo…? — Aventuró, bajando su mirada hacia el miembro de ambos, que muy a pesar de la hermosa confesión, seguía deseando su pronta liberación.

John sonrió y lo besó una vez más.

— Podemos intentar algo, claro, si quieres… — Replicó.

Sherlock asintió con ternura, abrazándose a él para quedar a la completa disposición de todo lo que John quisiese hacer con él.

— Levántate un poco, amor — Susurró John contra su oído, plantando un beso bajo su oreja. Sherlock lo y sintió que John filtró una mano entre sus cuerpos, donde tomó su propia polla y la pasó por entre sus piernas, rozando ligeramente su perineo, acción que lo hizo tiritar y aferrarse con mayor fuerza al cuello de John.

Sus cuerpos quedaron aun más unidos, teniendo la pequeña polla de Sherlock aprisionada entre sus cuerpos y sus glúteos descansando sobre la polla del Alfa. John lo rodeó con sus brazos y posó sus manos sobre los montes de Sherlock, separándolos un poco para poder deslizar su polla entre ellos. Sherlock gimió quedamente contra su oído para después hundir su rostro en la coyuntura del cuello y hombro de John. Se sentía tan protegido en ese momento, tan seguro y amado en los brazos de aquel hombre del que casi no sabía nada pero que sin duda sentía que conocía desde hace años, como si fuese alguien que todo el tiempo había estado con él, aunque jamás lo hubiese visto.

— ¿Quieres que continúe? — Susurró suavemente.

— M-hm…

— De acuerdo — Alzó sus caderas y empujó lentamente su polla entre los montes de Sherlock, sintiendo como la sensible y aterciopelada piel de su polla rozaba la entrada de Sherlock con suaves movimientos. Apartó sus manos de los glúteos de Sherlock y los posó en su espalda baja, tomándolo con delicadeza mientras seguía empujando hacia adelante y atrás.

Sherlock volvió a gemir silenciosamente, sintiendo como su pequeña polla era acariciada por la tela de la camisa de John contra ella. La respiración agitada pero hasta cierto punto acompasada de John contra su oído era lo más erótico que había escuchado en toda su corta vida y el hecho de saber que él era quien causaba aquello, era mil veces mejor. Era extraño sentir el miembro de John contra su piel sin buscar penetrarlo, pero no era una extrañeza incómoda, era simplemente algo desconocido para él. El calor y aroma de ambos los envolvía dulcemente, mezclándose una vez más. John fijó un ritmo un poco rápido pero suave, sujetando aún con fuerza a Sherlock mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello, aspirando con fuerza su dulce aroma que se había mezclado con el suyo, dando como resultado algo exquisito y completamente equilibrado, con lo mejor de ambos. Un par de minutos de un suave y apresurado vaivén que le permitía a John ver cómo la punta de su polla sobresalía entre el comienzo de los montes de Sherlock, y John pudo sentir que el agarre de Sherlock sobre su nuca se hizo más fuerte y un gemido ahogado se perdía entre el material de su camisa, la misma que comenzaba a humedecerse en la parte de su vientre, donde sabía que la pequeña polla de Sherlock era aprisionada. La cálida semilla de su Omega estaba siendo esparcida sobre su camisa y no podía pensar en algo que fuese tan bello e intimo. Con un par de empujones más y grito estrangulado, John se corrió, manchando el interior de la piel de Sherlock con su cálida semilla y parte de su espalda baja, terminando con un poco en un par de sus dedos. La tranquilidad se podía sentir en el interior de ese auto, donde el cuerpo de ambos descansaba, laxos y completamente extasiados pero aún disfrutando del aroma de ambos tras ser abandonados por la última oleada de placer que un orgasmo les había proporcionado. La suave y acompasada respiración de Sherlock contra su hombro, le indicó a John que su hermoso Omega se había dejado envolver por los brazos de Morfeo. Sonrió suavemente y plantó un beso bajo la oreja de Sherlock, susurrándole un 'te amo'.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Un suave golpeteó en la puerta hizo que todo movimiento en el interior de la habitación se detuviese, dejando a ambas inmóviles y mirándose a los ojos mientras sonreían.

— Molly, cariño — Llamó su madre. — Alguien llama por teléfono preguntando por ti.

Molly frunció el ceño y bajó de la cama, dejando a Irene completamente confundida. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo primero en recibirla fue la sonrisa de su madre mientras le entregaba el teléfono. Se marchó con un 'no se duerman tarde' y una caricia en la mejilla de Molly. Era bueno saber que su madre continuaba creyendo que Irene era su mejor amiga y que aquellas noches en compañía de la otra eran simples 'noches de chicas', no tan literal como en realidad era. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Señorita Hopper?

— Uhm… sí… ¿quién llama? — Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño ante la voz para nada conocida de la persona al otro lado de la línea.

— Soy el hermano de Sherlock Holmes, compañero suyo en el instituto.

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron como platos y entró en pánico; acción que de inmediato atrajo la atención de Irene, quien en silencio preguntó quién llamaba. Molly se apartó el teléfono y uso el altavoz.

— Mi hermano me informó sobre su estadía en su casa, Señorita.

Irene articuló algo inentendible mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Oh sí, sí — Replicó Molly, ignorando las señas de Irene. — Estábamos viendo la televisión.

— Bien, ¿podría ponerlo al habla, por favor?


	13. Chapter 13

Los sedosos rizos de Sherlock hacían cosquillas en su nariz, y el aroma a cítricos en era delicioso. El ligero peso del Omega descansando sobre él era perfecto, todo era perfecto, a excepción de algo que no parecía ser bienvenido en ese momento. El sonido de una orquesta sinfónica…

John frunció el ceño y prestó atención al sonido, buscando saber de dónde provenía. '¿Debajo del asiento?', pensó cuando escuchó mejor. Se movió un poco, ganándose un quejido de Sherlock, quien aferró con mayor fuerza sus brazos tras su nuca.

— Sherlock, amor, creo que tu teléfono está sonando — informó, intentando de nueva cuenta moverse.

— Debe ser el gordo de mi hermano — masculló, restregando su rostro contra la camisa de John, pero no mostrando mayor indicio de querer moverse.

— Deberías contestar, Sherlock. En verdad no me apetece terminar en prisión si a tu hermano se le ocurre hacernos una visita inesperada — aconsejó, moviéndose un poco para tomar el pantalón de Sherlock de debajo del asiento. Una vez que lo tomó, sin quitar a Sherlock de encima, le extendió el pantalón para que él mismo atendiera la llamada, pero Sherlock seguía en la misma posición. — Sherlock, amor, en serio — insistió.

— Contesta tú — ronroneó.

John suspiró y extrajo el teléfono de uno de los bolsillos.

— Uhm… Sherlock, ¿tu hermano está registrado como 'Lollypop'? — preguntó, releyendo de nueva cuenta el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla iluminada.

Sherlock rió contra su hombro y se apartó para sentarse de nuevo en su regazo.

— No, ésa es Molly — replicó, tomando el teléfono para atender la llamada. Se sonrojó cuando notó el desastre que había hecho en la camisa de John y aún más cuando notó la humedad en su parte más intima. Rehuyó la mirada cuando John le sonrió y se llevó el teléfono al oído. — ¿Molly?

— ¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes! ¿Dónde demonios estás? — demandó Molly, sonando más que molesta.

John sonrió al ver el rostro de completa sorpresa en Sherlock, mientras lo tomaba por la cintura para apartarlo de encima y buscar un par de pañuelos en la guantera.

— Estoy algo ocupado, Molly, ¿qué ocurre? — inquirió, dejando que John limpiase el desastre que había dejado en él y parte de su vientre.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock?! — gritó Molly, y Sherlock estaba seguro de que estaría agitando su mano libre con desesperación. — Te diré lo que ocurre: Tengo a tu hermano al otro lado de la línea preguntando por ti, porque él cree que estás en mi casa, viendo una película.

Sherlock se congeló, la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cambió por completo a la de horror, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para John, que estaba abotonando la camisa de Sherlock y reacomodando su propia ropa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — susurró John.

Sherlock apartó el teléfono de su oído y puso el altavoz.

— ¡Quiere que te ponga al habla!, ¿cómo diablos voy a hacer eso?

John apretó entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz y negó con la cabeza. 'Por supuesto que algo así iba a pasar, ése joven Beta obviamente prefirió el dinero que aprobar todas sus materias', pensó.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior y trató de pensar en una solución.

— John, ¿puedes llevarme a casa de Molly? — pidió después de un par de segundos.

— ¡SHERLOCK! — gritó Molly. — ¿¡Estás con el Doctor Watson!? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?, ¡tu hermano va a matarte si se entera!

Sherlock la ignoró y puso ojos de cachorrito con John, esperando que el Alfa aceptase. John sonrió a pesar del lío en el que probablemente se metería. Tomó el pantalón de Sherlock y se lo dio, apresurándolo para que volviese a ponérselo mientras el salía del auto para tomar el asiento delantero y comenzar a conducir.

— Inventa algo — dijo Sherlock mientras luchaba al ponerse el pantalón con una sola mano.

— ¿Y qué se supone que le voy a inventar?, ¿Qué estás en el baño porque te cayó mal la comida, o qué?

— Yo lo creería — apuntó. — Llegaré en un par de minutos, sólo… dile algo, Molly, por favor…

Un largo suspiro de resignación sonó al otro lado de la línea, siendo la respuesta que Sherlock estaba esperando, seguido de un escueto:

— Está bien… — y el fin de la llamada.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

— ¿Ocurre algo, amor? — inquirió John, observando a Sherlock por el retrovisor, la expresión del hermoso Omega era pensativa y completamente seria, sumando la curiosa posición en la que estaba sentado en el asiento, con sus pies sobre el asiento y sus rodillas contra su pecho; su barbilla descansaba sobre la superficie de sus rodillas.

— Lo que dijiste antes… ¿era verdad? — preguntó, encontrándose con la mirada de John en el retrovisor.

John frunció el ceño y trató de buscar en su cabeza las palabras exactas que había dicho con anterioridad; habían estado bromeando sobre lo rojo que se pondría Mycroft si se llegase a enterar de que le están mintiendo, y era obvio que Sherlock no se refería a eso. Recordó entonces sus palabras y promesas a Sherlock. Sonrió de lado y asintió.

— Por supuesto que es verdad, amor — replicó. — Jamás en mi vida había hablado más en serio, y lo que te dije es definitivamente lo que quiero para ti y para mí.

Sherlock se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, pero la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como se había formado en sus bellas facciones.

— ¿También lo que dijiste después? — preguntó. — El… ¿te amo?

John le sonrió cálidamente, había dicho aquello mientras Sherlock dormía, o eso había creído él.

— Sí. Te amo, Sherlock, eso también es completamente cierto.

Sherlock se sonrojó y rehuyó la mirada, divisando frente a ellos la casa de Molly y las luces encendidas en una de las ventanas superiores, donde Sherlock sabía que estaba la habitación de Molly.

— Será mejor que te des prisa — comentó John, deteniendo el auto justo frente a la casa. — Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock estaba a punto de salir del auto cuando aquellas palabras lo detuvieron y miró a John con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? — preguntó decepcionado.

— Sherlock, me estoy metiendo en problemas por estar siquiera contigo, y lo sabes — objetó John. — Anderson le informó a Mycroft que estarías aquí, y eso es lo que debes hacer. Atenderás esa llamada, sonarás lo más tranquilo que puedas y te quedarás a dormir con las chicas, sin chistar — agregó.

Sherlock frunció aún más el ceño; él tenía pensado atender la molesta llamada de Mycroft, esperar un par de minutos por si volvía a llamar y después regresar con John. Pero todo parecía indicar que su idea no era compartida por John.

— Pero no quiero estar aquí. Irene y Molly… bueno… ellas no me querrán ahí — susurró, mirando en dirección a sus pies. — Quiero ir contigo, John, a donde sea.

John dio un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza; en realidad quería llevarlo con él, a donde fuese que se estuviese quedando. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock no protestaría si tenían que pasar la noche en el hotel en el que John se estaba quedando, pero aún había cosas en la casa que compartía con Mary, y John necesitaba ir por ellas para no volver a poner un solo pie en aquel lugar, no por lo menos hasta que llevase con él los papeles de divorcio.

— Sherlock — llamó, atrayendo la mirada del Omega. — En verdad me encantaría llevarte conmigo, pero necesito ir por un par de cosas a mi casa, y dudo que quieras estar presente cuando Mary me vea.

Los ojos de Sherlock se ensancharon ante aquellas palabras y un sentimiento de pronta alegría se expandió por su pecho; no le agradaba saber que John iría con Mary, pero al pensar mejor sobre las cosas a las que John se refería, supo que por el momento, no estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que ella.

— Tú y ella… — aventuró, haciendo un gesto vago con su mano, indicando lo que sería una separación "temporal" entre John y Mary.

John sonrió y asintió, pasando su cuerpo por entre los asientos que lo separaban de Sherlock y tomándolo por la nuca para acercarlo a él y besarlo con lentitud. Sherlock posó sus manos en las mejillas de John y sonrió contra los labios del Alfa, no pudiendo evitar sentirse feliz de saber que John no estaba pasando más tiempo cerca de ésa mujer. John ahora era suyo, y estaba más que contento de pensar que dentro de muy poco él también sería de John. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

— Será mejor que te apresures, hermoso — susurró John, haciendo que las mejillas de Sherlock se encendieran ante aquellas palabras.

Sherlock le dio un último beso y salió del auto, comenzando a correr en dirección a la casa, sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás y observar como el auto de John se alejaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Sherlock detuvo su camino justo frente a la puerta y trató de tranquilizar su respiración y esperar a que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareciese por completo, pero teniendo en mente aun la imagen de lo ocurrido en el auto, le resultaba ciertamente imposible lograrlo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y se relamió los labios inconscientemente, tocándolos después con las yemas de sus dedos. John había besado sus labios con los suyos, con los mismos con los que le había dicho te amo… Su tren de recuerdos pronto se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta frente a él se abrió de golpe y mostró a la mamá de Molly con un bate en mano, lista para golpear a quien estuviese del otro lado de la puerta. Sherlock retrocedió inmediatamente y cayó al no pisar adecuadamente los escalones tras él.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Sherlock! — espetó la mujer, dejando caer el bate al suelo para rápidamente salir y ayudar a Sherlock, quien seguía sorprendido por lo ocurrido. — Creí que eras algún ladrón — explicó, tomando por el brazo a Sherlock y ayudándolo a levantarse, notando que su respiración estaba agitada y percatándose de un olor no muy común en un Omega sin unión. Miró entonces con horror una marca rojiza en la clavícula de Sherlock, justo donde el Omega había olvidado abotonar la camisa. — ¡Dios mío, Sherlock, ¿te encuentras bien?! — preguntó, comenzando a inspeccionar detalladamente la ropa de Sherlock y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiese verse a simple vista, en busca de algún daño o señal de que Sherlock hubiese tenido que huir del ataque de algún Alfa.

Sherlock espabiló un par de segundos después, entendiendo el por qué la mamá de Molly le miraba por todas partes. John seguramente había dejado un par de marcas en su piel y obviamente no pasarían desapercibidas para la mirada de alguien. Ocultando su sonrisa y sonrojo de la mirada de la mamá de Molly, Sherlock sintió una agradable calidez en su vientre, sabiendo que John había dejado no una, sino varias marcas en él y por supuesto su esencia mezclada con la suya, pero no era momento de alegrarse si quería que la mamá de Molly llamase a sus padre e incluso a las autoridades. Se puso serio de golpe y se apartó con cuidado del agarre de la mamá de Molly, mirándola a los ojos llenos de preocupación.

— C-Corrí lo más rápido que pude… — mintió, comenzando a sollozar para hacer de su mentira algo creíble. — Había… había un Alfa que me acorraló cuando iba a casa y… él… él trató de violarme y tenía mucho miedo — logró que un par de lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, y sin poder decir más, sintió los brazos de la mamá de Molly rodearle en un abrazo materno.

— Oh Sherlock… — susurró con pesar, consolándolo mientras pasaba su mano sobre su espalda, tratando de tranquilizar los falsos sollozos del Omega. — Todo está bien, cariño, ya estás a salvo — se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto. — Entra a la casa, vamos — indicó, haciéndose a un lado para que Sherlock entrase a la casa, encontrándose de frente con la muy molesta mirada de Irene al pie de la escalera, con sus brazos cruzados, pero su expresión de enojo cambió tan rápido como vio los ojos llorosos de Sherlock y la más que notoria marca en su cuello.

— Irene, cariño, lleva a Sherlock a la habitación con ustedes — indicó la mamá de Molly, dando un pequeño empujoncito a Sherlock, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección a Adler, sin decir palabra alguna.

El silencio entre ellos se prolongó hasta que recorrieron la mitad el pasillo, estando a nada de llegar a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Molly.

— ¡Deberían encerrarte en un convento! — exclamó Irene quedamente, sabiendo que desde ese lugar la madre de Molly no los escucharía. — Debería darte vergüenza aparecerte así en esta casa, y encima apestando como un Alfa, Sherlock, en serio.

Sherlock dejó de actuar y rodó los ojos con exasperación.

— No habría venido si el gordo de mi hermano dejase de entrometerse en mi vida — bufó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Molly, quien estaba sentada al filo de la cama y comenzando a gesticular desesperadamente con la mano hacia Sherlock.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Molly al auricular. — Ya está disponible, todo tuyo — agregó, dándole el teléfono a Sherlock como si le quemase las manos.

Sherlock tragó con dificultad y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

— Hola, querido hermano — saludó Sherlock.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Sherlock? — demandó Mycroft, estando más que molesto por tener que perder tiempo valioso sólo porque Sherlock no estaba "disponible" en ese momento.

— ¿¡Qué dónde estaba!? — exclamó para que Molly escuchase la pregunta y le diese una pista de dónde es que se suponía que estaba.

Molly espabiló y apuntó torpemente en dirección al baño, luego posó sus manos sobre su vientre y frotó la zona, dando a entender a Sherlock que le había informado a Mycroft sobre su malestar por la comida.

— ¡Por Dios, Mycroft, estás siendo como Madre! — replicó rápidamente, queriendo sonar divertido y exasperar aún más a su hermano. — Me cayó un poco mal la comida en casa de Molly y estaba ocupando el cuarto de baño. ¿En realidad es necesario este tipo de cuestionario, Myc? — soltó una pequeña risa, pero la misma fue prontamente silenciada por la respuesta de Mycroft.

— Te vi en las cámaras, Sherlock, no soy estúpido, ahórrate las mentiras y dime la verdad si no quieres que llame a Madre y le cuente de la hermosa historia de amor que estás viviendo con el Doctor Watson — amenazó.

Todo fue silencio después de eso. Las palabras desaparecieron de la boca de Sherlock. Irene y Molly se quedaron mirándolo por lo que para Sherlock pareció una tormentosa eternidad, pero al notar la tensión en Sherlock, ambas salieron de la habitación, dejándolo solo contra aquello que se avecinaba sin poder evitarlo. Sherlock bajó la mirada y se sentó al filo de la cama.

— ¿S-Se lo dirás a Madre? — inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Al otro lado de la línea, un largo suspiro se dejó escuchar; Mycroft realmente sonaba cansado, y por un momento, Sherlock sintió el pesar de ser él el causante.

— Sólo dime la verdad, Sherlock — insistió con un tono suave.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, observando a detalle la alfombra bajo sus pies.

— Estaba con John… — declaró en un susurro. — Fuimos al cine…

Hubo un largo silencio al teléfono, en el que Sherlock realmente pensó que Mycroft simplemente había terminado con la llamada.

— No vas a volver a verlo, Sherlock — vino en respuesta, una autoritaria pero a la vez familiar y cálida, no como un regaño, sino como un simple 'no vuelvas a hacerlo'.

— Mycroft, él-

— ¡He dicho que no lo volverás a ver, Sherlock! — sentenció. — Ya se acabaron las ocasiones en las que te daba todo y sin chistar. Te quedarás en casa de tu amiga y mañana iré por ti. Te llevare con Madre y Padre y hablaremos de una vez por todas sobre esto.

Sherlock luchó inmensamente contra las ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no ahora que Mycroft podría tomar más que por hecho que aquello sólo se trataba de un berrinche infantil más, y que con llorar obtendría lo que quería. Y quería a John Watson, pero no quería conseguirlo de la misma manera en la que había conseguido que su madre le permitiese hacer sus experimentos en el jardín de la casa, arruinando en el trayecto todas sus rosas.

Para cuando estaba a punto de contestar algo más y decir de una vez por todas que no se daría por vencido en cuanto a su relación con John, se encontró a sí mismo en el completo silencio de la habitación, siendo acompañado por el similar silencio al otro lado de la línea.


	14. Chapter 14

— ¿Sherlock? — llamó Molly al otro lado de la puerta. Conocía a Sherlock desde hacía cinco años y sabía de sobra que las llamadas entre los hermanos Holmes siempre terminaban en gritos e insultos, por lo menos de parte de Sherlock, y era por eso que el completo silencio dentro de su habitación, la desconcertó. — ¿Sherlock, estás bien? — insistió, tocando una segunda vez la puerta.

No fue necesario que Molly tocase una vez más, después de un segundo más de silencio en el interior de la habitación, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Sherlock con los ojos enrojecidos por un llanto denegado. Fijó su mirada en Molly pero de sus labios no emergieron mayores palabras que un suave sollozo. Instintivamente, Molly ofreció sus brazos para reconfortarlo y una negación por parte de Sherlock jamás llegó, pero sí el calor de su cuerpo contra el de Molly quien posó una de sus manos en la espalda de Sherlock y otra en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sintiendo casi de inmediato como la tela que cubría su hombro se humedecía y el cuerpo de Sherlock se agitaba bajo sus manos.

— ¡Te dije que le- — Irene calló, observando desde tras Molly la escena de cómo poco a poco Sherlock se desmoronaba en los brazos de su novia. A pesar de no tener una buena relación con Sherlock, había logrado considerarlo un amigo, y sabía que ella también lo era para él, y era por eso que en ese momento el ligero escozor en sus ojos fue inevitable.

Molly le permitió a Sherlock llorar contra su hombro, dejándolo deshacerse de ese pesar que le causaba aquel llanto. Ella sabía de sobra que todo aquello era por John, pero no porque lo culpase, sino porque sabía que aquella no era una buena relación, pero que para Sherlock lo era todo desde el momento en el que lo había conocido. Sin un sólo comentario, siguió acariciando la espalda de Sherlock, hasta notar que el agitar de su cuerpo cesó por fin. Sintió a Sherlock removerse, probablemente comenzando ya a caer en cuenta de lo ridículo e infantil que estaba siendo el llorar en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

— L-Lo siento... yo... — titubeó, aún sintiendo que no había llorado lo suficiente pero que la opresión en su pecho se había aligerado lo suficiente como para dejar de doler. — Mycroft... me dijo que no volveré a ver a John... — murmuró, sintiendo su labio inferior temblar con ligereza.

— Sherlock, es mejor así... — dijo Molly en voz baja y casi maternal. — No puedes seguir con él, esa relación no es buena para ti, y tampoco para el Doctor John. Tú... puedes buscar a alguien más, Sherlock. Alguien que te quiera de igual manera.

Sherlock se apartó bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras venir de Molly, y la miró como si Molly hubiese sido participe de la peor broma que le hubiesen jugado.

— ¡Tú eres como él! — exclamó, apretando sus puños. — ¡Eres como Mycroft! Ustedes no pueden comprender que lo amo, y él me ama de la misma manera... — masculló, sintiendo una nueva lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, pero no la dejó caer al apartarla con el dorso de su mano. — Ninguno de ustedes comprende que yo le pertenezco a John, y él me pertenece a mí.

Adler dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dio un paso al frente, pasando por al lado de Molly y quedando de frente a Sherlock. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

— Díselo — demandó con firmeza, alzando la barbilla e ignorando el ceño fruncido de Sherlock hacia ella. — Díselo a todo aquel que no lo comprenda, Sherlock. Díselo a quien deba verlo y no sólo escucharlo. Tu hermano lo escucha, pero no ve lo que en realidad tú sientes. Con Molly ocurre lo mismo, incluso conmigo. Nosotros te escuchamos decirlo, pero no somos capaces de verlo, Sherlock, y es así como funciona esto... — se giró y tomó a Molly de la mano, haciéndola ponerse a su lado y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. — Yo amo a Molly, Sherlock, más que a mi vida — la miró a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño — Y sé que ella me ama de la misma manera, pero... — hizo una mueca y se giró de nuevo a mirar a Sherlock —... nadie lo ve como nosotras podemos verlo. Es así como la relación entre un Omega y un Alfa funciona. No se trata de que un Omega muestre en su cuello su marca de unión, se trata de que le hagan saber y ver al mundo que se pertenecen mutuamente.

Sherlock frunció el ceño pero bajó la mirada, llegando a la conclusión a la que se refería Adler: Él amaba a John, y John le acababa de asegurar y demostrar que el sentimiento era reciproco. Pero nadie podía ver eso, ellos sólo se quedaban con las palabras 'amo a John' y 'él me ama', pero sólo eran eso, palabras... y él quería hacer de ellas algo más.

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

Mycroft se llevó ambas manos al rostro, frotándolo en una muestra de su más que notorio cansancio. ¿Por qué Sherlock debía hacerlo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desechar a John como lo había hecho con otras tantas cosas que alguna vez habían llamado su atención? Aunque era notable, él se mostraba reacio a creer en las palabras de Greg, las mismas con las que le aseguraba que lo que Sherlock sentía por John no era el mismo interés que le daba a sus experimentos.

Apartó las manos de su rostro y suspiró largamente, mirando el teléfono un par de segundos y teniendo en mente el número de casa de sus padres. Sabía que aquello destrozaría a Sherlock, ¿pero es que acaso Sherlock no comprendía que esa relación lo destruiría aun más? Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tomó el teléfono, marcando el número y esperando a que el primer sonido de llamada en espera se dejase escuchar.

— Mycroft, cariño, ¿podrías llamar dentro de un momento? — respondió su madre, sonando por supuesto más que ocupada. — Tu padre volvió a perder sus gafas y estamos buscando los boletos para ir de visita con tu tío Rudy.

Mycroft dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Madre, el viaje para visitar al tío Rudy tendrá que posponerse, hay algo mucho más importante que necesita de atención urgente — informó con toda la tranquilidad y suavidad que pudo permitirse.

Un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea fue todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta, por lo menos hasta que un suspiro de resignación se hizo escuchar.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó su madre, sonando más tranquila de lo que Mycroft creyó que sonaría cuando aquel momento llegase. — ¿Es bueno para él, Mycroft?

Mycroft bajó la mirada hacia la carpeta frente a él, mostrando un informe perfectamente detallado sobre John Hamish Watson. Respiró con profundidad y alzó la mirada hasta detenerla en la foto que adornaba su escritorio, esa en la que se mostraba a sí mismo con un par de años menos, una amplia sonrisa y un pequeño Sherlock que se abrazaba a él por la espalda, mostrando la sonrisa más luminosa que Mycroft había visto en él.

— Sí, Madre... Lo es... — afirmó sin un segundo pensamiento. — Más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero lo es. Sherlock ya hizo una decisión y me temó que esta vez no hay manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión...

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

John estacionó su auto, sintiendo ya el comienzo de la jaqueca que tendría tan pronto cruzara la puerta de su antiguo hogar. No había palabras que explicasen lo mucho que deseaba ahorrarse la pelea y sólo tomar sus cosas y manejar de nuevo hacia la habitación que rentaba en ese hotel, pero no le quedaba mayor opción.

Trató de reacomodar lo más que pudo su ropa y se puso de nuevo su chaqueta en un inútil intento por cubrir el aroma que el cuerpo y semilla de Sherlock había dejado en su cuerpo, y no es que aquello le preocupase, pero sabía de sobra que ese dulce aroma sólo causaría una pelea entre Mary y él.

Se armó de valor y salió del auto, notando sólo una tenue luz proveniente de la casa. Aquello parecía ser una maravillosa señal que indicase que Mary se encontraba fuera, pero aquel pensamiento que había puesto una sonrisa en sus labios, rápidamente desapareció cuando una oleada del más que conocido aroma del celo de Mary llegó a sus fosas nasales, obligándolo a aspirar con fuerza y exhalar con dificultad al no desear que el aroma lo abandonase por completo. Tragó con dificultad y meneó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y reprendiéndose mentalmente por su bajo control ante aquella situación. Él ya no quería nada con Mary. Sherlock era el único Omega en el que pensaba en aquel momento, el único con el que quería estar en ese momento, no con Mary y ese olor que no paraba de llegar a él...

Apretó sus manos en puño y se adentró al lugar, tratar de olfatear lo menos posible aquel aroma que inundaba la casa. Tal como el exterior delataba, el interior sólo mostraba la tenue luz de las velas que había tanto en la sala como en parte del pasillo. Sin poder apartar el olor, se quitó la chaqueta y la presionó contra su nariz, sintiendo con pesar que a pesar de lo que tenía en mente, su cuerpo y biología estaban deseando traicionarlo al mostrar interés por el aroma de Mary, y ese interés se estaba mostrando principalmente en la parte delantera de su pantalón. Pensó en marcharse en ese mismo instante, pero necesitaba tomar sus cosas y no volver más. Como el Alfa que era, debería dejar a Mary en un lugar seguro pues en la condición en la que estaba, podía fácilmente ser asaltada sexualmente por otro Alfa, y aunque deseaba que no fuese así, él había prometido no permitir que el abuso hacia un Omega volviese a ocurrir, mucho menos tratándose de quien alguna vez le había causado tantas alegrías.

Un tirón en su ingle se hizo sentir, y con aquel sentir la urgencia de salir del lugar se hizo mayor. Pensó entonces en el ejército; les habían entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones, para controlar sus mentes y cuerpos por sobre su biología e instintos. Cerró sus manos en puño sobre la chaqueta que presionaba contra su nariz, agradeciendo que de alguna manera, el aroma de Sherlock se mostrase más fuerte por sobre el incomparable aroma del celo de un Omega sin unión.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras como le fue posible, estando seguro de que al final de la escalera, la peor de las situaciones le esperaba. Terminó de subir y el pasillo a su antigua habitación jamás le había parecido tan largo. Respiró profundamente en la chaqueta y se encaminó a la habitación, escuchando por primera vez desde que había llegado, el agitado y difícil respirar de Mary al otro lado de la puerta. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y en un instante después la puerta estaba abierta, permitiéndole apreciar el curveado cuerpo de Mary, completamente desnudo sobre las sábanas húmedas de su cama. La desnudez de su cuerpo mostraba en él la ligera capa de sudor que perlaba todo su ser, y fue entonces cuando lo que John deseaba no escuchar, fue pronunciado.

— J-John... — siseó Mary, apretando entre sus puños la húmeda sábana bajo ella. — John... por favor, ayúdame...


End file.
